Silent All These Years
by Kaidee- 1
Summary: An abusive boyfriend. A controling girlfriend. A baby who dosn't know his own father. A best friend who had stolen her heart. May Maple found herself in this situation. Heart-breaking as it is, she can only ask herself...Is it all too late? -CS AU-
1. Maybella Maple

**A/N:** Omg hey people! I'm **BACK** :D! and back with an update! Ok, so I know I already wrote this chapter like a billion years ago, but the whole story is a mess, most of it its written badly, so i'm re-writing it. Removing scenes and characters, but adding in new stuff (:

Props to my amazing beta reader Ahny. I love you (:

Dedicated to: Gwenny! Cause I promised you a dedication & ilu! :D

Please R&R? Comments much appreciated (:

**:: Chapter One ::** _Maybella Maple._

* * *

_Kick, kick, kick._

"Oh, Norman! The baby's kicking me!"

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

"It's a feisty little thing."

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

"Come and feel! You don't want to miss this!"

Caroline's hand reached up and swiftly interlocked with her husband's, placing it on her swollen baby bump. She smiled contently; her shining eyes seemed to double in size as they met with her lover's. In return he chuckled lightly, stroking her rounded flesh. A weak kick came in contact with Norman's large hand. A feeling of pride swelled in his chest. His wife was already nine months pregnant, and their baby --whom the sex of remained anonymous-- was due in a couple of weeks. The baby had been kicking ever since it developed legs, which was during the first sixteen to twenty weeks of her pregnancy. Yet, his wife always felt a tinge of excitement every time their unborn child played soccer within her womb.

"It surprises me that this still amazes you. Haven't you gotten used to it by now?" he asked.

She stared up at him, her warm orbs reflecting her happiness and excitement of the given moment. Her lips formed into a smile -- a smile full of pride. She then stared at her baby bump, stroking it lovingly, unable to leave it alone.

"I know, I know," she laughed, averting her gaze back to her husband once again. "I just get overwhelmed knowing my own baby is right here, inside me, and that it's almost time for it to arrive. We're just so lucky."

Norman flashed her an affectionate smile, bringing his hand up from her stomach to her chestnut coloured hair and brushing his fingertips through her glossy strands. He stared down at her from where she was sitting on the sofa. Leaning down, he softly pecked on the the forehead.

"Hmm I know," he murmured. Thinking about the baby's arrival," He paused, and added, "Pretty soon we'll. . .be cuddling our own little baby, and . . . being up all night . . . and of course, changing diapers."

"Yes we will," the lilac-eyed woman said matter-of-factly, unfazed by the baby responsibilities. "But it'll all be worth it. I can't believe our role of being a parent is almost here!"

"Mmhmm, pretty soon we'll be joining Andrew and Maria, sharing play-days, taking the babies out walks together, going to parks . . ." he grinned. Referring to his best friend and his wife --whom also happened to be Carolin'es best friend-- they just had a baby boy six months ago. He was his father's mirror image.

Caroline shifted her weight from side to side, before moving from her lying down position. Slowly she sat up straight and stretched her left arm out to the mahogany coffee table, picking up a photograph. She sighed happily as her eyes stared down at her baby's sonogram, her vision becoming slightly foggy.

"She . . . has such a beautiful head," she said with admiriation.

"_She_?" Norman repeated, sitting aside her. His cobalt eyes gazing at the black and white photograph. "You think it's a she?"

Caroline stared at him as though he'd just asked if pigs could fly. "Well of course it's a _she_! Can't you tell? It's so obvious," she rebuttled, taking a hand and patted her stomach, "we deffinatly have ourselves a little girl."

"And . . . you can tell, how?" Norman asked sceptical. He continued to stare at the sonogram, but all he could see was a small baby bundled up inside a uterus; there were no clear signs. "I can't tell by looking at that."

"Well, you're just not in tune," the brunette replied, wrinkling her nose. "I can tell because I'm a mother. It's what we do. I've bonded with our child for nine months. I can just _feel_ that it's a girl."

"But what if it's a boy?"

"Well if it's a boy, I'll love it all the same, but trust me, Norman: I know it's a girl," she gave him a knowing smirk. "I think I know my _own _baby."

"If you say so, Dearie, if you say so." He shook his head smiling. The young man made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning it's contents for food, "So. . . Hunnie," he began, taking out pasta and garlic bread, deciding he'd cook Italian. "Since you're absoloutly sure about the sex of the baby, that means I get to name it if your wrong."

A faint scoff escaped Caroline. She put the sonogram back on the coffee table and replaced it with the book of baby names. She scanned through it, examining the names Norman highlighted for a boy: _Kane, McKenzie, Jock --which she had assumed was a dog's name-- Blane, Sebastian --Little Mermaid resemblance?-- Chandler. . ._

Horrid names -- absoloutely horrid! There was no way she would agree to calling her son 'Sebastian.' That was child abuse on it's own. She hesitated for a moment; there could be the possibility she was wrong . . . but something inside her told her otherwise. She just _knew_ they were having a baby girl.

"Ok fine," she called from the living area, after finally making her mind up. "But then if I'm right and it is a girl, I get to name her."

"It's a deal, then."

**xO ~ . . . ~Xo**

The bathroom light flickered on for what seemed the one-hundredth time that night. Grumbling, Caroline half-closed her eyes, the sudden beam irritating them. She groggily walked over to the sink, gazing into the bathroom mirror. Her drowsy eyes stared back at her, blood-shot, and her usually neat brunette locks resembled Medussa.

"Ugh . . . I think this baby thinks my bladder is a squeeze toy," she whined to herself, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She had been making visits to the bathroom all evening. The baby was certainly having fun sending Caroline back and forth . . . and back again. It was now four-o-clock, Sunday morning. The young brunette was convinced she had not even managed to so much as close her eyes all night, never mind drift off into a peaceful slumber. This had definitely been the worst night of the pregnancy so far.

Her legs began to feel very warm and wet all of a sudden . . .

Staring down at her lower body, noticing it was very. . . damp. "Oh no. . .Oh crap! I didn't!" She cried, appauled.

Yes. Definitely the _worst_ night of pregnancy.

Feeling totally disgusted with herself, she went to fetch a mop from the kitchen. With every step she took, her bladder felt like it was going to burst. Odd she thought. She paused for a moment; thinking.

"How can I . . . didn't I just . . . " she mumbled to herself, then after a few seconds, she caught her breath. Her eyes doubled in size. Her whole body froze as she became alert. Her drowsiness vanishing completely.

"Oh . . my . . . _god_ . . ."

God damnit! There was no accident; her water had just broke.

"Norman! Norman!" she called frantically, rushing to their bedroom while clutching her stomach. "Norman, get up _now_!"

Her husband stumbled out of bed, hearing the distressed calls. Panic surged through him. He ran out of the bedroom as Caroline made her way towards him. His eyes darted around the hallway, searching for a robber or a stray animal of some sort. Unable to locate such a thing, he took his anxious wife in his arms.

"What's wrong, darling? Is there a burgler? A fire? A skunk? What is it?" he asked desperately, his hands cupping her face.

"Neither," she answered him more calmly. She took both his hands and placed them on her stomach, smiling. "Norman . . . my water just broke. The baby's coming."

"T-t-the b-b-baby's . . . c-coming? N-n-now?!" he choked. His throat ran dry. "A-are you s-sure?"

"Yes I'm positive sweetie," she giggled, kissing his lips tenderly. "You're about to become a father."

A . . .father. He was . . . going to be a . . ._ father_. That, and one million and one other thoughts ran through his mind. Norman's cobalt eyes began to water slightly, he embraced his wife tightly. His hands rubbing up and down her back. His body felt numb with many emotions that couldn't be described. He felt his heart do a double-take as it began to beat faster each second. A wide grin broke out on his handsome face and few tears of happiness trickled down his cheeks. It didn't seem real -- his baby was two weeks early. He pinched his arm to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh, God. C'mon; we have to take you to the hospital!" Norman ushered, grabbing her hand and gently leading her downstairs and out the door. He stopped on the way, grabbing a travel bag and extra PJs, books and magazines, as well as some food -- anything he thought Caroline would need. His mind was buzzing and he began to grow anxious.

"We have to call my parents! Call your parents! Call Andrew and Maria! Call the doctors!" he cried, frantically.

"Um . . . call a cab?"

"We have to call a cab!"

**xO ~ . . . ~ Xo**

"Oh! _There_ you are!" A relieved female voice called out. 'Said female' --who was also accompanied by a handsome young man and a baby-- dashed over to Caroline, embraced her tightly. "Oh my god! I can't believe your in labour! Eek! Oh my god, I'm so excited!" she cried happily, and after a few minutes she released her from the hug, grinning widely.

The woman was dressed in silk, lilac PJs with matching Eyor-printed fuzzy slippers. Her long, raven hair was the true definition of "bedhead", tied back into a messy ponytail, though with most strands hanging out; she tried to tame it. She was pale skinned, and appeared to be the average height and weight for a woman. Her body type was slim, but with curves that could put even Beyoncé to shame, and she had stunning hazel eyes that seemed to shine whatever her mood.

"Hey, Maria, glad to see you guys could"--Carolined paused to yawn-- "make it. What took you guys so long, anyway?" The brunette was totally exhausted from her lack of sleep, and her anxiety grew by the second. Her gaze lingered on her stomach for a moment; she gulped, then averted it back to her black-haired friend.

"_Well_," Maria began, in a dramatic voice, "We got here like half an hour ago, but the stupid nurse at the reception was totally ignoring me, and instead chose her valuable time to talk to her boyfriend on her cellphone and file her nails, which might I add were _horribly_ painted," she bawled her hand into a fist, her voice raising slightly. "_Then_, when I started to lose my patience with her--I mean, who wouldn't?--she told me to shut up! And that I was ruining her 'important conversation"! Little witch!" she snapped while air-quoting. "I mean, what kinda hospital hires a _rude_ person like that, huh?"

"Well thanks to you, I don't think she'll dare do that again," the male holding the baby from earlier finally spoke. "You totally gave her a showing up she wont forget."

Caroline's tired eyes rested upon him. The male appeared to be in his early twenties such as herself. He was tall, well-built and pale -skinned. His shiny chartreuse locks sat on top of his head in a perfect mess, his bangs occasionally falling over his striking jade eyes. He was very good-looking without a doubt, probably one of the best looking men the brunette had seen in her life--next to Norman, of course. He, too, was dressed in his nightwear: red and blue tartan PJs with a matching blue housecoat and slippers. In his arms, a small child slept peacefully--a baby boy to be precise. The infant was wrapped up in a blue blanket, and his tuffs of green hair just visible; "Making a scene everywhere you go," he murmered, shaking his beautiful head.

"Yeah, damn right I did. Nobody talks to_ me_ like that," Maria glared. "Especially when i'm in a hurry! My best friend is in_ labour_ for Christ sake!"

"Uh, honey, you might wanna use your inside voice. Otherwise you'll wake Drew. . . _again_," the green-eyed male spoke once more, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, right. Crap," she replied, as though gaining awareness of her own son, "So. . . how are you feeling then?" she asked Caroline in a quieter tone.

"Well, I--"

"OK, here you go, honey. I got you ice chips for you to drink, your sound soother to calm you down, and the nurse said she can't give you more drugs as you've already had the limit, but you'll be given other stuff just before you give birth." Norman listed the numerous items as he walked through the door, carrying various things in his hands. "I would have gotten you tea, since that _always_ unnerves you when you're stressed out, but you're only allowed to drink these ice chips, did you know that?" he queried. Then after a few seconds, he finally took notice of the visitors.

". . . I'm fine. So totally _fine_."

Maria gave the fidgeting brunette a sympathetic smile, "Oh deary, look: I _know_ the thought of childbirth is scary, I mean, I've done it myself, remember?" she coaxed as Norman and her husband chatted. The raven-haired woman embraced her friend for a second time, "But you have every right to be scared, I mean, your basically pushing a person out of a tiny hole thats only dilated ten centimetres, that's practically impossible!"

Caroline narrowed her eyes.

Maria smiled sheepishly, "Um, what I mean is," she continued, "is that, after all the tears and the hard work, your gonna have a newborn baby to take home with you, and look after for the rest of your life. That little baby is gonna be something you're going to cherish forever, and I know that's something you've wanted for a very long time."

"Yeah. . . I guess you're right," the lilac-eyed female sighed, trying to think more positively about the situation, "But still. . . I. . . I need to push a person outta me!" she cried.

"Oh relax, after you've done it, you'll look back on it and say, 'Hey, that wasn't so bad'."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You've _done_ the hard part; you_ have_ your kid! I'm still pregnant and full of hormones."

"I've _done _the hard part? Lemme tell ya," Maria began. "Drew? Not easy. There are many more hard parts to come. The constant crying, the waking up late every night to feed him, diaper changes, and you don't what's wrong with him cause he can't talk, so you gotta try everything!"

The brunett's colour suddenly drained from her cheeks.

". . . I mean . . . _of course_ the hard part's over! After the birth it gets _much_ easier! I'm just kidding around, y'know how I play with you! Haha," she laughed nervously, looking around for an excuse, "I. . . yeah, um. . . what's that, Andrew? Drew is stirring? Coming!"

Caroline nervously gnawed at her fingernails. After all these months of carrying their child, she never really thought about actually _pushing_ it out. She was too busy pre-occupying herself with baby names, helping to decorate the nursery, buying toys and. . . having mood-swings. She took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm and not let panicked thoughts run through her mind. Exhaling, she took a sip of her ice-chips.

"Sweetie, don't stress about it, you're going to be fine," Norman said in a gentle tone, as though reading her mind. He ran a hand through her messy hair. "I promise you, OK? You'll be fine," he kissed her nose affectionately. Silence fell between them as they gazed into one another's eyes for a few seconds, and within that frame of time, Caroline's nerves seemed to vanish, and all the mutual feelings were replaced by determination and positivity. She smiled at him, the first genuine smile she showed that day.

"There you go," the cobalt-eyed man stroked her cheek. "Just keep thinking about little baby Jock coming into the world."

". . . Jock?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh. . . you were serious about that?"

"Well. . .yes," Norman rubbed his neck akwardly. "I mean it's. . . different."

"Different as in. . . the _canine_ way?"

The young man frowned. "No, different as in the _foreign_ way. I mean, think about it: nobody we know has a kid called Jock; besides, it has a nice Brittish sound to it. Can't you imagine it? Jock Maple? I mean c'mon, how unique is that, huh?" he grinned to her, edging her on, though his wife still seemed sullen about it.

"Oh yes, I can imagine it now." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm in the park with him. 'C'mere Jock! C'mere boy!' then someone walks past saying 'Oh your dog?' and I'm like 'No! My kid, you asshole!' Yes,_ very_ unique."

Norman looked skeptical, "Oh yeah, as if that would happen."

"It so would happen!" Caroline folded her arms over her chest, her mood suddenly changing. "I'm sorry, Norman, but no, I don't want people confusing my child with a damn scotty dog!"

"Y'know, if you hated it that much, you could have said so earlier."

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry! I've been too_ busy_ miraculously gaining an extra five pounds every day, having my own kid treat me like a soccer ball, and having morning sickness! I mean, it must be so hard for you, cause you don't have to experience _any_ of those things!"

"Uh. . ."

"And dammit, I have to push a human out of my lower body any time soon! Do you have to do that? _No_!" she snapped, glaring at her husband. "I mean, your job of fertilising me was a piece of cake, huh? It was over within ten seconds! Wheras this pregnancy has lasted for nine months!"

From the other side of the room, Andrew and Maria kept quiet. They both watched as Caroline encountered her mood-swing, and Norman failed miserably at calming her down.

"Oh no, more mood-swings? I thought we'd gotten rid of those with you," the green-haired man whispered to his wife, who was currently holding their son. She rolled her eyes at him, busying herself with the baby.

"Well what do you expect? She's in labour right now. Hundreds of things are going through her mind," she whispered back in a curt manner. "Besides, be thankful she's nowhere _near_ as bad as what I was."

Andrew thought back to those times where Maria would suddenly transform into 'The Hulk' over the slightest of things. He bit his tongue, "Don't remind me. . ."

"Oh and you know what _else_ is bothering me?" Caroline grunted. Her breathing became shorter. "My contractions stopped a while ago. . . and are. . .being replaced by a different kind of pain. . . and my body. . . is having a spazm that I can't control. . ." she clutched her husband's hand tightly, her face showing pain. "Ugh. . .what's wrong with me _now_?"

"Well, honey. . . ow. . . if you let go of my hand. . . ow. . . I'll gladly fetch the--OW."

"Wait, did you just say your contractions _stopped_?" Maria asked, her face utterly serious. "And your having a spazm? Oh. . . my. . . god! Caroline your pushing! The baby's coming _now_! Oh, God! Andrew, go get the nurse! Move it!" Maria ordered, pointing to the door. Her husband obeyed and ran to find a nurse.

"What?" Caroline gasped. She felt like she was going to be sick, as she released a few more grunts, "A-are you s-s-sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure! That happened to me just before I gave birth. You're pushing! Oh my god! Keep pushing! C'mon you can do it!" Maria instructed. "Take deep breaths, too! Like this! Just follow my lead!"

From that point on, everything went by in a blur.

_A painful, frightening blur._

She was_ pretty_ sure she heard the doctors yell, "It's a girl!". She was _definitely_ sure she heard Norman cry while on the phone to his parents, and she was _positive_ the baby the nurse was washing was hers, but, what she knew for_ certain_ was that the pain was over. The desire to push was no longer there. Her body was now relaxing, and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She let her eyes close for a second, drifting back and fourth into a peaceful slumber.

But then. . .

The soft cries of her newborn daughter awoken her, as she was placed in her arms for the first time.

**xO ~ . . . ~ Xo**

Oh my lord. Look at her, she's so . . . _beautiful_."

"She has your eyes, Norman."

"Oh, yes she does. My baby has my eyes!"

"I . . . "

Too overcome with emotion to even speak, Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand, while she held her baby in the other. She couldn't stop crying. She gazed down at her daughter, who was wrapped up in a pink, cotton blanket. She then moved her hand over to her tiny head, stroking it ever so gently, afraid of its frailty. Her tufts of brown hair tickled her fingers. The new mother moved her baby up close to her face and kissed her on the forehead, unable to tear away from her bright blue eyes.

_She was gorgeous._

"I. . . Oh. . . I," Caroline tried to speak. "I just. . . love her. . ." she smiled, sniffling. Her eyes began to water again.

"She's p-p-perfect," Norman stuttered, beginning to tear up. "Absoloutely. . . perfect."

A comfortable silence formed. All was quiet, except for the baby's gurgling.

"We still have to name her," Norman finally said.

Three pairs of eyes rested on the new mother. She pondered for a few minutes, before smiling and looking at her husband.

"I want to name her after my mom." She then gazed back to her daughter. "Maybella -- Maybella Maple."

"Maybella?" Norman repeated. His eyes firmly locked onto the tiny bundle of joy. He smiled. "Maybella, it is."

All was silent again, until the arrival of both Caroline's and Norman's parents. The room echoed with chatter and celebration as everyone made a fuss over the newborn, taking turns holding her.

The blue blanket currently in Maria's arms moved around, until a head of green hair could be seen. Blinking his sleep away, Caroline watched Drew take in his surroundings. She guessed he was probably confused on why he was here, and where he was, and also he would be pretty hungry too.

"Oh, it's my turn to hold her now," her husband said, extending his arms.

Caroline passed May over to her father, she watched as Drew's eyes flashed with curiosity. The brunette laughed to herself. The infant seemed fasinated by what was wrapped inside the blanket.

"Oh, hey little guy. You're finally awake," his mother cooed to him.

Drew didn't respond to her, not even when she stroked his hair and flashed him a bottle of milk, only because May was now staring at him from across the room. The two youngsters held their gaze on each other for a few moments, before Drew raised a hand and waved at her, smiling.

His first ever smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay another chapter done! :D I'm going to update more things during the summer! OMGZ. ITS SUMMER. AARGH :D I'll probably update **LRG** or something, since it's winning the poll :) thanks to everyone who voted! Oh but you must all know, I wont be able to update after this saturday, cause I go away on holiday for a week :) but never fear! After that i'll be back!

R&R please :P

_**---Kirsty :)) x**_


	2. First Words?

_A/N: Hey Yall Haruka-xTwin-x here and thankies for tha reviews and thnx for being honest _

_This is my first time posting my stories, so i'll probably will make a lot of mistakes :$. If ya see any tell me, i've tried to um... see where I went wrong and hopefully it's better ) first chapter sooo sorry forgot to do a disclaimer are you supposed to? oh well i'll do it any way ) and the reason I rated my fic quite high is because it will get more mature and um violentish as the story grows, right now May && Drew are just kiddies. Anywayyy heres chapter twoooo, so read! D_

_May: Haruka-xTwin-x doesn't own Pokemon...hehe_

_Me: Well state thi obvious, I mean i'm writing fanfiction arn't I?_

First Words?

The sunny skies of Pettleburg City was painted a lovely pink and orange, the sun was rising on the lovely Sunday morning. The leaves on the trees were turning a goldy-brown colour, so delicate and fragile that even a light breeze of the wind would tear one or two away from the trees. The small animals were busy hiding away from the world, hibernating until the spring would return again. Autumn was here, Maria's favourite time of the year. Usually it would be summer. Since it is the most warmest time of the year, everybody loves summer don't they? Wrong. Maria did enjoy the summer, as much as the next person did, but autumn was just special to her. It was the season her son was born, Drew. Just last week everyone had celebrated Drew's first birthday. Such a happy day, Maria and Andrew felt proud in some way. Their son now 1 year old? He had been born a year ago? certainly doesn't feel like it. She remembered everyone being there, giving him birthday presents and cards. His _huge _badge he had on which had a big number 1 on it. His birthday cake, it was white with different coloured hot air balloons, each one spelling his name. There was one right in the middle having the number 1 on it. Maria felt a tear rolling down her cheek once he blew out the candle's and everyone clapped and cheered. Especially once everyone sang happy birthday to him. Talk about your emotional parent right? She smiled as she remembered Caroline, Norman and little May was there. It was so cute of how May and Drew wouldn't leave each other's side. They were playing with each other non-stop. May had been wearing a pink dress and had her hair in a small ponytail. She was such a cute little baby. They were really good friends already by the looks of it.

A few birds flew past a couple of houses, chirping loudly. Maria was in the kitchen making some toast for herself, she was spreading yellowy goodness onto a slice. She looked out the window and smiled. She saw a couple of kids with their mom. They were carrying bags and a large box of candy. Out of one of the bags was a claw hanging out. She guessed they had just been shopping for Halloween, it was nearing and everyone was getting prepared with buying costumes and candy for trick-or-treaters. Maria had finished buttering her toast and went into the living room to watch T.V. Another reason she loved this time of year. Halloween. One of her favourite holidays. She loved dressing up, you could be as scary as you want, or in Maria's case, be as silly as you want. She loved to trick-or-treat, it was a fun excuse to get candy from completely random people. Halloween party's were also lots of fun, and something to look forward to as well. Of course, she doesn't do that now. She's a grown woman. She nibbled a bit of her toast, she remembered lots of memories of her and Caroline running around and screaming like crazy, acting all hyper from the amounts of candy they had ate. She laughed to herself. She also remembered waking up with bad stomach aches, but it was worth it. She heard someone coming down the stairs and yawning.

"Oh and I don't get any toast?" joked a male voice. Maria rolled her hazel eyes.

"Yeah well you always sleep in." Andrew walked up behind her and kissed her head.

"Yeah usually I do, but this little guy woke me up, didn't you Drew?" Drew yawned, then he laughed.

"Mama, mama mama mama!" he said happily. Andrew scowled. He lifted Drew up to face him.

"Hey, what happened to daddy?" Drew stared at him blankly, then he blew a bubble in his mouth. When it popped, Drew laughed hysterically. Maria giggled.

"I guess he's just a mommy's boy." Andrew grumbled. Then he walked into the kitchen and placed Drew into his high chair. He made Drew some porridge, a mushy food, easy for him to eat. Maria finished her toast and put her plate away. She turned to face her husband.

"So what are you doing today, are you coming with me and Caroline?" Andrew shook his head.

"Nah me and Norman are gonna do some male bonding time, we haven't done that in a while. You and Caroline are having a girl time, except you'll have the kids." Maria looked over at Drew who was shoving all the porridge in his mouth and had in dripping all over the place. She laughed and grabbed a cloth and wiped his face.

"Caroline told me May still hasn't talked." Andrew looked surprised.

"She _still _hasn't said her first word? but she's 6 months now, she should be saying at least something now." Maria turned to face him.

"Yeah I know but some babies talk quicker than others, I mean Drew was a fast talker, May she might just be shy or something, she might take a little longer or who knows? maybe she'll talk today, all babies go at different paces." Andrew cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I suppose, but I'd be surprised if she didn't say anything, she will probably start talking soon, now if you excuse me, I have to go and get changed, Norman said we have to leave early." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, fishing is so boring, I can't understand why you two would wanna do that anyway, but whatever it's your choice."

"Hey fishing is a lot of fun when you give it a chance, but it's a _guy _sport. Woman just don't understand. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get changed and dig up some earth worms," Andrew replied. He walked upstairs and went into the bedroom. Maria sighed and looked over at Drew, who was looking at her with a porridge covered smile. Maria laughed and cleaned his face again.

"C'mon cutie, we're going to the play park today," she said in a happy voice and picking Drew out of his baby chair. Then the two of them, followed Andrew upstairs.

Caroline strapped May in her pushchair, then locked the door. She was making her way down to Maria's house. They were going to the play park today, so the kids could play with each other while she and Maria got a chance to talk. As Caroline made her way down the street people walking by would stop and say how cute May was. Caroline smiled. May was holding her favourite stuffed animal, Snowy the teddy bear. May was clutching it to her chest smiled happily. She knew she was going to see Drew today and they would be playing, like they always do when they see each other.

"We're going to see Drew aren't we May?" Caroline asked, seeing she was excited about seeing him. May giggled. "His birthday party was great, you and Drew just wouldn't leave each other. When we tried to get Drew to blow out the candle's both of you were having tantrums, just because you had to stop playing for 5 minutes!" May giggled, not really knowing what she had said. Caroline smiled at the memory, May and Drew had become really close to each other. Ever since they first met, thy hit off. Caroline smiled, it was just so cute. She stopped when she heard someone call her name, Caroline looked behind her and saw Maria and Drew. She had put Drew in his pushchair too. They made their way down to them.

"Well good morning Cazzy! and good morning to you too May sweetie," Maria greeted happily. May smiled and waved shyly, to both her and Drew. Drew smiled and waved back.

"May, May!" Drew said excitedly. May giggled again. Caroline smiled.

"Hey Mars, and hi Drewy how are you?" Caroline asked. Drew smiled.

"Ok." Maria smirked.

"He's quite the talker aint he?" Caroline nodded. They began walking again.

"Norman and I have been waiting for May to say her first word, but she wont say anything. She knows what we're saying to her, as long as it's simple and not a lot of complicated words, but I wonder why she won't start saying anything? but I'm just getting my hopes up, I mean 6 months is just when they start talking, but I wonder when she will." Maria frowned.

"Hunnie that's not true, Drew said his first word a little before 6 months, some babies can say a _lot_ of things at that time. May, she's just going at a slower pace. Maybe she'll say it soon, just don't pressure her okay?" Caroline nodded.

"Yeah I know. Just that I'm excited to hear her talk, guess Norman is too."

Both mothers looked down to see Drew staring at May and smiling. May smiled back shyly and giggled. Maria smirked.

"Those two seem to be getting along well, cute aint it?" Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, May really looks up to Drew, whenever she's going to see him she get's all happy and smiles constantly."

"Yeah Drew too, but he always shouts MAY! happily and gets excited. Those two really like each other." The two mothers smiled at their children. They crossed the road of the next street and there was a large play park. It was quite busy lots of kids running around, screaming. Other mothers chatting and keeping an eye on their children. Maria and Caroline walked into the park. They took the babies out of their prams and told them to go play. Drew and May smiled at each other and they grabbed each others hand and ran to the sand area. Caroline and Maria sat down chatting.

"You know being a mother is different than what I thought it would be," Caroline said. Maria gave a quizzical look.

"How do you mean?"

"Just that, I thought it would be really heard work, and I was worried. Will I be a good mother? will my kid like me? will I like my kid? All these crazy thoughts, but when May was placed in my arms for the first time, I had this feeling I've never had before. It was wonderful. It feels stupid to have been thinking all that but I'm sure everyone worries about stuff like that. Seeing May now makes me happy, she's 6 months now, another 6 and she'll be 1 year old. Just like your Drew."

"I know how you feel, I mean I had those worries too, and I worried if Andrew would be able to cope with Drew, but he does and he's a great father. Drew being a year old is great, I mean that's him lived a year of his life already and it went by so quick. Pretty soon they'll be going to nursery school."

"Then elementary school."

"Yeah, then middle school."

"High school!"

"Then collage."

"Then they'll be getting married."

"Having families of their own."

"Yeah...and by that time we'll be..."

"GRANDPARENTS!" They both yelled at the same time. Then they giggled like schoolgirls. They looked over to where May and Drew were and saw they were coming over. They sat down on the grass.

"Mommy, hungry," Drew said while holding his stomach. Maria went into the back of his pushchair and into a large pick nick bag and got out a sandwich and his sippy cup.

"Maybe it's time for May to eat something too," Caroline said, noting her daughter looked hungry. She got her out a snack. Drew ate his sandwhich, but threw away a bit to some seagulls. Drew then laughed.

"Birdy eat!" May then giggled and threw a bit. Maria had a scornful look on her face.

"No Drewy, no give the birdies your sandwich, bad." Drew gave a cheeky smile and did it again. May giggled more. Maria however saw it, and didn't think it was funny "Drewy," She warned in a scowling tone. Drew looked at May and smiled.

"Fun feedy birdy!" May smiled. Drew kept doing it and Maria was scowling at him, she was giving him into trouble, mabye just a little too loudly. May looked at Drew, she looked as though she was concentrating. She smiled.

"R-R-Rooey." Caroline looked at May. She was he staring at Drew again with that concentrating look on her face.

"R-R-R" She was stuttering. "Rooey," Caroline smiled with happiness. May was only heard by her, since Maria was still telling Drew off rather loudly. Caroline nuged her arm and indicated her to look at May. Maria cocked an eyebrow but looked anyway. May still stared at Drew.

"R-R-Rooey...Rooey,Rooey...Rooey!" May said a little louder. Caroline squealed and picked her up and put her on her knee. Maria smiled too.

"May did you just talk? go on say it again, say it," Caroline encouraged. May looked blank for a while. Then she smiled cutely.

"Rooey! Rooey, Rooey, Rooey!" Caroline squealed again and hugged her daughter.

"She did it, my baby said my first word!" Maria smiled and squealed too.

"Awww how adorable Cazzy, told ya she would talk soon...but what did she say again?" Caroline released May from the embrace and May smiled.

"Rooey!" She said again. Maria and Caroline looked at each other and smiled sweetly, they then both looked at Drew.

"I...I think she's trying to say Drewy, but can't pronounce the 'D' so she's saying Rooey. How cute is that!" Maria squealed. Caroline cuddled May again.

"I thought her first word would of been momma or dadda not Drewy, well Rooey." Maria picked Drew up, he was unaware of what the fuss was about.

"You know little guy your pretty special, May gave you her first smile, now you're her first word, that's so cute, you're such a lucky little boy." Drew looked at May and she smiled.

"Rooey!" She said happily. Drew smiled and giggled.

"May!" both of the young babies laughed. Caroline smiled.

"Yeah...special indeed."

_A/N: Well that's chapter two typed for ya ;) Look I know there hasn't been much shippiness, coz well they're just kiddies! but next chapter will be the last unshippiness PROMISE! coz I decided to make Max appear, well ya know be born && stuff, but chapter 4 && beyond will be alllll about contestshippiness! so I wont let you down Cs'rs! Now that you have read, please review! and make me happy! I wont post chapter 3 unless I have 5 reviews, just like last time ) soooooo if you ever wanna know what happens next...review! that's all i'm askin lol xD oh and btw Caroline && Maria have nicknames, that's very important in this story!_

_May: REVIEW! Max will be born next!_

_Drew: Okayyyyy_

_Me: Yay!_


	3. Play Days & Newborns!

_**

* * *

A/N: Hey there waves well this is chappie 3 yasss! finally lol x3 thanks for you lovely reviewers, Imust admit when I saw all of them I was like wowwwwww! going fast! only need 1 more! lol, I guess my advertising paid off ) lol. Well to let ya'll know, this will be the last unshippiness chapter! I already said it but whatever i'll say it again! yay!! This is the chapter where...Max is born! so um yeah, just read please coz i'll make the next chapters more cutesy and romanticy, well the romance the FULL on romance will need to wait till their older I mean they can't just make out when their like 2 can they? lol funny if they did x well PLEASE READ!!!! and I will be one veryy happy author, and I will try my hardest to make you one VERYYY happy Contestshipper!**_

_**May: Haruka-xTwin-x does not own pokemon, and is my twin!**_

_**Me: yay!...Sniffle I wish I did own pokemon NOOOOOO!**_

_**Drew: I'm glad you don't who knows what crazy things you would do!**_

_**Me: Yea...like you and May...together...laughs evilly**_

_**Drew and May: BLUSHING!!!**_

**_ Play Days & Newborns!_**

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for May to come over?, I mean I could take her to my parents it's no trouble at all," Caroline said tiredly. She was clutching her stomach in pain. Caroline was pregnant, with her and Norman's second chid. It had been two years since May had been born, they had talked about having another baby, a sibling for their only daughter. Norman had agreed, he was more than happy to have another baby. Caroline and Norman had both wanted just two kids. One girl, which they got, and one boy. Norman was hoping for a son, to take after him, Caroline was too.

"Cazzy, it's more than fine. We had this conversation last night. Of course May can come over, infact Drew would be disappointed if she didn't. I already told him that May would be here today and he's looking forward to seeing her," Maria replied happily. Caroline forced a smile on her pretty face, even though her stomach was killing her.

"Okay, Norman and I will be there as soon as possible." She was about to hang up, but Maria stopped her.

"Now sweetie you remember to get Norman to call us and tell us what's happening. We, well mostly me wants to know if everything is going okay, okay?" Caroline smiled wider, Maria was such a thoughtful person.

"Okay Mars, I promise, and tell me if May causes any trouble."

"May? cause trouble? please, she's a little angel. Now hurry up and get on over here! the quicker you do the quicker you get to the hospital and give birth to your baby!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Okay bye," she replied quickly. She put the phone down and staggered over to the sofa. She was careful, not to rush herself and walked slowly. It was only like a 2 centimetre walk, but to her it felt longer. Once she got there she gripped onto it and her breathing was fast and raspy. She was really out of breath.

"Norman, have you gotten May up yet?" she called upstairs. Without a reply Norman came downstairs, with May in his arms. He had a red baby bag over his shoulder and was holding his car keys in his mouth. He walked over to his wife and put May down on the sofa. She was still half asleep, but after all it was like 7:30 in the morning.

"Yeah, I've packed all her things, we're ready to go, c'mon I'll help you to the car." Norman put his arms around his wife and helped her walk over to the door. May yawned and looked up.

"C'mon sweetie, we're going to Drew's," Caroline said in a sweet tone. May gave a sleepy smile and got off from the sofa and walked over to her parents by herself. She was still in her pyjamas. A red t-shirt with the snoopy dog on it and red trousers to match. Her hair was put into two pigtails, but they were falling out, since she had just came out of bed.

"Mommy, is the baby coming today," May asked while rubbing her eyes. Caroline groaned, she felt the baby kick her, then she smiled at her daughter.

"Yes darling, it'll be here soon." They left the house and made their way over to the car. Norman had to help Caroline into her seat and strap her in, then he had to put May in her baby seat and strap her in also. Norman sighed tiredly and started the car, they reversed slowly out of their garage, then drove down the silent streets of Pettleburg.

"Oh May sweetie, nice seeing you again, Drew was been waiting for you!" Maria cooed as she picked May up. May just giggled. Norman smiled and rubbed his neck.

* * *

"Hey thanks again for babysitting May for us, while we're at the hospital, we really appreciate it." Maria gave him a warm smile.

"Anything or you guys, May is just a little treasure! she'll be no bother. Now off you go! and remember to call us okay?" Norman handed her May's baby bag and her stuffed teddy bear Snowy.

"Okay, I wont forget bye! and bye bye May, mommy and daddy will be back with a new brother or sister!" May gave a smile and waved.

"Bye mommy bye daddy!" Norman blew her a kiss and headed over to the car. Then he and Caroline drove away, to the Rustboro City hospital. Maria gave her a warm smile, she closed the door and headed into the living room.

"So sweetie pie are you hungry? do you want some breakfast? May nodded, then she yawned, she was still a little tiered. Maria then set her down onto the comfy cream-coloured sofa, then she gave her, her teddy bear Snowy.

"Okay May, I'll make you some toast, Andrew is just getting Drew up, so he'll be up soon." Then Maria walked into the kitchen and made a start on breakfast. May looked down at Snowy, then she sighed.

"I hope the baby will be borned soon, I want to see it," she said happily. She stared at the stuffed toy, in May's eyes, the teddy bear seemed to form a smile across it's red stitched mouth, as though to reassure her. May smiled back and cuddled it.

"But daddy I'm tiered!" a familiar, annoyed voice called from upstairs. May gasped, then beamed brightly, knowing exactly who its was. She turned around and stood up on top of the sofa, she had to stand since she was so small. She was clutching Snowy tightly, in all of her excitement.

"I know son, but May's here and she's downstairs waiting for you, don't you want to play with her?" Andrew replied, as he came down the stairs holding Drew, he was wearing navy blue superman pyjamas. His usually neat hair was quite messy, due to the fact he had just woken up. May smiled brightly, she always did when she saw him. Drew rubbed his emerald green eyes and yawned. He then looked over to the sofa and saw May standing there smiling happily at him.

"May, May!" Drew yelled excitedly. Andrew put him down and he practically flew down the rest of the stairs and ran up to her. He laughed to himself, Drew always got excited when he saw May. He jumped onto the couch and hugged her. May giggled and she hugged him back. Andrew made his way into the kitchen, looking back to the hugging tots. Maria handed him a plate of toast.

"Well looks like somebody isn't sleepy anymore," she said laughing. Andrew nodded.

"Tell me about it, Drew practically jumped out my arms and go and hug her, I nearly dropped him."

"Well I think it's adorable, now go and give them their toast, I've made enought for both of them," Maria instructed. Andrew obeyed and went into the living room and gave them their breakfast.

"This is gonna be fun isn't it May? we can play all day until the new baby is here!" Drew said excitedly, while taking a slice of toast from the plate his dad had just brought in. May smiled.

"Yep, I always havey fun with you Drewy, what do you wanna do first?" she asked as she also took a slice of the toasted bread.

"We can play hided-and-go-peek!" May's eyes lit up.

"I love that game! but...can Snowy play too?" May asked pointing to her stuffed bear, Drew smiled.

"Yeah he can!" May pouted.

"Um snowy is a girly, not a boy!" Drew gave an embarrassed smile.

"Oh sorry, _she _can play then." May gave him a happy smile and looked at Snowy, it seemed to give her yet another smile, as though thanking her for including her. May giggled and sat her on her lap. Drew and May sat together eating their breakfast. They would look at each other then and now, but looked away when the other saw.

* * *

A few hours had passed since breakfast, May and Drew had um "lost" their sleepiness and were now hyper little tots. They had been running around the place playing tag, with their boundless energy, it was so cute. Maria and Andrew were clearing away the plates, lunch had just finished. The two toddlers had ate it quick so they could go play again. They had now moved on from tag to playing _hided_-and-go-_peek_.

"Isn't it so adorable of how close May and Drew are?" Maria asked, she gave Andrew a blue dinosaur plate to dry. Andrew gave her a weird look as he took the plate from her.

"Yeah I do, their best friends what do you expect?" Maria smiled.

"I know that! but ya know...I think maybe sometime in the future, they might become "more than best friends", if ya know what I mean," she replied winking and using air quotes. Andrew smirked.

"You really think that?" Maria rolled her eyes, she passed him another plate.

"Honestly you are so blind, can't you see true love when it's right in front of you man!"

"Maria chill! their only two years old, forgive me for not sensing that a couple of toddlers are madly in love with each other! they don't even know what love is!" he replied taking the other dinosaur plate from her. Maria giggled.

"They don't have to know, they just have to feel," she said in a dreamy sweet tone. Andrew looked at her as though she was insane.

"Maria I knew you were a little wacky at times but has really crossed the line!" Maria giggled and playfully hit him.

"I'm not wacky! well...okay sometimes I can be a little out there but i'm not crazy, I know Drew has a little crush on May, and May feels the same. Even though their only tots doesn't mean they can't feel love! and I know their too young to understand, but...I bet when they're older they _will_ become more than just friends Mister! I know it!" Andrew rolled his eyes. They had finished clearing up and headed into the living room.

"Norman still hasn't called, he said he would," Maria said sounding worried.

"Calm down, it's probably because nothings happened yet. I'm sure he'll call soon," Andrew replied hugging her. Suddenly the phone started ringing. "Okay if that's him then that is _wayyyyy_ freaky." He went over to the phone and picked it up, but before he could answer Maria snatched it off of him.

"Hello? Norman finally! yeah I've been worried how is she, is the baby okay? oh she's just going into labour? the baby will be here soon? oh thank god. Well call us when the bundle of joy is here! okay? well bye!" Maria hung up and beamed brightly.

"So I take it that was him, okayy like I said, freaky. So how is she?" Andrew asked, a little annoyed she had just took the phone away from him, but also creeped out physic moment he had. Maria nodded.

"Yep Norman said that she is just in labour now, the doctors said that the baby will be here in about 2 more hours since her contractions are quite bad." Andrew smiled.

"Okay now you can relax, let's watch some T.V, Ugly Betty's on your favourite!" Andrew tempted. Maria giggled and pulled him over to the couch.

* * *

May and Drew were upstairs playing in Drew's room, they had been playing with stuffed pokemon toys for a while. Since they got tiered of running about, they decided to play with their cuddly toys, to calm down a little. Drew had a Roselia and an Absol. May had a Torchick and an Eevee.

"I like this pokemon, it's cute and nice!" May said hugging the Torchick. Drew smiled.

"Yeah I like him too, Roselia is my favoritee pokemon. It's cool!" May giggled but Drew sighed.

"I'm bored let's do something else." Their energy had just suddenly came back to them. May looked around and smiled.

"Let's jumpy on the beddy!" Drew laughed.

"Okay c'mon." He grabbed her and pulled her up onto his bed. They started jumping up and down, pretending it's a bouncy castle. They were giggling and having fun. They took each others hands and jumped higher, laughing loudly. They stopped a few minutes later out of breath and they flopped onto the bed, laughing.

"That was fun Rooey!" May said, trying to catch her breath. Rooey her first word. She still called him that, as a little nickname. Drew liked it.

"Yeah it was fun! I jumped higher than you!" Drew teased. May shook her head.

"Nope I jumped higher than _you! _" May giggled.

"Well lets see who can jump higher!" Drew challenged. He got up and started jumping again. May got up and started jumping too.

"Okay, but it'll be me!" They two tots laughed loudly as they tried to out jump each other. They were having so much fun, they didn't realise that Maria was standing in the doorway.

"Ahem" she said clearing her throat. May and Drew looked at each other and then looked at the door. They immediately stopped jumping and flopped onto the bed, laughing. Maria giggled too.

"Were you two just jumping on the bed?" she asked playfully. May and Drew looked at each other and grinned. Then they looked at Maria, acting all cute.

"Noooooo," May said innocently. Drew nodded. Maria smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. The two toddlers giggled and nodded their heads.

"Yessss," Drew said in the same innocent tone as May. Maria giggled. She knew they had done it, but they were just soo cute, they could convince you they didn't do anything even though you saw it yourself!

"Okay then, do you want a video on or something?" Maria asked looking at the thousands of videos in Drew's video shelf. May played with her hair and nodded.

"Yes please Mrs. Drew's mommy." Maria laughed lightly. She walked over to May and picked her up.

"Aww aren't you just a little angel? but May you can call me Maria, now what video do you want on?" she walked over to the crammed video shelf so May could pick. May scanned the shelf for a while, then she just chose a random video. It was sticking out a bit. She pointed to it.

"That one!" she said happily. Maria picked out the one she had chosen, it was an all time favourite. The Lion King.

"Okay so you want to watch The Lion King?" May nodded and clapped her hands.

"Yay Lion king!" Maria smiled at her cuteness, she put May back on the bed and then played the video for them.

"Okay now now jumping on the bed okay? you might fall and hurt yourselves, you two be good and watch the film okay?" Maria said in a playful stern voice. May and Drew nodded.

"Okay Mrs. Drew's- um Mayria," May said unsurely. Maria stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Like I said you're just a little angel. Be good sweeties." Then Maria walked out and closed the door. May looked at Drew and smiled.

"Hey Rooey, I like what your mommy was calling me, a angel. I really like that!" She said happily. Drew smiled.

"Angel...hmm...that an be your other name coz you don't havy one yet! I can calley you angel!" May's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I like that, that's a nice other namey! thanks Rooey!" Drew smiled.

"Your welcome Angel." May smiled and hugged him, Drew was a little surprised a little by her sudden hug, but smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Time had passed from 1:00pm, to 3:00pm, it was getting later in the afternoon. Maria had fallen asleep on the sofa, and Andrew had gone in for a shower. It was peaceful in the house. The only noise was from the T.V, Maria had forgotten to turn it off, but she didn't awake from the sound. She was in a deep sleep. The phone was right next to her on the coffee table. May and Drew had been quite, they had probably fell asleep too. They've had busy day, from playing tag to "hidey-and-go-peek", to fighting the monsters in the closet, playing with stuffed animals and pokemon toys. Not to mention jumping on the beds. They must of tiered themselves out. Everything was all so quite...well not for long. The telephone started ringing, and it was really loud! probably because Maria, had it right beside her. She woke up with a jump, then she yawned and scratched her head, still not fully woken up yet. She looked around her for the stupid alarm clock that had woken her up.

"Mmm huh? wait that's not the alarm clock," Maria said aloud to herself. Then her eyes widened, she realised it was the phone. Shaking out all of her sleep she grabbed the phone and answered it, knowing it was probably Norman.

"Hello? Norman!? what the baby's born, it's here!? it's a boy? Caroline wants us there right now!? um okay! we're on our way, bye." She hung up and ran upstairs.

"Andrew Norman just called, Caroline had a little boy! she wants us there now move it!" she yelled and knocking the bathroom door frantically. Then she rushed into Drew's room.

"Okay sweeties we have to go, the baby's he-" she stopped in her tracks, and smiled sweetly. "Awwww," she said quietly. There before her was Drew and May sleeping. May had her head on Drew's shoulder and was cuddling him. Drew had his arms wrapped around May, they looked so peaceful and innocent, so adorable. Snowy was beside May, it's eyes looked closed as though it was sleeping too. Freaky how life like that bear was at times. Maria squealed to herself. She ran out of the room and knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Hunnie hurry up you gotta see-" she was cut off again by the door suddenly opening. Andrew was standing there dressed in a blue sports t-shirt and matching blue sweatpants. His hair was still wet and hung over his emerald eyes.

"I gotta see what exactly?" he asked confused. Maria grabbed his hand and pulled him into Drew's room.

"That!" she pointed to the two sleeping babies. Andrew averted his gaze from his smiling, happy wife to Drew and May. He smiled and laughed.

"Aww, now that is just about the cutest thing I have ever saw, but... we can't just stare at them we have to get going," he replied while flicking his hair. Maria frowned at him for wanting to disturb the cuteness, but she realised he was right. She went over to them and shook them gently.

"Drew...May, c'mon babies we have to go to the hospital, May your mommy had the baby. She's waiting for you," she said in a cooing soft voice. Drew and May's eyes flickered open. They yawned and sat up, their eyes showing sleep and tiredness.

"The baby's here?" May asked while rubbing her sapphire eyes, Maria nodded.

"Yeah and your mommy and daddy are waiting for you to come and see." May beamed and laughed.

"Kai, c'mon Drew we have to go!," she said taking his hand and sliding off the bed. Drew followed her, although he was still not fully awake yet. Maria picked up May and Andrew picked up Drew, then they went downstairs and outside to the car. Once everybody was strapped in they drove of to Rustboro City, to the hospital where the new baby was born.

* * *

"Um hi we're here to see Caroline Maple, she just gave birth today," Maria said to the receptionist. The girl was about 19 years old and had curly blonde hair. She was very tanned she had lots and LOTS of make-up on. Her eyes were so light blue they almost looked clear as though she was possessed. Clearly she had put contacts in. She was on her cell phone talking to who Maria thought was her boyfriend, she just ignored Maria and kept chatting away ad if their was no-one there.

"No I'm not going to hang up, _you _hang up sweetie," she said in a high pitched voice and twirling her hair. Maria rolled her eyes and stayed calm, perhaps she said it too quiet?

"Excuse me could you tell us what floor and what room number Caroline Maple is on?" she asked again, but the Blondie still didn't answer.

"I'm _not _going to hang up Ricky, you hang up, I'm not hanging up on you, you! no you!," she said while giggling. She got out her nail file and started filling her nails while putting her cell in-between her shoulder and head. Maria sighed, obviously getting rather annoyed at this bimbo.

"HELLO! can you _please _tell me where the hell Caroline Maple is! I need to see her right away!," Maria practically screamed at her, making May and Drew and even Andrew jump. The girl obviously heard her this time, thank god. She gave her a dirty look and tutted.

"Hold on sweetie there's like people here like asking me stuff, I know again! like don't I ever get any peace around here when do I ever like get a break!" she said in a nasty tone. She put the cell down and her filer down.

"Can I like help you?" she said sounding board. Maria gritted her teeth, seriously attitude problem much? they'll let anybody have jobs these days, including stupid, make-up, tanned, freaky, annoying, dumb, ignorant, I Don't Do my Job Properly kind of people! seriously when do I ever get a break? what the hell are you working at a _hospital _for as a damn _receptionist. _

Maria gave her a false sweet smile.

"Um yes I'm looking for Caroline Maple she just gave birth today." The girl rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. She went to the computer and looked through the databases. Then she looked back up.

"She's like on the 3rd floor in like room 230," she said still giving nasty looks. Maria gave a glare of her own.

"Like thanks!" she said falsely and they walked off to the elevator.

* * *

"Oh Caroline he's absolutely beautiful!" Maria said while looking at the newborn. Caroline gave a weak smile.

"Yeah and hey he takes after Norman, he's a spitting image of him!" Andrew added.

"Well actually he has Caroline's eyes, dark brown runs in the family." Norman said sheepishly. Maria smiled and lifted May up beside her mother. Caroline smiled at her.

"Look baby, this is your new little brother, his name is Max, Max Maple." May looked at the small baby. He seemed to be looking back at May. May smiled and waved.

"Hi Maxy," she said softly. Max continued to stare at his big sister, then he fell asleep. Andrew put Drew next to May so he could see the new baby.

"May that's your new brother?" May nodded and smiled.

"Yep, my little brother Maxy," she replied with a smile. Norman grinned at her.

"May your going to be a good big sister aren't you?" May nodded.

"Yep the bestest sister in the world." Caroline smiled at her.

"Will you help look after him?" May nodded again.

"Yes mommy! I will!" Everyone gave a light chuckle.

"Well May I think you will make a great big sister," Maria said winking.

"The bestest?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Norman and Caroline nodded.

"The bestest," they said together.

* * *

A/N: Well there ya all go chapter 3! wheeeeee! uft I think that's my longest chapter i've done so far! but worth it lol. You probably wondering why May and Drew and stuff didn't go to the hospital to wait, we'll I didn't for two reasons

1. I wanted to make a play day with drew and May, to make it cute and mushy

2. It would be kind of boring don't ya think?

Well like I Promised, that's the last unshippiness chapter, there was cute moments, but now that's out of the way, in chapter 4 May and Drew are starting nursery school, they'll be 4 years old. Andd this is where I bring more characters into the scene, not telling you who but if you probably know who. Oh yeah I've noticed that I've always started my chapters like in the morning. LAME I mean I don't know about you but it's annoying me!! next chapter will be starting in the morning but in future I'll try and not like do that! and lol the receptionist, I bet you weren't expecting it well neither was I! I just added it for fun, to see if it was funny! And btw if the Snowy bear isn't alive, it's coz when you're a little kid toys are real to ya, so that's why I wrote that it kept smiling and stuff hehe, well now you have read all of this I EXPECT you to...REVIEW!!! please and thank you!

Look I got a problem all my pharagraphs are too close together so whern I do a scene change it looks weird and wont work S, so I tried to seperate them with a line going across the page, then I would do the scene change, sounds stupid but I can't get it to work!! soof you know why or know how to helo me send a message and help me out, it would make a diffrence for my storys and I want to be able to do htis for chapter 4 an it's really annoying me:

May: Please review coz I want to go to nursery and meet the "new characters"

Drew: Yeah me to so move it!

Me: Don't be soo damn rude!...review


	4. Preschool Excitement!

**A/N: Hii everybody -waves- well like wow chapter 4? yesh it has been a while and...sorry if you were waiting for this and NOO i didn't forget thank you veryyy much, i'm really busy at school and stuff, lots of...TESTS!! NOOOOOOOOO and MATTHS TEST NOOOO! well you don't care anyway do ya? no, no you don't! it's okay I wasn't looking for sympathy anyway!...YOU ARE SOOOOOOO MEAN! -cries- ...JUST KIDDING! LOL x anyway as I said in last chapter nicknames are veryyyyyyyy importanti! and you now know the names...Rooey!! AWWWWW and Angel! AWWWWW persoally i think chapter 3 was extremely cheesy and I am sorry NOOOOOO! well here we go and yeah about "Nursery school" I changed it to preschool or um kindergarten. it sounds better and more American, since my story had been based on American O and why use a not American word? like hello strangeee...Disclamier!:**

**May: Haruka-xTwin-x does ****NOT**** own pokemon.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! curse you!**

**Drew: um okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **

**Me: Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy nothing mister! Chapter 4! and here is where the "mystery" characters come in! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO well Read please :-D**

* * *

Monday morning had just arrived, the alarm clock was blaring loudly, almost as if it was shouting at you to wake the heck up. Caroline groaned and moved onto her side to try and turn the stupid thing off. Of course her eyes were still closed. Realising she wasn't succeeding she opened them and hit it hard, it shut up. Caroline's eyes hurt, she blinked and brought her hands up to rub them, they were just getting used to light again. She sat up and stretched, then yawned then she smiled to herself. Usually when you wake up early in the morning especially a Monday one, it really annoys you. This Monday wasn't just a normal Monday, it would be the day that little May would be starting her first day at Preschool, Drew's too. Norman woke up too and sat up as his wide did and yawned, he looked at Caroline and smiled.

"Today's the day." He said. Caroline nodded.

"Yep, our little girl is starting preschool, I can't believe it!" Norman chuckled.

"Do you think she's still asleep?" he asked. Before Caroline could reply, the door swung open and in ran an excited little four year old May. She started jumping on the bed and her lips forming a huge smile.

"Yay! kindergarten! c'mon let's go mommy, hurry daddy!" May squealed with excitement. Norman rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Okay May, we'll hurry, but first we have to get breakfast." May giggled and jumped off the bed. Then she grabbed her mothers hand and started pulling her out of bed. Caroline laughed and let her daughter yank her away. Norman got up and followed them.

* * *

"Okay May, that's you all done!" Caroline said happily, she had just finished May's hair. May looked in a mirror and smiled.

"Thanks mommy, you do it good." Caroline smiled slyly.

May had her hair in two ponytails, and the ends of her hair was curled wavily. She had on a white t-shirt and a red, denim dress over it. She decided to put on her favourite red, sparkly shoes, they matched her dress. May smiled happily, today was the first day of kindergarten, or preschool. She looked down at her bag. It was a cute, smiling Skitty. It was all fluffy and it's tail was sticking out at the side, along with it's pointy ears. Inside were her essentials, colouring crayons, snacks, a change of clothes and shoes. Everything she would need. Caroline smiled happily, she was pleased with her daughter, normally little kids would be too tiered to get up early, but May was probably up before her and Norman. She was so excited to go to kindergarten that she had literally scarfed down her breakfast in one bite. With Caroline and Norman giving an astonished look and Max looking disgusted, even though he is just two. Norman walked into the living room with Max in his arms.

"Well are we ready to go?" he asked smiling at May. She giggled and beamed brightly.

"Yes daddy! let's go hurry!" she skipped to the door and opened it. Caroline and Norman followed her out laughing. The walked over to the car, where May was waiting impatiently. Once they had strapped Max and May in, Caroline and Norman got in and started the car. The drove down Pettleburg Lane and to Pettleburg Kindergarten.

* * *

"Cazzy! you're here!" Maria said happily, she ran up to her best friend and hugged her. Caroline giggled and hugged back.

"Hi Mars," she said, getting squished. Maria released her and beamed at her.

"We just arrived like two minutes before you, and all Drew could ask is where is May!? I want May!" Caroline laughed. She looked down at May, but she had ran up to Drew. They had spotted each other and were hugging.

"Well it looks like he found her."

Maria giggled and looked over at the toddlers.

"Yeah finally, now all the complaining can stop." Caroline smiled, then she let her eyes wonder around the room.

All around them was other parents, chatting to each other and laughing. The room was very colourful and bright. It had lots of pictures and posters on the wall, with letters from the alphabet and numbers too. There was a story corner with a large shelf with numerous books. There was all sorts of play things, like a dolls house, and a sand area, a play house and a huge toy garage with lots of cars. There was a cut and create corner, where the kids could make things such as cards and stuff. There was a snack section with different coloured tables and chairs. It was very "kiddie". In amongst all the chattering parents, a young woman stepped out. She looked to be in her early twenties and she had long, dark, wavy brown hair. Her jade green eyes looked friendly and happy, just like her smiling face. She was very slim, and she was quite pretty looking. Her arms were wrapped around a large green folder. She had on a pink long-sleeved shirt, with a matching cardigan thing over it. She had on a pale green skirt, it stopped just below her knees, and was wearing black high heels. She cleared her throat and caught the attention of every single parent there.

"Hello parents, I'm Miss Kay, your children's preschool teacher. Today is the first day of preschool of every single child here, and I will make it a wonderful first day for them. If you have any questions or concerns please ask me now," she said friendly. Most of the parents talked to her, asking her things, and letting her know facts about their children. After a few minutes all the parents began to leave, they said goodbye to their children and told them to be good and etc.

May began to feel nervous, she grabbed Drew's hand, who was standing beside her. She looked around and saw other kids looking either at her or at other people. Most of them looked like her nervous, scared or shy. None of them were standing near one another, or talking to each other, they must not know anyone. May felt relieved that she had her best friend Drew. She looked up to him and gave a shy smile. Drew smiled back at her, as though telling her everything will be fine. Miss Kay looked around at everyone and smiled.

"Hello boys and girls, I'm Miss Kay your preschool teacher, and I'm here to teach you! now, since this is the first day, and I'm pretty sure that none of you really know each other, I want everyone to sit in a circle. We're going to tell each other about us, then you can all go and play, now everyone gather in a circle around me," she said merrily. Slowly all of the children sat in a circle around the teacher May and Drew sat next to each other. Miss Kay smiled and sat in-between two random kids.

"Okay, this is how we'll start, you tell everyone your name, and a little about yourself, is that okay?" everyone nodded slowly. Miss Kay smiled. "Okay sooo, I think we'll start with...you," she said pointing to a boy, with spiky, raven, black hair that was sticking out from a red baseball cap. He was wearing a white t-shirt and ripped blue denims. Everyone turned to look at him and he looked really shy.

"It's okay sweetie, tell us your name," Miss Kay coaxed. The boy scratched his hair and smiled bashfully.

"Um...I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum." Miss Kay smiled brightly.

"Ok, hello Ash, now tell us something about you." Ash looked around the circle, to see lots of different coloured eyes looking back at him. Then he looked at Miss Kay.

"Um..I like pokemon, and Pikachu is my favourite." Miss Kay clapped.

"Well done Ash, that was good, that's is exactly what I want you all to say, your name, then something about you." Everyone looked around and started to relax a bit. Miss Kay looked at the girl beside him. "Okay you next." The girl had short fiery red hair tied up in a side-pony, and cerulean blue-greenish eyes. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and denim blue shorts, that went to her knees. She had on blue flip-flops.

"Hi I'm Misty! and I like pokemon too, but water pokemon are my favourite," she said confidently.

Everyone smiled at her, Miss Kay clapped again and everyone copied her actions. Next was a boy with spiky brown hair, and hazel eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt and dark blue cargo pants. He gave a cheeky smirk.

"I'm Gary and um I like pokemon too, and umbreon is my favourite." Everyone smiled and clapped.

Miss Kay had moved around the circle and lots more kids had introduced themselves, there was Paul, a boy with longish purple hair and grey eyes. An extremely shy girl Called Dawn. She had midnight blue hair and had really dark blue eyes. A laid back boy named Brendan, he had spiky silver hair and ruby red eyes. A bored looking girl named Jessie, she had long reddish-pink hair and sharp blue eyes. A boy named James with quite long, cobalt hair and also sharp looking green eyes. A freaky looking kid named Harley. He had long wavy purple hair, he had dark green eyes, and had on the most weirdest outfit. It looked like a Cacturn costume, a bit early for Halloween. Miss Kay had only two people left, Drew and May. it was Drew's turn, he looked at May and smiled,

"I'm Drew and um, my best friend is May," he said then gave her a hug. May smiled shyly and hugged him back.

"Awww how sweet, and something original, you told us your best friend and not your favourite pokemon, excellent!, okay now it's your turn." Drew pulled away from May and looked at her, as well as everyone else in the circle. May suddenly felt really shy and felt her face heat up, she looked away. Miss Kay smiled.

"It's okay sweetie, just tell us your name and something about you, nobody will laugh, everyone was nervous." May averted her gaze from a poster to everyone's curious faces. She took a deep breath.

"Um...I'm May, and um my bestest friend is Drew," she said shyly with a cute smile. Miss Kay clapped happily.

"That was great May, and to everyone, now we know each other's name's and a little bit about ourselves, it's playtime, you can play with any of the toys, but also play with other people." Everyone smiled and disappeared from the circle, they all ran to an activity to play in. May looked at Drew, who was looking back at her.

"What will we go play?" May asked curiously. Drew looked around and pointed to the big, blue playhouse.

"Wanna play in that?" May smiled and they ran over, holding each others hand.

May and Drew walked into the playhouse and saw those kids, Ash, Misty and Gary. They were playing with each other and laughing. Gary noticed they had new visitors and pointed to them, Ash and Misty followed his finger and also looked at the two newcomers. May being shy hid behind Drew. Drew just stared at them, and they stared back. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, until Ash spoke.

"Um..hi?" everyone just laughed at the random hi. Misty, feeling brave smiled and walked up to them.

"Hello, do you wanna play with us?" she asked happily. Drew nodded and May, poked her head from behind him and smiled shyly. Misty giggled and grabbed their wrists. She pulled them over to the "kitchen section" where Ash and Gary was.

"My name is Misty, in case you forgot, and um that's Ash and Gary," she said, with Ash waving and Gary smiling. Misty turned to look at May and Drew.

"What's your names again?" Drew smiled and flicked his hair, out from his eyes.

"I'm Drew." Misty nodded her head then looked at May, she smiled bashfully.

"I'm...May." Misty smiled and giggled a bit.

"Those are nice names! but you don't have to be shy May, everybody is at first, but when we start talking and making friends we aren't shy anymore." May smiled at the friendly girl, she was right. Misty picked up two dollies that were lying in a pram, she gave one to May.

"Okay this will be my baby, and May that can be yours...um...Ash you can be the daddy of mine and Drew your May's baby's daddy!" Everyone nodded and May took the dolly smiled at it. Gary frowned.

"Hey no fair! what can I be?" Misty looked at him and smiled cheekily.

"You can be the pet dog." Everyone laughed except from Gary. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want to be then?" Gary thought for a while, then smiled.

"Superman!" he said happily, everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, you can be him, I guess." Misty replied. Ash then frowned.

"Hey I wanna be batman then! I wanna be a superhero too!" he whined. Misty glared at him.

"No because my baby needs a daddy and your the only other boy here so you will be the daddy!" she yelled at him. Ash backed down and nodded an "ok". Everyone started playing, and they were having so much fun. May came out of her shell, and was being her usual happy, hyper self. They were running around and outside the house, laughing and screaming. Gary kept trying to steal the dollies, he was bad superman. They were having a really good time. May was running around still holding her dolly, when she saw something and stopped and looked. Gary came up to her and grabbed the dolly.

"Ha! I got it, now I'm gonna eat it! hahahha.!" Gary cheered. Misty, Drew and Ash ran up to them.

"Oh no May Gary stole your dolly!" Misty said, disappointed. They all looked at her and noticed she was staring at something, or someone. Drew walked up to her and wave dhis hads in front of her.

"Helloooo Mayy! what are you looking at?" May pointed to the story corner and everyone followed her gaze. Sitting all by herself was that girl Dawn, she looked alone and sad. May felt bad for her, she seemed really shy when they were in the circle.

"I'll be right back," she said and skipped over to her. Ash looked confused and looked at everyone.

"What's she doing?" he asked stupidly. Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"She's obviously going to ask her if she wants to play with us dummy!" Misty said annoyed. It took a few minutes for Ash's brain to get the message, then he smiled.

"Oh that's really nice." Everybody sweat dropped, they had a feeling they would be doing that with Ash a lot.

* * *

May made her way over to the shy girl, she seemed to be looking at picture books, since she probably couldn't read just yet. The girl sighed and looked really upset. May tapped her shoulder, the girl spun around and looked up to her with curious eyes.

"Hi," May said cheerily, the girl smiled and looked at the floor.

"Um...hello." May sat down next to her, still smiling.

"My name's May, um...what's your again?" the girl looked up, with a sad expression.

"Dawn," she simply answered.

"Well Dawn you look really lonely and sad, do you want to play with me and my friends? we're playing a really fun game, and I want you to play too." Dawn looked at her, her sad face no longer there, instead a happy, excited face.

"R-really? I can play w-with you?" May nodded.

"Of course, I was really shy too, but then me and my best friend Drew, made new friends, and they're really nice and funny, c'mon play with us," May replied holding out her hand. Dawn smiled happily and took her hand with her own. The skipped over to the play house together smiling.

* * *

"Okay everyone this is Dawn, and Dawn that's Misty, Ash, Gary and my best friend Drew," May said introducing everyone.

"Um..hi," Dawn said shyly. Everyone smiled at her.

"HI!" they all replied together. Dawn smiled and felt happy, at least she wasn't herself anymore.

They all began playing their game again, and were all having a great time. Dawn came out of her shell too, and was laughing along with her new friends and being a hyper little kid. All of a sudden a bell started ringing. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Miss Kay ringing a little bell, to get attention. Once everyone was looking at her she stopped the ringing.

"Okay children, now it's snack time, so get out your snacks and sit at a table please." There were happy cheers from around the room, they were all getting hungry from all that playing. They ran to their backpacks and got out their snacks, then they sat at a table. Misty ran to a blue table, and sat at the top, with Ash sitting next to her. Dawn and Gary sat next to each other with May and Drew joining them and sitting next to each other. They started eating their lunches, and talking to each other too, with food dropping everywhere. Since everybody was chatting they didn't notice a boy walk over to them and sit in the spare seat next to Dawn. Dawn obviously noticed and looked at the person who had just sat next to her. That Paul boy. He looked up to her and gave a small smile.

"Uhhh...is it okay if I sit here?" he asked unsurely. Dawn stared at him a little longer and blushed.

"Yeah." Paul smiled.

"Okay, coz I was gonna sit here anyway." Dawn giggled a but, bit still blushing. Everyone, stopped to look at Paul, who had just joined them, they must of noticed him now. They all looked at each other then at him and smiled, them they started talking again, and Paul also joining in with them.

* * *

Lunch time had finished, and everyone was doing an art lesson. May, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Drew, Ash and Paul were sitting close to each other, doing their own thing. May was drawing a Torchic and Skitty, she smiled and giggled, those were her favourite pokemon.

"Wow that's really good," said a voice. May looked up and saw a spiky silvered hair boy talking to her. May smiled bashfully.

"Um thanks." The boy sat next to her and smiled.

"I'm Brendan, and your May, right?" May nodded. She looked up to him and saw he was staring at her, when he saw her look at him, he blushed and looked away. May never noticed though, she looked at his picture, he had drawn a Mudkip, and it was really good, for a four year old.

"Wow that's a cool Mudkip, you're a real good drawer," she said fascinated. Brendan blushed.

"Thanks." May went back to colouring in her Skitty and was smiling, Brendan still staring at her. May, could see it from the corner of her eye and looked back at him, Brendan blushed more.

"Brendan, why are you staring at me?" May asked curiously. Brendan looked at her, and he felt his face get warmer.

"Um it's just that um...you're really pretty," he said shyly. May blushed and giggled.

"Thanks, um...I like your hair," May replied, not really knowing what to say. Brendan's face was not fully red.

Drew had finished his picture and was quite pleased with himself. he had drawn a Roselia and a Flygon, he smiled and looked over to May, he wanted to show it to her and see if she would be impressed with his art skills. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Drew looked to his right and saw a boy with a very red face staring at her. Drew wondered who he was and why he was staring at his best friend like that. May, noticing his presence, looked up to him and smiled.

"Hi Rooey! wanna see my picture, I just finished!" May beamed happily. Drew smirked.

"Yeah, but look at mine, isn't it great?" he gave her his drawing and May stared at it with wide eyes, she was smiling, obviously impressed. Drew liked impressing her and his smirk grew bigger.

"Wow Rooey this is really good, and Flygons are really hard to draw and colour! but you did it! look at ,mine now!" May said and lifted up her own. Drew stared at the well drawn Torchic and Skitty, with all those girly colours.

"Wow Angel that's really good, we're both good at drawing."

Brendan was noticing that this boy had May's attention and he didn't like it. He was talking to her first! Brendan glared and the green haired boy and automatically began to hate him.

"Hey May did I tell you that you're really pretty?" Brendan said while smiling innocently at her. May looked at him and blushed, then she gave a small laugh.

"Um yeah Brendan...you did," May replied stupidly, she was embarrassed and didn't know what to say. Drew looked over at the other boy, Brendan. He glared at him, who did this boy think he was, telling her how pretty she was? he felt like getting a packet of crayons and hitting him with them. Drew had this weird feeling, he felt annoyed and angry that this boy was saying that to her. He didn't like it, he wanted May's attention on him again. He was about to take her away, when suddenly these three kids came up to them, Harley, Jessie and James. They were smiling in a malicious way and looking at all of them, but Harley was looking at May more. He walked up to her and snatched her crayons right from her hand. Then he started laughing and the other two joined. It looked like Harley was the leader, and the other two were just followers. May frowned at him.

"Hey! what are you doing they're mine!" Harley grinned at her and picked out a blue crayon.

"Yeah I know they are dummy I just took them from you! but what are _you_ gonna do about it? cry? " he asked in a taunting way. May stood up and went right up in his face, her eyes burned with anger and she had her fists curled up as though she was about to punch him.

"No! but I _will_ take them back from you now! gimme!" May said and she grabbed onto her crayon box and pulled as hard as she could. Harley glared at her and pulled back, not wanting her to win. He then released one hand and pushed May to the floor hard. May fell with a thump, she hit her head. Harley then burst out laughing and pointing at her, Jessie and James also joined in the laughter. May rubbed her head and looked up to him, seeing he was laughing at her. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but tried to push them back. Harley could see she was gonna cry, so he snapped the blue crayon he was holding in two. May couldn't hold back her tears and started crying, loudly. Harley just laughed at her, Jessie and James also. Drew glared at them and walked up to Harley, he was super mad. However, Harley had his eyes closed and was almost falling over from laughter, to notice Drew had came up to him., but Jessie and James noticed and they quickly shut up and backed away. By not hearing their laughter Harley opened his eyes and saw a very angry Drew, he gulped.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG MEANIE!" Drew shouted at him and pushed Harley with al his strength, Harley fell to the ground with an even bigger thud than May and whacked his head and arm of the floor. He looked up to Drew to and glared at him.

"You're gonna pay for that lettuce head!" Harley said in a threatening tone. Drew, however didn't flinch, his glare became more death threatening.

"Look who's talking purple hair!" he replied dangerously. Harley lept up to Drew and tackled him to the ground, but Drew managed to roll over and was on top, he started punching him and doing anything that would cause pain. Harley also getting hits in, but Drew getting more in.

Misty had noticed a small group of kids just down a little from where she was. She could see May crying and Drew fighting that freaky boy Harley. Misty ran over to the fight and so did everyone else. More kids gathered around and started chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" some kids were betting on who would win. The fight was just getting good, but Miss Kay rushed over to the crowd of preschoolers and broke up the fight. She pulled Drew off from Harley and pinched both of their ears.

"Drew! Harley! what in the world was that for! this is no place to fight! I don't tolerate fighting in my classroom! I will have to inform your parents! everyone go back to your drawings, and if you have finished go play. Drew and Harley you will be having a time out!" she dragged them over to two separate corners, so they wouldn't attack each other again. Drew and Harley gave each other one final glare, then walked into their "naughty corners".

* * *

Ash and the gang were in the sand area, playing, May had calmed down and had told them the reason for the sudden fight.

"Wow, poor Drew, he's gonna get in trouble for helping you with that big jerk," Misty said, glaring at Harley away in his corner. May nodded sadly.

"Yeah, and it's all my fault."

"May no it's not! it's that freak's fault! if you and Drew tell Miss Kay what happened then he'll be in trouble, and not Drew," dawn replied sympathetically. Ash was drawing squiggly lines in the sand and drawing a Pikachu head. Misty frowned at him and hit him on the head.

"Excuse me! don't you care about Drew getting in trouble!" Ash rubbed his head and looked annoyed.

"Yea I do! but Dawn already told May just to tell the teacher! so problem solved, so can we play now?" Misty looked surprised, she didn't think Ash had been listening. She nodded meekly and they all began playing in the sand. Gary and Paul ha stolen some of the cars from the garage and were playing with them in the sand. Then and now everyone would cast a glare in Harley's direction.

* * *

When the clock reached 2.30 pm all of the parents came in, one by one and collected their kids. All of the kiddies ran up to their mom's and dad's and told them all about preschool. Harley and Drew had to stand by Miss Kay, glaring at each other.

"Oh Ashy!" a female voice called. Ash looked over to see his mom, Delilah. He smiled and ran up to her, giving her a bear hug. Delilah smiled and cuddled her son.

"Hi mommy! I had a great day today and I made lots of friends! Misty and May and Gary, Drew and Paul and Dawn!" Ash said excitedly. Delilah chuckled.

"That's nice dear, well we need to get home, before the traffic builds up, c'mon sweetie." Ash followed his mother, but then looked back.

"Mom, I need to say goodbye, wait a sec," Ash said quickly. He ran over to his groups of friends and smiled. "Well, um my mommy's here so I need to go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow, and we'll play again!" everyone smiled.

"Promise?" Misty asked. Ash nodded. His spiky hair bobbing up and down.

"Promise, we'll all be friends for ever, right?" everyone looked at each other.

"Right!" they all replied. Ash smiled, then he looked over at Drew.

"Oh and Drew too, well bye I need to go see ya!" Ash called as he ran out the door. Pretty soon everyone started to go, Misty, Dawn, Paul and Gary. Everyone had gone apart from May, Drew and Harley. Caroline and Norman, Maria and Andrew walked up to them and hugged their children. Harley's mother ran up to him and hugged him tight. She looked just like him. She had long purple, wavy hair and the same matching dark green eyes. She had on a long green dress and a silly big purple feather bower around her. Her face was plastered in make-up. You could tell the resemblance right away. Miss Kay gave an awkward smile and broke the kiddy-perenty moment.

"Um Mr and Mrs. Norton and Mr and Mrs Maple, and um Miss Henry, we have had a bit of a problem today regarding Drew, May and Harley." Suddenly the parents broke the embrace from their children and looked up to their teacher.

"Trouble, what trouble?" Maria asked curiously. Miss Kay took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well the problem is mainly with Drew and Harley, at art time they broke into a fight, quite serious actually, but Drew claims that Harley had been picking on May and he was sticking up for her. May also says that, she says that Harley came over and stile her crayons and pushed her." Everyone looked at the three youngsters. Harley's mother was glared at him. She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Harley hun, why did you take this little girl's crayons? hun you have your own, and there was no need for a fight hun!" she scolded. She obviously loved the word hun. Harley looked at the floor. His mother looked up at Miss Kay.

"Thank you hun, I'll be sure he gets punished." She walked over to her son and grabbed his ear and dragged him out the class.

"That's it Harley Jeremy Henry! no fashion magazines for a week! understand!" she yelled. Harley winced in pain.

"Oh but mom, they're just coming into spring fashions! NOOOO!" Everyone sweat dropped. They didn't particularly want to know why a four year old _boy _would want a fashion mag for. That was a very weird family, hopefully there wasn't anymore.

* * *

After getting a lecture from his mom and Miss Kay, Drew was finally going home. Along with May. They four parents walked ahead while May and Drew trailed behind.

"Honestly, I can't believe it! Drew in a fight, on his first day!" Maria complained.

"Yeah but Mars, he did it because that other boy hurt May first, I think it's very sweet." Norman nodded in agreement. Maria sighed and smiled weakly.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm, just overreacting, but it better not happen again," she said turning to Drew and waving a finger. Drew nodded, and smiled sheepishly. Maria couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Well you two did you make any other friends?" Andrew asked. May and Drew smiled and nodded.

"Yeah there was Misty and Dawn, May started.

"And Ash and Gary and Paul," Drew finished. Everyone smiled at them.

"Well looks like you like preschool then," Norman said grinning, with Max in his arms, blowing a bubble. May and Drew nodded and they giggled.

"Yeah, and we all said we'd be friends forever and we're all gonna play again tomorrow!" May said jumping up and down. Drew beamed.

"Yeah! that's great!" Then the two of held hands and danced about happily. Everyone smiled, then Caroline groaned. Maria gave her a weird look.

"What's wrong Cazzy?" Caroline giggled.

"Oh nothing, it's just that now I wont have to worry about my alarm clock breaking." Norman chuckled. Maria obviously looking confused ant not understanding.

"Yeah, coz if we try to sleep in, May will come in and wake us up again, she's the other alarm clock." Everyone laughed and looked at the two bouncing kids, laughing and having fun, they were going to be like that everyday now. Even in the mornings. Great.

* * *

**A/N: There Done! and sorry for the delay! bad Haruka-xTwin-x!! lmao this was a fun chapter to do, and lawl about the Harley thing yeah it doesn't make sense, but I just HAD to do that, obviously he can't read the magz, he just looks at the pics hehehe xD and yesh bad Harley for pushing May Rawrrrrr! i will demolish you!! but I did it for some, drama and excitement, a lot of stuff done in that chappie wouldn't be done by a real life 4 year old, but oh well! LOLL! and yesh hints of Contestshipping! W00T! and Hoennshipping! OO but It's Brendan liking May, not the other way around! and Pokeshipping too! and my first time ever...dunn dunnn duunn Ikarishipping! sorry about Paul's personality he's probably OOC there, but I dunno him, so if you could tell me what's he's like that would be helpful! now Review Please!?**

**Drew: Rawrrr! i'll kill you! -jumps on Harley-**

**Harley: NOOOO! My magz are already away! and don't rip my new designer denims!**

**Everyone else: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh O-O**


	5. Craziness On The Playground

**

* * *

A/N: Well, hey there! this is me delivering chapter 5! OMG!!! lol xD**

**But in this chapter, there will be other shippings...**

**1. EgoShipping :O**

**2. PenguinShipping :O**

**3. Drew and his FanGirls :O**

**4. May and her FanBoys :O**

**Heeeeeeeee! soo, anyway hope you enjoy, Please read! and byw they are all 10 years old, and in the fourth grade:)**

* * *

The sound of laughter and screams could be heard a mile away from the crazy classroom, it's a surprise that a teacher didn't come to shut them up. Mr. Cameron's fourth grade class was running riot because, Mr. Cameron was running late, so everyone was enjoying their freedom while they could. There was a group of boys running around with paper aeroplanes, a group of girls gossiping in a corner, basically everyone was just doing whatever they wanted. May and Drew were sitting at their desk, which was at the back of the room. They were too lazy to run wild, so they just talked instead. 

"Man, I hope Mr. Cameron doesn't come in today, he's so grouchy," Drew said while flipping his chartreuse hair. He looked at his best friend and saw she had an annoyed expression on her pretty face.

"Yea tell me about it, the guy is 50 pounds of mean! not to mention boring."

Drew laughed at her funny comment. May was one of the few people that could do that.

"I wish we had Miss Linsey, I mean, she's so nice and plays games with us," May added while twirling her beautiful wavy locks.

"Me too, I mean _she_ lets you eat in class," a familiar voice interrupted them. May and Drew both looked up and saw their friend Ash. He was eating a bag of potato chips, which were messily dropping out of his mouth as he spoke. He sat himself down in the seat next to Drew and continued to chomp rather loudly on his snack.

"Uft, trust you to say something like that Ash, for a teacher to make it on your favourite list, the first thing they have to do is let you eat in class," Drew said while smirking at the spiky, raven haired boy. Ash gave a goofy smile, while nodding.

All three of them sighed, as another reason came to them as why Miss Linsey was better.

"Why so glum chums?" another familiar voice said. The trio looked up and saw Misty and beside her Dawn, they were their other friends.

"Yeah, I mean Mr. Cameron isn't here! c'mon run wild, while you can anyway," Dawn said smiling. May smiled slightly and sighed.

"We're not sad coz of that, we're just thinking of how annoying Mr. Cameron is, and how great Miss Linsey is. Plus it's too early in the morning for me to go crazy."

Misty and Dawn looked at each other and sighed. They also took their seats, which was next to May and felt the sadness spread on them.

"Well, thanks for reminding me! now I fell depressed, like you guys are, May your not usually like this!" Misty complained.

"Plus, Paul and Gary chasing us, got really boring!" Dawn added, while stealing a chip from Ash, which cost Dawn a glare.

"Yea, um where are those two anyway?" Drew asked looking around the room. Misty pointed down to the front of the class.

"Their with Brendan and Kengo, playing with paper aeroplanes, who knew that a stupid piece of paper could be so fun?"

"Yeah, well that's boys for ya, they'll play with anything," May said while smiling slyly to Drew. He only smirked.

"Yeah, well at least we don't brush our hair 40 times a day." May, Misty and Dawn glared at him.

"Well at least we don't eat like pigs!" Misty said while casting a glare at Ash.

Ash frowned, and stuffed another load of chips into his mouth.

"Ash is a bad example," Drew said, still smirking, and Ash's frown grew bigger. "But at least we can control our temper unlike _some_ people."

May, Misty and Dawn glared at Drew, mostly Misty and May, knowing that his insult was aimed at those two in particular.

"Yea? well at least we aren't jerks!" Dawn said annoyed. Drew laughed and, yet again flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Yea, well at least I don't scream when I see a spider."

May groaned in frustration, she was sick of Drew always winning arguments.

"Well at least we don't have cooties!" she screamed. Everyone just stared blankly at her, Drew then suddenly burst out laughing.

"May, please what kind of comeback is that?" May blushed and bowed her head in defeat.

"Oh, don't tell me you guys are arguing again," a male voice said. May looked up and saw Gary, Paul, Brendan and Kengo, all looking at one another.

"Well I guess so.." May said while rubbing her neck. Paul and Gary shook their heads.

"You know arguing isn't how friends are supposed to act, especially _best_ friends," Paul said while grinning. Misty rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What are you, a counsellor? now why don't all of you get back to your little game of paper aeroplane."

"Love to but can't, since _someone_ tossed it out of the window," Gary said while glaring at Kengo. He just smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"What, is it my fault that the stupid wind sucked it out and blew it away!? Plus it was today's math test, I'm glad it blew away."

"Wow, you used the math test for the aeroplane? that was smart! whoever though of that sure was clever!" May said happily, while clapping. Paul smirked and looked at Brendan.

"Ya hear that Brendan? you're clever." Brendan blushed and smiled bashfully, he liked getting compliments from his crush.

Suddenly, the door opened and in stormed an angry looking elderly man. He had a small patch of grey hair on top of his shiny head, and a large, grey, bushy moustache. He had deep brown eyes, which were being hid by his thick glasses. His face had many wrinkles on it, even more than usual since he was so angry. He slammed his briefcase on his desk and gave a cold stare to everyone in the room. Sensing he was running low on patience, everyone ran to their seats.

"Well, I'm glad your all having a good time, with running around my classroom like wild animals! Well fun's over kids, now get out your books and jotters!" he shouted furiously. Everyone flinched at his loud yell, and did what they were told.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," May whispered to Drew.

"He always wakes up on the wrong side, if I were him, I would buy a new bed, along with some happiness," he whispered back making her giggle.

"Now, lets start with some mathematics, shall we? now...where is that test?" Mr. Cameron said while searching his desk. Brendan, Gary, Paul and Kengo sweat dropped.

* * *

When the bell for recess rang, everybody bolted it out of the class. Mr. Cameron was having a fit about the disappearing math test. 

"Man, you guys are sooo busted if Mr. Cameron finds out that you flew the test out the window," Misty said, while kicking her legs to swing. The gang were at the swing set, it was the most quiet place on the playground at the moment.

"Yea, but as if we will, I mean it might of just flown out the window itself, I have no worries and neither should you Mist," Gary said confidently and winking at her. Misty blushed slightly and Ash had a sudden flow of jealousy run through him. Dawn sat down on the ground, putting her hands back for support, with Kengo joining her.

"I guess Gary's right, but still that doesn't mean he wont find out, he has his ways."

"Oh, it's recess, can we _not_ talk about math? let's just enjoy our free time," Kengo said smiling sweetly at Dawn, he copied her sitting stance, by putting his hands back, but his hand accidentally landed on Dawns, they looked at each other and blushed crimson, they both pulled away and didn't look at each other, obviously embarrassed. Paul growled at Kengo and sat on a swing and started sulking.

"I wanna go on the jungle gym, who wants to come?" May said getting ready to walk over. Drew stood up and walked over to his best friend.

"Me, the swings are boring." May rolled her eyes as they walked over together.

* * *

"Like oh my god, it's Drew!" squealed a high pitched female voice. Drew flinched as he saw hundreds of girls surround him, asking him multiple questions. He tried to push his way out, but it just wasn't working. He and May were just about to go down the slide, when they attacked. Drew could just see May, glowering at all the girls, then she looked at him, and saw him giving her a pleading look. May got on her knees and crawled through the mob of girls, once she reached Drew she pulled him down beside her, then the two pushed their way to the slide and quickly slid down it. They both tumbled out and May landed right on top of Drew. 

With a groan of pain from Drew, May blushed and got of from him.

"Hey thanks, at least we're away from all the crazy fans now." Drew said while brushing the dirt off from him.

"Hey there cutie, wanna come play with me?" a male voice asked. May and Drew looked around and saw all of May's fan boys. They were all smiling sweetly at May, but growling at Drew. May, wasn't really good at handling all the attention she got from boys, so she hid behind Drew for protection.

"Hey, what are _you_ doing? trying to keep her all to ya self?" an annoyed random boy yelled at Drew. Drew frowned at all of them. They were acting as though May was a personnel belonging to them, he felt like going to beat them all up, but remembered that May doesn't like violence. he felt her tiny hand clutch on to him as she poked her head around.

_"Oh boy, how are we gonna get out of this, May's fan boys aren't easy, and she __**defiantly**__, doesn't belong to them." _Drew thought angrily.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking May and Drew so long?" Misty asked. Everybody nodded, while Brendan glared. Just then they heard yells, and looked up and saw May and Drew running over to them. Panting heavily. 

"Where have you guys been?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Attacked...crazy...fan.." May started, while catching her breath.

"Girls...and...boys..." Drew finished. Then they both fell to the ground exhausted.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, lettuce head, and his crew," a familiar voice said. Everyone looked up and saw Harley, with his two pals Jessie and James. Harley was the bully in the class, with his two pals, as followers. Drew glared at him. Harley and Drew had became enemies since a bad experience in kindergarten. He had tried to mess with May, and also became enemies with her, but Drew was overprotective of her, he stood up to Harley, and they got into a big fight. Ever since that day, they hated each others guts, and boys have learned not to hurt May, or else Drew would have a chat with you.

"What do you want freak?" Drew asked rudely, with his energy suddenly coming back to him. Harley gasped and then flicked his long purple hair behind him.

"Well, I only came over to say hi to my favourite girl! Hey there May, how's it going?" Harley said walking up to May. May backed away slowly and Drew ran in front of her, protectively.

"Get away from her," Drew said dangerously. Harley just smirked. He looked around at everyone and saw they were all glaring at him.

"What do you really want creep," Misty said harshly. Harley walked up to her and smiled. Ash and Gary stood in front of the redhead, warning him to back away.

"I only came here to say hi to ya'll, specially May, but I can see I'm not wanted." Harley then smirked at Dawn, but Kengo glared at him. "Well I'd best be off, toodles." Harley signalled Jessie and James to go, they did as they were told. As he was leaving Harley looked back and grinned maliciously.

"You know, May someday your boyfriend wont be there to protect you, and that's when, you better watch your back." Then the trio walked away.

"Freak," Drew mumbled. He looked back at May, and she looked rather worried.

"..Rooey...what did he mean, by I better watch my back?" Drew smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing Angel, I'm always gonna be there, and I'll make sure he does nothing to ya." May smiled at him as the bell rang.

"Oh great, stuck inside again with the greatest teacher in the world," Dawn said sarcastically. Everyone sighed as the began to walk towards the doors.

"Yeah, and if Mr. No fun has made up another math test, I blame all of you!" Misty said while glaring at Gary, Paul, Kengo and Brendan.

* * *

**A/N: There chapter 5 complete! now review, please? x3 It was probably crap :[**

**in the next chapter, ohhh, it will be good...lets just say...kissing is involved, so if you wanna know what happens REVIEW!**


	6. Kissing Catastrophes

**A/N: Well Hello there! I have gotten over my bad mood…and if you were one of those unfortunate people to know why please don't remind me!! I'm still kinda annoyed!! -shakes fist-**

**Anyway enough with my emotional problem here is Chapter 6..oohh there will be a few twists heheheh!**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my bestes buddies -Lhynn-! Coz Drew will be tortured in here and we both love torturing him! wahahahah!! -Laughs like Rico from Hanna Montana-**

**Drew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Lhynn-: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Me: hehe!**

**May: wahahhahahaha!**

**Drew: Why are you laughing?**

**May: coz you are getting tortured so haha for you!**

**Drew: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Anyway I Don't Own Pokemon! But I Wanna!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Lhynn-: Me Tooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"C'mon you guys we haven't tried this store yet!" Dawn said excitedly while running inside a large clothes shop. May smiled and skipped after her, while Misty sighed and walked in annoyed.

"Dawn, we've been in like 15 different stores now! why don't you just pick a stupid outfit and but it already!" she snapped while folding her arms.

Dawn stared at her and laughed.

"Oh Mist, please this is what you do when you shop! you look at lots of clothes then um...try them on, then not buy them! then you go to a different store and...OH MY GOD! these shoes are soo cute!" she said hyper actively, while being entranced by a pair of high heels.

"Well I agree with Misty! I just wanna get an outfit and go! we've been in the mall forever! I bet the guys only went to one store!" May said while looking at different tops.

"That's coz their guys May, they don't shop as seriously as girls! besides we _have_ to look perfect for this party!" Dawn replied. She then walked over to May and started scanning the tops too.

"But 15 stores? c'mon what's the deal with this party anyway, I mean it's just another party," May said while holding out a blue halter top.

Dawn dropped the pink cropped shirt she was holding and gasped dramatically.

"Just another party!? May what are you saying! this is no ordinary party! This party is different from all the rest! Do I need to point out the basics?" Dawn squealed.

Misty walked over and laughed.

"Wow, you made her drop a top, a cute, pink top! May you really have no clue to why this party is such a big deal? Even I know why!"

May put the halter top back on the clothes rack and folded her arms.

"Ok, fill me in please. Why is this such a big deal?"

Dawn gasped again and her face turned pale, she looked like she was having a fit.

"You…Party...Don't...Understand!" Dawn said in between breaths. Misty rolled her eyes and clamped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"May, the reason why this party is big is because well it's a mature party! It's not a birthday party! It's a party for no reason! and we're in 7th grade now! it wont be some lame party, this is a mature party for teenagers!"

May giggled, while Dawn pushed Misty's hand away from her and returned to her normal skin colour.

"Ohh, so that's why everyone is going crazy! My bad! Well a mature party sounds...fun? Even though...we're 13?"

"Yes May! When you start middle school that's when everything changes! I mean everything! We become more mature, we talk about shopping, hair and boys! and speaking of boys...that is one of the reasons of why the party is gonna be huge!" Dawn said while smiling dreamily.

"Boys? what's boys gotta do with it?" May asked stupidly.

Misty and Dawn slapped their foreheads and stared at May sceptically.

"Geez May you really need to pay attention! You're so clueless!" Misty snapped.

Dawn sighed and gabbed an outfit.

"C'mon, we'll talk about it in the changing rooms."

May and Misty quickly grabbed something and the trio headed over to try out their outfits.

* * *

"Ok so why are boys such a big deal for the party?" May called from her changing room.

"Well, lets just say they will be involved with a game," Misty replied mysteriously.

May stepped out from her changing room and looked in the mirror, staring at her outfit. She was wearing a yellow ra-ra type minni skirt, with small, coloured heart prints. Her upper body was dressed in a hot pink vest top, which was one of the coloured hearts on her skirt.

She smiled pleased with herself, then looked down at her shoes, which were hot pink pumps.

May giggled and twirled in the mirror, happy with her outfit.

"Hmm a game, yeah that's a _real _big help Mist, c'mon seriously tell me!" May whined and stomping her foot childishly.

"Ta-da!" Dawn said as she pushed the long purple curtain out of the way and posed. She then walked out and went to the mirror beside May and studied herself. Then she turned to her brunette friend.

"Well...what do ya think?" she was wearing a long-sleeved belly top with red and white stripes but she had on a long, red vest top which sat over her Jeans. They were a pair of light blue jeans, that had sparkles and sequences. She put on a chunky red belt, which went over her vest top . Her shoes were funky white vans shoes with cute strawberry prints.

"Wow Dawn you look great! Not to mention funky!" May complimented and giving her friend the thumbs up. Dawn giggled and twirled her hair.

"Well I try, but May look at you! that outfit is just soo perfect for ya...you look _hot_ by the way," she said slyly and causing May to blush.

"Really? you like it? thanks...but don't change the subject! tell me about the boys! and what game?!" May said with a serious look on her face.

Dawn grinned at her and put her arm around May's shoulder.

"May, May, May, for one who has all the guys chasing after her, you really have no clue about them!"

May gave her a glare and sighed in an annoyed way.

"Look, ok, when you go to middle school everything changes, this is the time when we grow up, and also when we become mature, and since Gary's party is a mature party…things are gonna be different. At the party we'll be dancing and the usual stuff, but after all that, we'll be playing a game called...Spin the bottle."

May smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh, Yay! I love that game! it's funny! I like giving people funny dares!" Dawn sweat dropped and shook her head.

"No May, not _that_ kind of truth or dare, this is an all new kind. In this one, you kiss," Dawn said mysteriously, acting suspicious.

May froze and looked at her.

"You…k-kiss?" Dawn removed her arm from her and nodded.

"Yeah, everybody sits in a circle and somebody spins the bottle, whoever it lands on is who they have to kiss. Then the both of them go into a closet and have 7 minutes of heaven," she replied while fixing her hair.

Misty then walked out of her changing room and up to the nervous looking brunette.

"Finally you get it now! May I can't believe you didn't know all this, everybody does!" she said giggling while leaning against the wall. May then stared at her two friends confused.

"What! How does everybody know!? Is this like a rule!? When did everybody know about this!?" she squealed. Misty and Dawn stared at her blankly.

"Um May, everybody knows about this! We learn about it on the _first_ day of middle school!" Dawn answered. Then she turned to Misty, expecting a new outfit, but saw that she never changed.

"Misty! What are you doing! where is your outfit!" Dawn nagged while tapping her foot. Misty shrugged.

"All of them outfits were just too girly! I didn't like them." Dawn groaned and pulled Misty and May out of the changing rooms. Forgetting the fact they two had on the stores clothes.

"Well I've _finally_ found my outfit! and May has found hers, so we need to find you one pronto!"

The blue haired girl dragged her two friends over to the dress section and her eyes scanned them all, but she didn't get very far.

"Whoa! I'm not wearing a dress Dawn! Like I said it's too girly!" Misty complained while glaring at them all. Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Misty you are impossible! Fine, we'll not go with a dress!"

"Or skirts," Misty added. Dawn groaned and all three girls continued to walk around to find a outfit for Misty. It's so hard shopping with such a tomboy!

"Hey you guys um…about the kissing game, um...do we really have to do it?" May asked unsurely. Dawn looked at her and nodded.

"Of course May! This is one of the main points in this party!" May looked down at her feet, she had an uncomfortable feeling inside her.

"But...I...I haven't kissed anyone, I don't know how! and the stupid bottle could land on any guy! This will be my first kiss," May said quietly.

Dawn giggled, she obviously hadn't said it too quietly.

"May, stop worrying! I know you haven't kissed anyone! Neither have I! Infact neither has anybody in our year, well the people going to the party anyway, this will be everybody's first kiss…nobody knows how to do it, but I've heard it comes naturally! and yea the bottle could land on any guy, but that's what makes it so interesting!"

May looked up from the ground and felt the stress vanish.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really May, would I ever lie to ya? no c'mon this party is for fun, not for worry! it'll be a blast, especially coz Gary is the one having it! he always has cool party's!" Dawn replied while putting her hand on May's shoulder.

May smiled, she didn't realise that this will be everybody's first kiss.

"Plus...I can guess who you wanna kiss May," Dawn said smiling evilly. May looked up and felt her face heat up.

"W-what? what a-are you t-talking about?"

"Oh c'mon May out of everybody going to the party and of the_ one _guy you could get stuck with in a dark closet...you're telling me that it _wouldn't_ be Drew?" Dawn replied giving her an innocent look.

May felt something funny inside her, something strange. She knew that she had a crush on Drew since forever, practically since she'd known him, but just thinking about him and her in a dark closet, playing seven minutes in heaven...it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She turned away from Dawn, trying to hide her red face.

"...How long have you known?" May asked blankly.

"Oh, hmm not that long...just since...well..._forever_."

May turned back to face the blue haired girl, her face had cooled down, but she guessed it was probably still red.

"Does…everybody know?" May asked worried. Dawn shook her head.

"Nah, just me and Misty, c'mon May it's obvious that you like him, I mean hello a boy and girl can't just be best friends without falling for each other, it's a scientific fact."

May giggled and her weird friend, she knew all these crazy things, but it _did_ make sense, a girl and guy being best friends _without _liking one another? seems strange.

"Oh but...I dunno if Drew likes me back...he might just think we're just-"

"Oh please May, what guy _wouldn't_ like you? Practically all of them do anyway, and I guess that Drew does like you, I'll bet any money on it!" Dawn said while smiling brightly.

"Yeah...what she said," Misty said walking up to them with a bundle of clothes. Dawn eyed her suspiciously.

"Where did you get those from? infact did you even leave?"

"I got them from over there, and yes I did actually, while you and May where discussing boy matters I decided to get my outfit by myself, since I don't like you shopping for me, and thanks for noticing I _wasn't_ there!" Misty replied annoyed. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and tugged Misty's and May's arms back to the changing room.

"Well c'mon then! let's see what your outfit is, and it better not be a tomboy thing!" Dawn nagged.

"Oh, I think you'll like it, I think you'll like it a lot," Misty replied smiling happily.

* * *

"Okay, bye girls! Have fun!" Caroline called from her blue convertible. May, Dawn and Misty smiled gratefully.

"We will mom, bye!" May said while walking up to Gary's door.

"Oh, Mrs. Maple my mom is gonna pick me and Misty up, just to let ya know," Dawn said politely.

Caroline nodded as she turned on the radio.

"Ok sweetie, tell your mom I said hi, well have a good time, bye!" she waved as she drove away.

"Well ok, let's get the party started!" May said excitedly. Dawn and Misty laughed.

"Yeah this is gonna be soo much fun!" Misty said, also excited as she rang the doorbell.

They waited for a few seconds, until a certain brunette boy answered the door.

Gary. He poked his head out and smirked as he saw them.

"Hello ladies, glad you could make it."

"Since when would we _not_ go to a party?" May said sarcastically.

"Yea I guess, now c'mon in and let the games begin," he said in a funny voice opening the door wider. The three girls walked in and looked around, his house was huge! No wonder his parents allowed him to have this party. They never got the time to observe the place as Gary was practically shoving them into the basement.

"Ok c'mon this way please."

He led them downstairs and opened a large white door, as he pushed the three girls in.

"Whoa Gary, this looks amazing!" Misty said admirably. Gary just smirked.

"Well thank you."

There were huge varieties of junk food lined up on cloth tables, and lots of coloured, flashing disco lights. The music echoed through our the large room as everyone danced about. There were settees at the side of the room, were people were just sitting eating or chatting. At the bottom of the huge room, there was a door, probably a closet, which was probably the closet that they were going to use for their game.

"Well give me your coats and then enjoy yourselves," Gary said, being a gentlemen. May and Dawn couldn't throw their off faster, but Misty stubbornly kept her on.

"Misty, c'mon girl, take that thing off! You can't possibly dance with that on!" May said looking at her.

"Yeah and besides I don't know why you're hiding yourself, you picked your outfit, it looks good on you," Dawn added frowning.

Misty sighed and then unfastened the buttons, then took it of and handed it to Gary.

"Thank you now whoa! Misty... look...hot," he said entranced by the beauty in front of him.

Misty had her red hair down, which looked very flattering. She was wearing light blue denim short shorts, with yellow leggings under them. She had on a plain yellow t-shirt, with a cute quotes printed on it. Her shoes were light blue matching pumps. She looked pretty, she looked sooo different than what she usually does.

"Um thanks Gary, you look good too," Misty replied while blushing. He did now that she got a better look at him. He had on a simple black shirt, and purple pants. His hair was gelled into stylish spikes and you could smell his cologne. He look very handsome.

May and Dawn giggled at the two blushing teens as they dragged Misty onto the dance floor, and leaving Gary standing there with a very red face.

* * *

"Oh Mist, I have never been more proud of you! You look great, and you're not wearing boy clothes for once!" Dawn said happily while hugging her red headed friend.

"Uh thanks...and hey I don't were boy clothes! They're just...tomboy clothes for_ girls_!"

May giggled as she looked around, she was trying to find a familiar pair of emerald eyes, but instead found a lot of eyes checking her out.

The three girls had been dancing for a while now, but still no sign of Drew, or Ash or Paul.

"Hey guys have you saw Drew yet?" May asked, still scanning the room.

"Nope, sorry," Dawn said. "Hey I wonder where Paul is."

"Yea, or Ash," Misty added.

"Well I'm gonna go look for them, see ya," May said as she walked away from them. She looked all around for those three guys, mostly one in particular, but still no sign.

_"Ok, weird...maybe they're with Gary or something, I better find him," _May thought to herself as she got a lot of winks from guys. She just ignored them all, making her way across the room.

Her eyes travelled everywhere and still no luck.

_"Jeez how many people did Gary invite?"_

She sighed as she stopped and looked around again, she was gonna give up when she felt something on her shoulder.

"Hey," said a voice from behind her.

May turned around and saw Drew smiling at her. She beamed and hugged him tight, causing Drew to blush a bit, even though they were best friends he still couldn't help but blush when his and May's body made physical contact.

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere for ya," May said pulling away from the hug. Drew smirked.

"Oh did you miss me?" he asked teasingly. May lightly punched his arm.

"Don't make me answer that, but seriously where have you been?"

"In hiding from the fan girls," Drew replied while his face had a creeped out look.

"Oh right, well...you should of...made me find you easier! I looked like an idiot walking up and down!" May nagged.

Drew looked over to the dance floor and his eyes frowned angrily.

"Not to them you didn't," he stated simply. May looked to where his eyes were and saw a bunch of guys staring at her.

"Well yeah, now I know how you must be feeling, they've been watching me all night," May replied freaked out.

Drew felt jealousy rush through him, he didn't like the fact that all these guys were checking out _his_ best friend...no matter how hot she looked.

He casually glanced at her outfit and saw she was wearing a short, yellow minni skirt and a hot pink vest top, which was figure hugging, and showed off how slim she was. Drew blushed and quickly looked away. He didn't want May to catch him staring at her body, even though he really wanted to.

He had always had a huge crush on her, but ever since he became a teenager, things became...a lot more noticeable. Since going through puberty and hormones kicking in, Drew found himself gawking at her quite a lot and staring at how hot her body was becoming, but he had to do it quickly incase she caught him staring at her. Drew is such a cocky, full of himself kind of guy, but sometimes his hormones got the better of him and he got really shy around May which annoyed him.

"So where are Ash and the others?" May suddenly asked him.

"Um they were hiding with me, well helping to hide me, the crazy girls wont leave me alone," Drew answered, with his cheeks still a little pink.

May frowned, why can't crazy fan girls just leave Drew alone! She looked around and saw a lot of girls staring dreamily at Drew, as though they were gonna pounce on him and make-out with him. That _really _annoyed May.

"Drew!" a voice called, but it wasn't a girl voice thank god, it was a male voice, and a familiar one too. Drew and May looked over from where they heard the voice call, and saw Ash, Paul, Kengo, Brendan and Gary run up to them, well not really Gary he was walking slowly as if he was too cool to run.

"Drew where did you go? Do you want crazy girls to attack you?" Ash questioned while giving Drew a stern look.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not responsible if you end up in hospital with a broken arm and lipstick marks all over your face," Paul added.

"Well terribly sorry, I just happen to see my best friend, I thought it was ok to say hello, but apparently it's against the law," Drew said annoyed while flipping his chartreuse hair.

All the guys turned to May and smiled, they hadn't noticed her standing there.

"Oh hey May! We never saw ya, when did you get here?" Ash asked while smiling sheepishly.

"I got here like half an hour ago! Not that you would notice since you were all hiding!" May said giving them a death glare.

Paul smirked at her.

"Correction, we were hiding Drew, he was afraid he would get attacked."

May rolled her eyes, and she noticed Brendan staring at her, blushing.

"Brendan…are...you ok?" she asked slowly. Brendan nodded and looked away.

"Yea...you...look really good May," he said shyly. May blushed a little, while Drew glared.

"Well c'mon let's go! Misty and Dawn have been wondering where you guys were so move it!" May ordered, as she grabbed as many hands as possible and started dragging them across the basement.

* * *

"There you are Ash Ketchum! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Misty screamed in his face, her face red with anger.

"I...w-was hiding D-Drew from...crazy g-girls...don't attack me!" Ash winced.

Misty calmed down and took a good look at what he was wearing. A red hooded jumper with baggy skater pants. His plain white sneakers looked spotless, something new for Ash, and his messy raven hair was under a red baseball cap. He looked cute.

Misty felt her cheeks warm up as she tore her eyes away from him.

"Wow Misty you look...wow," Ash said almost drooling. Misty blushed and grabbed his hand and pulled him away to dance.

"Well I was beginning to think that you guys weren't here! You could of told us where you were hiding ya know!" Dawn moaned at Paul.

"Yeah, whatever...will dancing shut you up?" he asked coolly. Dawn blushed as she looked up to him, he looked so damn good-looking with the light hitting on him. His black shirt and black baggy pants suited him, with a short sleeved purple jacket, he looked so...Dawn couldn't think of a word to describe him as she nodded weakly. Paul then took her hand and led her away were Ash and Misty were.

May looked over at her friends having fun, they were dancing with boys! She wanted to dance with a boy too. She looked over at Drew, who was right beside her watching the dancing couples.

_"Wow...he looks so...attractive," _May thought to herself, with a smiled creeping onto her lips.

Drew did look attractive, he was wearing a smart white shirt, that had vertical blue stripes around it. It had all the buttons fastened except for the first few, which made him look even more hot. His dark denim pants really stood out, and he had his hair gelled, it was styled very nicely, it was spiked a little, but not like Gary's, his spikes were just outrageous. Drew's were just...so...cute. It suited him, must of took some time to get it just right.

_"He should have his hair like that more often." _

Drew noticed out the corner of his eye that May was looking at him. He turned his head around and his eyes made contact with hers.

"Yes?" Drew asked grinning. May blushed and looked away.

"Um n-nothing...just that...your hair looks really good! You should were it like that more often!" she blurted, then blushed, realising what she said.

_"Crap."_

Drew's cheeks turned crimson while he smiled at her.

"Thanks...I like your hair too."

That wasn't a lie at all, May had her hair down, but it was in gorgeous ringlet curls, which framed her pretty face well. She had a pink and yellow clip in her hair, to match her outfit. She looked stunning.

"Uh...wanna dance?" Drew asked nervously. He was afraid she would say no.

May stared at him, while nodding.

"Yea…sure." Drew smiled in relief and took her small hand in his as they made their way to the dance floor.

"This stinks, what does Paul have that I don't have?" Kengo asked annoyed watching everybody dance, while stuffing a hand full of chips into his mouth.

"Yeah, and what's so great about Drew anyway? Just coz they're best friends doesn't mean anything," Brendan added while stuffing millions of junk food onto a tiny plate.

Gary smirked as he saw his two friends comfort eat themselves, they weren't dancing with their girls. He walked up to the buffet table and grinned.

"You know, if I were you I'd chill out, I mean you might have your luck at spin the bottle, then you can have seven minutes in heaven with your dream girl, just coz she's dancing with some other guy doesn't mean anything."

"You know your right Gary, I mean if you're not letting it bother you that Misty's dancing with Ash, why should it bother us? Thanks man," Kengo said smiling.

Gary frowned and his eyes darted to Misty and Ash, laughing and blushing, holding hands.

_"Oh crap...I forgot about them."_

* * *

It had been a while since everyone was dancing, but Gary announced that it was time to play spin the bottle. The music was turned off, and so were the disco lights. Everyone sat in a circle, just outside the closet. Gary walked in the middle and put down a green, glass bottle, then he sat next to Kengo.

"Ok everybody know the rules? Good...who shall we start with...um...Kengo, why don't you go first?"

Kengo smiled happily as he spun the bottle.

_"Please land on Dawn, Please land on Dawn,"_ he though desperately.

The bottle kept spinning, passing everyone in the circle. Everyone watched the green blur go.

_"C'mon!"_

It started to slow down with every spin, slower and slower it got...until...

It stopped...on Brendan.

"WHAT!?" Kengo yelled disgusted. "I'm not kissing him...I'M NOT GAY!" Everyone busted out laughing.

"Chill Kengo, you can go again," Gary coaxed. Kengo sighed and spun the bottle again, waiting for it to stop.

Everyone waited anxiously for it to stop. When it did everyone gasped, it landed on a girl this time thank god.

It landed on Misty.

"Well looks like Misty and Kengo are going in," Gary said, annoyed. Kengo and Misty shrugged and made their way into the closet.

"Wait, we need proof!" Dawn said while bringing out a camera. "I'll take the pictures!" Everyone shrugged and dawn followed the two into the dark closet. They stayed in there for seven minutes.

"Ok, times up!" Gary announced and opened the door, revealing a red faced Kengo and Misty and a half happy, half annoyed Dawn.

They all sat back down, this time it was Ash's turn to spin.

He spun it full force, glaring as Kengo.

It went round and round for what seemed like forever, and when it finally stopped, everyone was shocked.

It landed on Dawn.

Misty, Paul and Kengo glowered as Dawn and Ash made their way in the closet, this time with May taking the picture.

After seven minutes Gary opened the door, with a giggling May and a disgusted looking Dawn and Ash.

Next, it was Drew's turn to spin.

He spun the bottle, afraid of who it might land on, hoping it was not any fan girls.

The bottle spun around, and around until it finally stopped.

Everybody gasped, and Dawn and Misty smirked to each other.

It was on May.

The two looked at each other and blushed like crazy, as Dawn ushered them into the closet.

Once they were in, it was soo dark, except from the flash coming from the camera.

"Ok, no you two just pretend that I'm not here kai? now when your ready," she coaxed, holding the camera up.

Drew and May looked at each other, their hearts pounding, and their hands becoming sweaty.

Drew moved closer to May, with his arms making their way around her waist. May put her arms around his neck.

They felt a spark go off, once their arms were around each other, and ...it felt good.

Drew leaned in, and his lips made contact with hers. They kissed.

The spark grew bigger, and their hormones were going crazy. They liked this feeling...they liked it a lot

Drew felt brave and he slithered his tongue into May's mouth. Getting the idea she allowed him too, while squealing for joy in her mind. She opened her mouth more and his tongue slipped in, an found hers. They started wrestling with each other, the kiss growing more passionate by the second.

The no longer felt nervous, they felt comfortable as their tongues twisted with each others. All sorts of things were rushing through their minds. This was something the both of them had been wanting to do for a long _long_ time. Damn it felt so right.

"Kai times up," a muffled voice from outside called, as the door opened. They never heard though, they were having too much fun.

Gasps and oh my god's were heard, along with giggling.

May and Drew broke apart suddenly, and saw that everyone was looking at them, they blushed heavily, hen they looked at each other, and their faces became even more beetroot.

"Well, looks like you two enjoyed yourselves," Gary said winking, while Dawn giggled.

"Yea, they didn't even notice I took the picture!"

May and Drew walked out, with faces as red as hell, and sat back down in the circle.

"Ok, next spinner please," Gary called, as some random boy grabbed the bottle.

May and Drew looked at each other and smiled bashfully, they both loved that feeling...and they hoped they would have it again.

* * *

The party had now officially ended, and May was waiting for her mom to pick her up. It was a blast! The party was the best party she had ever attended to in her life! Spin the bottle was even better.

Kengo had kissed Misty.

Ash had kissed Dawn.

Drew had kissed her.

Misty had kissed Ash.

Paul had kissed Dawn.

Brendan had kissed her. With evil looks from Drew.

Dawn had kissed Kengo.

And Gary had kissed her. That was just weird, Drew's face was even more angrier and he shot death glares at Gary for some reason. After that last one, the party was over.

Suddenly a blue convertible parked just where she was standing, and her mom waved to her from the window. May jumped in the car and fastened her seatbelt. She just wanted to get home.

"So Hunnie, how was the party?"

"Um...great mom...just great."

"Was it the best party you have _ever_ been to yet?"

May looked out the window and saw Drew talking with Ash and Paul, his mom still hadn't arrived yet.

"Yep, _defiantly_ the best party ever it was...magical," she replied dreamily, while blushing. She had a feeling that she and Drew would never forget that night thy had in the closet for a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N: Done! This is my longest yet! pheww! And btw about Paul's outfit, sorry if it sounded like Drew's…I couldn't think of any!!! And wahahahah! I made Kengo kiss Misty! And Ash kiss Dawn!….don't eat me!!! Arghh!**

**I didn't make May or Drew kiss anyone different first, coz I wanted them to have their first kiss with each other and I did yay! And about them crushing on each other, well they have been, they have always like _like _each other, but I this chappie they realise it more, since they're teenagers, and when your at that age, hormones and stuff happens, so they realised more about each other and were starting to notice each others um "body" and stuff lmao.**

**I made Dawn were pants!!!!! She always were skirts, so I changed it coz it was annoying me! May wears shorts, with a skirt, so I made her just were a skirt!!!**

**And yeah Misty does were shorts…but I mad her more stylish and hot! Yay! No more tomboy!**

**Me: Soo was Drew tortured enough for ya?**

**-Lhynn- Yea!**

**Me: It sucked! Must torture Drew more!! -Laughs evilly-**

**-Lhynn- -Joins in evil laughter-**

**Drew: NOOOOOOO! it was bad enough seeing her kiss other guys! and all those guys checking her out! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**May: -Blushes-**

**Drew Crap! -Blushes-**

**Me: Revieww!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Embarrassing Pictures and Ruined Plans!

**A/N: Hiya Guys! Well, I am in a gewd mood today! So nobody spoil it! Lawl, and here is my seventh chapter of...Silent All These Years! Everybody is still 13 and in the seventh grade btw, some chapters, the characters will stay the same ages for a wee while D**

**This chapter is ****dedicated**** to another one of my closest friends **_**xxDrewxXxMay4ever**_** A.K.A **_**fanny**_** ) It's her dedication coz she's a lovely sweetie-pie and a bril friend! **

**I published a new story- My Best Friend and My Brother if you haven't already, please R&R that, coz I like that story, and ohh it will be sooo fun to write! So c'monnn make a girl happy D**

**yesh it IS ****Contestshipping****...where you expecting anything less? Lawl, J/K!!**

**Anyway on with THIS story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, although I wish I did -cries- copyrighting is so cruel! LOL j/k**

**Anywayyy Chapter 7!**

* * *

May sighed as she walked into school, she felt...weird this morning. She kept her head down low and bumped into a few people, not really caring when they told her to watch it.

She lifted her head up and saw her locker up ahead, went to it and put in her combination.

When it clicked open she got out her math textbook and english essay, then slammed it shut.

May hadn't been herself this morning, she had been feeling strange. She looked to the locker beside her and sighed heavily. It belonged to Drew. He was the reason to her strange emotion.

She leaned against her locker and stared into space, trying to clear her mind. She knew why she was feeling strange, it was because of the party incident. Because of the kiss.

May couldn't explain all these emotions that were running through her, there were that many. It was just complicating the brunette. She felt strange because, she was nervous of bumping into Drew, silly right? He's her best friend. But it's just that, she knew she enjoyed the kiss, she enjoyed it soo much, she just didn't know if he did. She was scared incase when they did see each other, Drew would ignore her, or act different towards her. Those thoughts hurt her, but she realised that Drew would never do that to her, but you never know, it was a embarrassing situation and he's a guy. They act and think different from girls.

She shook her head, she was just being paranoid now, maybe Drew would just be the same as he always is and...had forgotten about the whole thing.

But May didn't want him to forget about it, well not that he _could_, but he might act all funny when the topic was brought up, he might say, I don't know what you're talking about, and that would hurt May too, it would make her feel embarrassed that he doesn't want to remember it.

The young brunette groaned and banged her head against her locker, getting weird looks from passers by, but she was too deep in though to notice.

She couldn't blame Drew for not wanting to talk about it, it was embarrassing, not that she was ashamed of doing it, she _loved_ it, but it would be in her other friends started talking about it, it was Monday and it all happened at the weekend. She wasn't sure how she would react, or how Drew would either.

Maybe he was just as worried as she was? Maybe he was thinking about how she feels, maybe he...enjoyed it too.

Yeah right, why would Drew like kissing his best friend? That's a ridiculous thought! He didn't like her, and it was pointless of hoping he did. May sighed again, it was just all...complicated, she needed to talk to someone she needed to talk to Drew. They were best friends and could tell each other anything, so what is the point acting all weird when you can just explain how you feel?

"May!" a girly voice called. may got off from her locker and saw Dawn and Misty running towards her, both of them smiling happily, well at least somebody is not feeling weird.

"May! There you are! Oh my gosh you'll never guess what I have!" Dawn squealed with excitement with her hands behind her back. Misty just shook her head and sighed.

"Um...I'm not sure if I _want_ to know," May joked playfully.

Dawn giggled and pulled put what she was hiding behind her.

"Course you do silly...it's the party pics!" she said happily, grinning like an idiot. May's face went white...party pics? Oh great, that means the pictures of everybody kissing, and that means...the picture of her and Drew kissing.

Misty folded her arms and glared at the happy blue haired girl.

"Even though I told her _not_ to bring them in!"

"Oh, c'mon Mist! You're trying to tell me that you don't want to see the picture where you and Ashy were kissing?" Dawn retorted slyly and smirk mischievously, facing the now blushing red head.

"Yeah...that's what I thought."

May felt her insides go in knots...this is_ not _what she needed right now, to make things even more awkward for her and Drew. She swiped her hand over to Dawn's to reach the photo packet, but Dawn pulled back tutting.

"May, May, May, I know you want to see the pictures badly, but I'm not showing them until everybody is here, but class is gonna start soon. So at interval when the guys are with us, I'll reveal them, it's only fair...right?" she replied happily.

May shook her head and flailed her arms about.

"No Dawn NO! You can't have those pictures here coz it's awkward! I feel weird today and I'm embarrassed to talk to Drew incase he ignores me or something, but I have to sort this out, so I'm going to talk to him now. But I don't need you to show everybody those pictures coz it's just… embarrassing!" May yelled at her. she couldn't help it, it just came out.

Misty and dawn stared at her, shocked.

May sighed, while her face going pink due to the fact she had screamed that across the busy hallway.

"Look, Dawn please...if you show people...just not Drew okay? He probably feels the same...well I'm not sure I just need to tell him how I feel!"

Dawn nodded sympathetically and put the photo packet in her backpack.

"Sorry May...I just got excited that...I forgot about embarrassing people...I'm kinda nervous of what Paul and Kengo will be like when I show them, but it's different with you and Drew, your best friends."

Misty nodded and smiled.

"Yeah May, I mean I'm _positive_ he wont ignore you just over some kiss, I mean sure it's awkward, but you'll get over it and you can explain that you feel weird about it without him acting strange. That's why your best friends."

May smiled and felt stupid for thinking all those negative thoughts. Dawn and Misty were right, Drew wouldn't act freaky around her, but she just had to talk to him anyway.

"Well there's your chance," Misty said as though reading her mind. May looked behind her and saw Drew walking to his locker, he seemed to be deep in though, and hadn't even noticed the three girls looking at him.

Dawn and Misty gave May a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before walking away and giving the two privacy.

May took a deep breath before turning to face the emerald boy, who still hadn't notice her.

_"He must be thinking hard," _the brunette thought to herself.

"Um...hi Drew," she said timidly, fear had gotten her at the last minute, and she knew she sounded as though she was scared to talk to him.

Drew suddenly snapped out of his trance and faced the nervous looking brunette, he gave her a small smile.

"Oh...hi May."

He didn't give her the usual smirk, or even flip his hair. He just seemed...to be acting out of character. May could tell he felt uncomfortable.

"So...how are you?" she casually asked smiling and taking a step closer.

"Um...g-good...y-you?" he stuttered and backed away.

This was not Drew at all, he never stuttered or acted nervous or shy, that was usually her! The brunette could tell he was feeling the same as her...awkward.

"Look Drew I need to talk to you, it's about Saturday," May said just coming out with it. Her usually sparkly eyes showed seriousness and her smile disappeared.

Drew sighed and leaned against the green, metal lockers behind him.

"Yeah...I guess you wanted to, is it about the...kiss?" he asked slowly, staring into her sapphire orbs.

"Yeah, it is...look Drew, I know it's awkward and stuff but I don't want us to act all freaky around each other, I mean we're best friends, and I was nervous coz I didn't know how I was gonna act once I saw you, and I was scared you were gonna ignore me or something. I'm not feeling weird coz I didn't like the kiss, I...liked it, I was just nervous because I didn't know how you would act and-"

"Whoa, May calm down," Drew said and put his hand over her mouth. "Geez, you talk to fast, you seriously need to stop hanging out with Dawn," he teased. May felt her insides warm up, he was acting like himself again...even though if he was acting strangely for like only minutes.

"I'm glad you said that, coz I've been feeling the same, nervous. It's not because I hated the kiss, coz I liked it too...In was just scared incase you would ignore me or act freaky...and May c'mon when would I ever ignore you?" he asked and removed his hand so she could speak.

"I dunno...but hey you though I'd ignore you! I would so not!" she protested. The two teens looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess...we just over reacted huh?" Drew asked laughing lightly, May nodded and giggled.

"Yeah, there really was no need for it."

Both of them smiled and looked into each others eyes, they felt...that feeling again, that feeling they had at the party...they both were happy that the feeling had come back, just like they had wanted it to.

Drew lifted up a hand and scratched the back of his head, while a blush formed over his cheeks.

"So...you liked it?"

May stared at him, her face showing shock, and going very red. She mentally cursed herself that she had let that part slip out. How stupid was she? She just gave it away! She has just told him that she liked the kiss, which will then lead on to him finding out that she likes him. She needed an excuse quick.

"Well...um I...uhh...you know, I um d-did like it, b-because um...we're best friends r-right? And um having my first kiss with you was special, and um sweet? And I'm glad it wasn't with any other guys, just you, you know? hehe," she stuttered and waving her hands about in defence. She knew that was a crappy excuse, but it _was _partly true, so maybe it would work.

Wait a minute...he said he liked it too! May gazed into his emerald eyes, and her face had cooled down and returned to it's normal colour. She cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"...Did you like it?"

Now it was Drew's turn to blush and stutter. He mentally cursed himself that he slipped it out. Why did he? It was an accident, but she said she liked it so he thought it was ok for him to admit as well.

_"Great going you idiot, now she'll figure out that you like her!"_

"Um, no not like that! I mean I did like it, yeah coz like you said we're best friends, and it was nice to share our first kiss with each other, a-and it w-was special, and s-sweet. I'm glad I d-didn't have it w-with a stupid fan girl."

The two teens both stared at each other, believing the lies that were told.

"Yeah...coz we're just best friends...right?" May asked, still a little anxious.

Drew nodded and smiled.

"Yeah...just...best friends."

Both teens smiled at each other, still believing what the other said and breaking each other's hearts in the process. They had hoped that the other would like the kiss, that it wasn't just a best friend first kiss, that it was a romantic, passionate kiss. But they were just too afraid of telling the truth, incase they ruined their wonderful friendship, and made things more awkward and complicated. But by not telling the truth, and lying to cover it up, really hurt. It made them think that the feelings they had for one another, wouldn't be returned, that there wasn't a chance, because the other just saw them as a best friend. It was just a complicated and heartbreaking circle that kept repeating. It felt like there was no way out.

"So...we're cool then?" May asked, with a false smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, we're cool," Drew replied and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

There, another lie, all was not cool and they both knew it.

"Ok then, but just to tell you, Dawn has the pictures from the party, and wants to show everyone," May said with annoyance in her tone.

"Uft, whatever, it wont bother me, knowing that it doesn't bother you," Drew said softly and smiling at her.

"You know Rooey, you can be so understanding, I'm glad we're best friends," May said sweetly. Her eyes shinning with happiness again. It's true, they could talk about anything.

"Yeah, me to Angel," he replied and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. May smiled and hugged him back, enjoying their bodies making contact.

The bell then rang, saying it was time for class. May and Drew pulled away from each other and walked side by side down the hallway. Not knowing the feelings that the other shared and kept secret.

* * *

"Okay! Here they are!" Dawn cheered in excitement and took out the pictures. Everyone stared and either gasped or giggled. They were quite funny to look at. Everyone took a photo each and examined it, while giggling at it of course.

It was now interval and the gang were by the benches behind the old oak tree looking at the photos from the party. Brendan suggested they go there, so they could have privacy, and wouldn't have annoying, nosy people looking at them.

"Oh my god Dawn...you look soo stupid in this one!" Gary laughed as he showed everyone a picture of Dawn and Paul...nearly kissing. Paul had his arms around Dawn, and was leaning in, while Dawn had on this stupid grin on her face and blushing heavily. Her hands were by her sides and she looked like a penguin...if you could even look like a penguin that is.

Dawn gasped and snatched the small photo from Gary's hands. Then she glared at May, who just sweat dropped.

"May! You took the picture too early! Now I look like an idiot!" The blue haired girl screamed in fury. May smiled sheepishly and twirled her hair.

"Well...it was dark...and I didn't know how to put the flash on...sorry, I hoped you were ready, I was guessing!" May said in defence.

Misty shook her head and picked up another picture which made her scowl.

"Oh look...it's May and Gary kissing," she said uninterested. She tried not to let it get to her, but it did kinda, she liked Ash...so why on earth was she annoyed for _Gary_ kissing _May_? It's not like it was Ash.

"Hey, let me see that!" Gary demanded and grabbed it away from Misty before she could hand it too him. Gary's hazel eyes scanned the photograph in front of him before laughing lightly.

"Oh man, I look like such a freak, here May check it out," the boy said and passed it to his brunette friend. May's sapphire and everyone else's curious eyes gazed at it in wonder. Gary was holding May's hands and you could just see a smile on his lips as he kissed May, while she also held his hand in hers and had a tiny little blush on her cheeks.

Drew scowled at the smiling brunette boy, he felt jealousy rise in his heart.

"Yeah Gary you _do_ look like a freak, thanks for pointing that out," he said harshly, which cost him a glare.

Kengo could tell things were tense so he picked up a random photo and stared at it. He felt his heart go cold as he stared at Ash and Dawn kissing. He scowled and put it back down, not wanting to show people _that_ one.

Brendan picked up a picture that caught his interest and smiled confidently.

"Well, this is my favourite one, what about you May?" he said grinning at her. May stared at the snapshot he was holding and blushed. It was the one of them kissing. Brendan had his arms around May's waist and you could see him smiling happily as he made out with her. While May had her arms around his neck, and she...looked sorta…uncomfortable.

"Um...yeah...I guess it's okay," May replied while blushing. Drew glared at Brendan also, jeez why did nearly all of the guys had to kiss her? It wasn't fair!

Brendan smiled seductively at the blushing brunette and winked at her. Which made Drew's glare more deadly.

Misty stared at Brendan puzzled. He...seemed different. He's usually a lot more...shy. Misty leaned over to Dawn, who looked as confused as her.

"Hey, since when was Brendan acting like this? Isn't he usually...shy?" Misty whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, but ever since the kiss, he's been acting more confident, I guess coz he finally kissed May...he thinks there is a chance with them. Paul told me that he was more talkative this morning, and kept talking about May and how great Saturday was," she replied.

"Oh, well at least he boosted his confidence, we might be seeing a whole new Brendan."

Dawn looked at Drew's angry face and giggled.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but not for Drew." Both girls laughed to themselves, ignoring the stares the got from the others.

They all continued to stare at the pictures, with some more laughs and glares given and received. They were all so entranced by them, that they didn't notice someone stop by.

The "someone" smirked as he saw that every one of them were looking at photographs, they were either blushing or laughing, or they would give each other glares.

_"Hmm, this must be juicy."_

He signalled his two followers to walk over to the gang. Just what were those pictures?

Drew saw from the corner of his eye that they had company, and signalled everyone else too.

"What do _you_ want Harley?" Drew snarled. He really hated this purple haired boy, ever since kindergarten. Infact, all of his friends did.

Harley looked hurt and gasped.

"Oh Drewy, you're not happy to see me? Oh what did I do this time, just minding my own business?" he asked with fake innocence.

Paul rolled his eyes, seeing right through his false act.

"Yeah, minding you own business before interrupting ours, now what do you want?" he asked uninterested.

Harley smirked and out his hands in his pockets, as Jessie and James folded their arms and glared at them all, trying to look tough.

"Hmm, what I want...is to see what those pictures are, they look interesting...mind if I take a look?" he walked up to them and stretched out his hand to take one, but May swatted it away.

"Yes we do mind actually! Those are private Harley! You can't see them!" she snapped, staring into his malicious dark eyes.

Harley pulled his hand back and sighed.

"Okay...if I'm not allowed to see then I'm not allowed to see...right guys?" he asked turning around to face his two goons and telling them to nod.

"Um yeah, we're not allowed," James said automatically.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say," Jessie replied with a bit more attitude.

Everyone kept their gaze on the three bullies, not sure whether to trust them or not, but of course May, being naive and all, smiled happily and believed their obvious lies.

"Well, I suppose we'll just be going now," Harley said, acting innocent. He looked and Jessie and James and his nose twitched, as though giving them a signal, they smirked and twitched their noses also. The trio walked past them all, eyeing the pictures.

"Yeah, well see ya," Brendan hissed, glaring at Harley. Harley, though gave everyone a weird smile and had his hands behind his back.

Jessie and James looked at each other and smirked. Then Jessie shoved James into Dawn, full force. Both of them tumbled into Kengo, then Paul, then Ash, then Misty. Pretty soon all of the gang was down on the ground, knocking each other out.

Harley smirked and grabbed all of the pictures quickly, then he ran away into the school, with Jessie close behind.

"Oww, my head," Dawn groaned and rubbed her throbbing head.

"James you idiot, watch what your doing!" Kengo yelled at him standing up. James gulped and backed away.

"Oh sorry um...accident! hehe well bye!" he replied fast, then ran away to catch up with his friends.

"Oww, is everyone alright?" Misty asked while rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I think we just had a nasty tumble, nothing drastic," May replied.

"Those guys are seriously weird, and didn't Jessie push James into Dawn?" Drew asked unsure as he brushed all the dust of him.

"I don't know I never saw, but anyway their gone, let's look at the pictures again, I never saw May and Drew," Paul joked and raising his eyebrows at Drew.

Everyone laughed at the two blushing teens who glared at the purple haired boy.

"...Um guys...where exactly are the pictures?" Dawn asked, panic in her voice, she looked all over the bench table for them, and looked under everyone's bags.

"What? Um they were right there...weren't they?" Brendan said pointing to the spot the photos were sitting.

"They _were_! Now their gone!" Dawn shrieked, and waved her hand about dramatically.

"What! No they can't be missing!" May squealed running over and looking for them herself.

"I bet the freak show that was just here stole them," Drew hissed, frowning.

"Well we gotta get them back! Knowing Harley he'll show everyone, or do something to embarrass us!" Misty said alarmed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's move!" Ash ordered, and everyone ran into the school, looking for the thief.

* * *

"Wahahhaha! This is brilliant! Those idiots didn't even see it coming! Great push Jessie, it knocked them all out!" Harley squealed with excitement as he looked through the embarrassing pictures.

"Any time boss, its fun to shove this imbecile," Jessie replied and pointed to James.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, that are those?"

Harley looked at her and grinned.

"Their priceless. It's pictures from some sort of party, which I was not invited to! Well anyway it's all of those idiots kissing each other, probably having seven minutes in heaven I presume."

Jessie and James looked over Harley's shoulder and smirked, it was the picture of May and Drew kissing.

"Oh, what do we have here? Those two lovebirds finally did it eh? Interesting," Harley said, with an evil smile forming on his lips. His two followers looked at him, that was his "I've got a great, evil idea" face.

"What's the plan boss?" James asked already knowing what he was thinking.

"Let's just say...the whole school is gonna see these. Why don't we pin them up on the bulletin board in the entrance to the school, that way _everyone _will see it."

Jessie and James smiled evilly and nodded, this was such a brilliant idea.

The bell rang again, indicating that interval had finished and class had began. Harley turned to his locker and opened it and carefully placed the pictures inside, then slammed it shut.

"C'mon, I have math."

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" May asked desperately while walking down the hallway with her friends.

"We get the pictures back, that's what we do," Drew replied.

"Yeah but how man? Harley's probably hidden them," Gary exclaimed.

The group stopped as Drew went into his locker to get his science book.

"Yeah well we'll just have to find out where."

Everyone thought about how they would find those pictures. They were thinking really hard, but couldn't come up with anything. Until...

"I got an idea!" Ash shouted with excitement, startling everyone from their thoughts.

"It better not involve food," Misty threatened.

"Um it doesn't but-"

"Or a monkey!"

"No! No monkey!" Ash yelled. "What I was _trying_ to say is that we could trick Jessie and or James into telling us, they're really stupid."

Everyone stared at Ash in amazement, that was a good idea!

"Ash that's brilliant!" Misty squealed, giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, that's something you don't hear every day, Ash with an idea, a good idea, and no food, well I'm impressed," Gary said with arrogance in his voice.

"...Hey!" Ash said annoyed.

"Well c'mon, we gotta find those two bone heads!" Paul said.

"Right, but first...we gotta go to class," Kengo added. Everybody looked around and saw the hallway was empty.

"Yikes!" they all squealed, then they ran in different directions, hoping the wouldn't get detention.

* * *

May, Drew, Brendan, Misty and Gary were all in science studying animal cells. They weren't paying attention though as their eyes kept glancing over to Jessie and James. They weren't sitting that far away, and they weren't paying attention either, they were talking, but unfortunately the friends couldn't hear them.

"And that is how an animal cell multiplies," Their teacher's voice called out from the room. "Now I want all of you to set up microscope and take a slide and look at the cells and write down notes."

Everyone in the room was soon setting up their experiment, or well microscopes. May and Drew decided to set there's next to the boneheads. They were acting as though they weren't paying attention, and like they were looking at the little cell divide. They were about to go over and talk to them, but they didn't need to. They could hear them talking about a plan, so they decided to listen.

"Harley's plan is brilliant aint it?" Jessie said while brushing her hair. They were so stupid that they didn't even notice that May and Drew were like right next to them.

"Yeah soo good. It'll be funny seeing their embarrassed faces when the pictures get put up on the bulletin board," James replied

_That son of a-_

"I know, Harley said that he's got detention at lunchtime, so he told me that _we_ have to get the pictures out his locker and put them up so everyone can see," Jessie added.

James stared at her in confusion.

"Wait...he did give you his combination...right?"

_C'mon...say it, say the combination!_

"Yeah yeah yeah. It's 5, 20 then 3. Do you think I'm gonna break into the damn thing!?"

Bingo. May and Drew smiled at each other, they could get them back no problem, they just had to be fast was all.

Once again the old, silver bell rang. Lunch had now started. May, Drew, Brendan and Misty bolted out of class and ran down to the lockers.

"Are you sure they never saw you? They might be tricking us!" Brendan asked unsurely.

"Yeah I'm sure! Besides, they're too stupid to trick anyone," Drew cockily replied.

The five of them were now at the locker, and found everyone else waiting for them.

"There you are! C'mon hurry! Let's kick this thing hard!" Kengo said, ready to attack it.

"No, wait! We got the combination!" May exclaimed.

"Really? Great! C'mon the faster we do this, the faster we can get those photos back and we're saved!" Dawn urged.

Drew went to the locker and entered the combination. Then click, it opened. Then he grabbed the photo packet and everyone cheered.

"Alright!" Ash said and high fived Gary.

"Yeah, that'll show Harley!" Brendan laughed. Everyone was about to go, but May had a evil smile on her face.

"Um May? Why are you smiling like that?" Kengo asked a little afraid.

"Well I was just thinking...Harley wants embarrassing pictures? Well we'll give it to em," she replied not making any sense.

"May what are you-" Drew started.

"Paul, do you still have those snapshots on your phone? You know the pictures from the camping trip the seventh grade went on, Mt. Laveridge?"

Paul nodded slowly, not understanding.

"Um...yeah, but why-"

"Perfect! Okay, here's what we'll do! Jessie and James are like getting their lunch right now, so they wont be here for like ever! Now...here's the plan..." Everyone huddled up and smiled evilly as the plan unfolded. This was gonna be great fun.

* * *

"Oh man, I shouldn't of had that 8th hot dog," James said while clutching her stomach in agony.

"Yes you shouldn't have! You slowed us down, we could of put those pictures up like an hour ago!" Jessie complained.

"Sorry, I was just sooooo hungry."

"Whatever, as long as those twerps get embarrassed, I'm happy."

The duo arrived at Harley's locker, and Jessie entered the combination. She smirked as she took out the photo packet and took out the photos. But her smirk vanished onced her eyes, the pictures...they weren't the ones they stole.

"What the heck are these?" Jessie asked shocked, but giggled at the ridiculous photograph. James peered over her shoulder and also laughed.

"These are different pictures, we can't put these up," James said through his laughter.

"We'll have to call Harley's cell" Jessie said as she got out her pick cell phone and dialled a number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_"Hello? Jessie? What is it! I'm in detention! This better be good!" _

"Um, it is boss, um you know how those really embarrassing photos of the twerps...um well-"

_"What about them? Get on with it!"_

"Well it's just that-" James sighed and grabbed the phone away from her.

"Boss, they're really embarrassing, I mean they're not the same pictures, are you sure you want us you put them up?" James asked.

_"You idiots! Of course I want you to put them up! Of course they're embarrassing! That is the whole point of this plan! Stop wasting my time and put those damn pictures on the bulletin board NOW!"_

"No but Harley, it's not the pictures you think, it's-"

_"James you moron stop being stupid! Put them up, and if you don't, you guys will be in trouble. Put them up! and when I come out of detention I want to see those really embarrassing pictures up for everyone to see! Got it!?"_

James looked at the photos Jessie was clutching and sighed.

"Well...okayy, but...it's the pictures from your locker...right? The ones in the blue photo pack?"

_"Argh! You are so Argh!! Yes it those ones you fool! Just put them up, NOW! Or else!!"_

the line then cut off, and James winced at his leaders angry tone.

"Well what did he say?" Jessie asked shakily.

"He said we _better_ put them up, or else." James replied. Both of them gulped.

"Well...he can't say we didn't warn him..."

"Oh well, not matter how strange this order is we gotta do it, so c'mon," James said and started walking to the entrance.

* * *

Harley walked out of detention feeling smug. He had his hands in his pockets and had the most stupidest grin on his face.

_"Haha, this will be so fun, seeing their humiliated faces, ha!, that'll make my day," _Harley thought to himself. He walked down into the entrance, and saw a bunch of kids huddled around the bulletin board laughing so hard their eyes filled with tears.

He then saw Drew and May and...the rest of them standing their laughing also. He smirked and walked up to them.

"So I guess you are _sooooo_ humiliated that you're laughing at yourself? Ha! What losers!" Harley jeered. May wiped away the tears forming in her sapphire eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, we didn't get humiliated..._you_ did." Harley froze.

"Um...excuse me?"

Drew leaned against the wall in a cool manner.

"Yeah I mean jeez Harley, imagine ordering Jessie and James to put those pictures up, are you _trying_ to get everyone to laugh at you, then get beat up?" Harley stared at them, panic over taking him.

"What are you morons talking about!? The damn pictures aren't of _me_! They're of _you_! From your party!"

Kengo and Gary smirked at each other.

"Wanna bet?" they both asked in unison.

Harley looked over the bunch of kids, then he run through them all, pushing them all out the way. He then made it to the front, and found what everyone was laughing at and his heart stopped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

May and Drew started laughing again, along with everyone else. Harley then barged through with a photo in his hand.

"You! Where did you get this from!?" he demanded and pointed to the embarrassing photo. It was a picture of Harley, but he was asleep, and he had make-up all over his face. Someone had written in black eye liner I'm Gay! in his cheek. Others had spilled red lip gloss all over his lips, and to make matters worse, he was in a very strange sleeping position.

Paul smirked at him and took out his phone.

"From my cell of course, it's the pictures from the camping trip we had, from Mt. Laveridge. We all put make-up on you while you were asleep, then took photos of it. We kept it because we though it might come in handy...looks like it did huh?"

Harleys' face was pure red from embarrassment and anger he then ripped up the picture and yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he ran down the hallway, probably looking for Jessie and James.

Everyone cheered and Kengo and Gary high fived each other.

"That was brilliant May! What an awesome idea!" Dawn praised and hugged her brunette friend.

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face? Classic," Gary added and started laughing again.

"Totally, May…your just a little star," Brendan said and winked at her. May blushed and smiled happily.

"Thanks everyone, I'm surprised those two dipsticks even put them up, they _must_ be stupid."

Everyone laughed again and Dawn released May from the embrace.

"Nice one Angel, that really was a great plan," Drew complimented. May blushed and twirled her hair.

"Thanks Rooey...I got a lot more ya know," she joked. They both smiled at each other and Drew then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Well, I'd like to hear em all."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Chapter 7 complete! Did you enjoy it? Hope soo!**

**Lawl! That was fun to write! Yayyy! -Claps- **

**Well It was dedicated to Fanny! Soo where are ya Fanny?**

**Fanny: Here! I liked it yay!**

**Meeh: Yay!**

**Fanny: Yay!**

**Meeh: yay!**

**May: yay!**

**Drew: SHUT UP! Enough yay's!!**

**Meeh: Whatever! Anyway now it is time to review! So click the go button!**


	8. Rejection, Heartbreak and Boyfriend?

**A/N: Hello wonderful people! Sorry I haven't been around for a week! (Yes that is a year in Kirsty time) I'm soo sorry I just has the MOST annoying problem I had to take care of. It was getting me down and I just couldn't be bothered to update! But Here it is! Yes I'm still alive!**

**-Coughs- I hope my reviewers will still review, please don't goo! Read please!**

**Anyway Here is chapter 8 of Silent All These Years! Please enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated tooo: Lil-Priestess A.K.A Mi-Chan! Why you ask? I'll tell you why! Coz She's a great friend and I love her! She is my twin and we are closer than ever! She is gonna do an art thing for me (And NO I'm not gonna tell you what it is wahahahah!) And she told me her real name, which I like! And I'm gonna do up her site! And NO I'm NOT gonna tell you her secrets so don't bother asking!**

**Kirsty & Mi-Chan Twins Forever! Yes she is loved!**

**Meeh: HIIII!**

**Mi-Chan: Heyy!**

**Meeh: Hi twinny!**

**Mi-Chan: yay Twin!**

**Meeh: Now this chapter is emotional and heartbreaky, Please Read! And enjoy! I've been waiting for this chapter to happen for a looong time!**

* * *

"No Brendan sorry, It's not you it's me. I just don't...like you like that, I mean we're great friends and all, but dating is a huge step. It's nice that you like me so much, but I just can't, I'm sorry," May said apologetically and putting her hand on the disappointed white-haired boy's shoulder. This was his 12th time for the past 2 weeks of asking her out, and each time she said no. 

Brendan sighed, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. He always seemed to be lost in them.

"Okay May, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just...really like you is all and no matter how many times you reject me...I still can't get over you," Brendan said softly. May felt really guilty. She knew that Brendan had been crushing on her for a while now, and it hurt every time he got the nerve to ask her out, simply because she turned him down. He was just such a nice guy, she didn't wanna hurt him.

"Look Brendan we-"

"But I'll wait for you May, I wont give up. Maybe someday you'll return those feelings I have for you, and until that day...I'll wait," Brendan cut her off. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off to his locker.

May groaned and turned to her locker, retrieving her books. It was Tuesday morning, interval had just started, and this day was just not getting any better.

May fished around to find her Biology book. She had so much junk crammed into her small locker that it was so very difficult to find anything.

_"He's gonna wait for me? Until I return his feelings? Aww jeez then that'll be forever, coz I know I'm just not gonna like him. He's a nice guy and all but I just can't imagine dating him. But I feel bad for rejecting him all the time, it must crush the poor guy."_

May sighed. Brendan had been trying to get her to go out with him, so they could be boyfriend and girlfriend. He had always flirted with her, and still does, she thought it was just a small crush he had, but it turned out she was wrong. If he wanted to date her, he must like her a lot.

Since the past two weeks he had been asking her, and each time her answer was no. It felt horrible to tell him no, coz his face always looked so sad, so disappointed. May hated doing that to people, but she just didn't wanna go out with him.

_"I hope he gets the message soon. I just can't hurt him one more time."_

May finally found her hiding science book and slammed shut her locker. She headed outside to the usual meeting spot with her friends. She had to talk with someone about her problem. Normally it would be Drew right away, but she didn't exactly feel comfortable telling him about her problem. This kinda problem had to be solved by "Girl Talk" with Misty and Dawn.

May walked over by the Cherrie trees and saw everyone sitting on the benches. She immediately sat herself down next to Misty.

"Hey girl, your late," the redhead said playfully. May just sighed and looked into her jade green eyes with a serious look on her face.

"Mist, I need to talk to you, it's about Brendan."

"He asked you out again didn't he?" Misty answered, as though reading her mind.

"Yeah, and well, it's just so sad, coz like every time he asks me and I say no I feel like a terrible person, coz I know I'm hurting him. I've never been rejected by a crush and don't wanna be, neither would anyone! I wanna say yes to keep him happy but that's not fair coz it wouldn't be a fair relationship. To both of us. I'd be lying to keep him happy and he would think I like him and be all well happy! I just wish he'd get the picture and stop asking me!" May complained, putting her head into her hands. Misty put her arm around her shoulder and hugged her brunette friend.

"Wow May, I never knew that this was such a big deal, but why do you feel bad? Just coz you say no? May other guys have asked you out before and you've turned them down without caring, so why all the guilt with Brendan?" Misty asked confused.

May sighed and hesitated for a moment. She didn't actually know why, which made everything even more confusing.

"...Well I guess it's coz Brendan's my friend, and I've known him since kindergarten. I just hate hurting people I care about, and I obviously care about him. I just think of him as a friend...but I think if he keeps asking me I just might say yes," she replied quietly.

Misty sighed and pulled May up, taking her out of her "Bury my face into my arms" position. She smiled sympathetically and stroked her hair.

"May, you can't do that to yourself, like you said it wouldn't be a fair relationship. I know it must be painful to reject him, but at least your nice enough to care, and not be one of those mean girls who turn down people in a nasty way. You have to stop being so sensitive May, your just a bit _too_ caring," Misty joked the last part, making May smile.

"Yeah I guess, but I can't help it if I care. But I'm gonna have to stop being overly sensitive for him, or else I'm just gonna bully myself into dating him, and I can't let that happen coz then I can't go out with _my_ crush now can I?" May said, smiling playfully. Misty giggled and looked over to Drew, who was talking with the guys about well...guy stuff.

"Yeah, and you can't be off the market yet, well...not until you two are dating, then you can be."

Both girls giggles to each other. May was glad to have a friend like Misty, even though she was tough on the outside, she was as soft as marshmallows on the inside.

Dawn skipped over to them suddenly while munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Hey guys whatcha doing?"

Misty and May frowned at her.

"Oh, not much, just talking about a problem I had, thanks for being _there_ and _listening_," May said annoyed.

"Yeah Dawn where were you? I mean May had a problem...not until _I _fixed everything and made her feel better," Misty said, acting as though she was the perfect advisable friend, just to annoy Dawn obviously.

"Well excuse me if my stomach rumbled and I had to feed it. When I went away May wasn't even here, and don't go all perfect friend on me Misty! I help her too!" Dawn fumed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, with fashion tips, which are useless. May can dress herself, so why would you give her advice on that?" Misty said smirking.

Dawn's face went red with rage, and just before she could say anything the guys came over, deciding that it was best not to have another cat fight. If it wasn't Ash or Misty arguing, or May and Drew, or Dawn and Paul, it would be Misty and Dawn.

"Ladies, ladies please! Let's not get involved in your little catfight. Put the claws away," Gary said casually, coming in-between the angry girls. They both stared at him, shooting daggers.

"Yeah I'll put away the claws...on your face!" Dawn growled at him, causing Gary to flinch.

"Yeah Gary just don't get involved in girl fight, and catfight is very insulting you egotistical jerk!" Misty screeched at him. Gary sweatdroped as Dawn and Misty seemed to drop the argument between themselves, and teemed up to argue with him.

May just sat there watching in amusement, Gary had a look on his face as though saying "Argh! Crazy girl attack!" He was always cool and calm in arguments...although in a girl argument he was just helpless.

"Man, he will never learn will he?" a voice asked, tearing May's gaze away from the trio and to where the voice came from. She found herself looking at Drew, who had stolen Misty's seat.

"Yeah, he should really keep away from girl fights, guys just get in the way of them," May joked, giggling. Drew raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Oh really, so next time you and Misty or Dawn or all of you get into a fight, you don't want me to step in and defend you? I thought I was your hero," Drew said smirking at the laughing brunette.

"Yeah, like I need your help, I can handle myself thank you very much, and who said you were my hero?" May asked questionably.

"Me, just now, keep up Angel," Drew said teasingly, giving her a friendly hug. May giggled and was a bit surprised by the sudden hug, but returned it without a complaint. Drew had been getting more affectionate lately, and would just give her random hugs and random times, which was really sweet.

They pulled apart as soon as the bell rang, time to go to class again. The group of friends walked into the school, with Gary hiding behind Ash, petrified of even standing next to Mad Misty and Destructive Dawn. The two girls just simply gave the brown haired boy glares.

May looked at her timetable, art next, Drew, Misty, Dawn and Ash were in her class. They were doing portraits today, which was fun, but difficult.

As they walked into class, the teacher instructed them to get their chalks and their portraits, they were going to make a start on the lips.

* * *

As the last bell of the day rang, most kids usually went home. Well Drew, Ash and Paul didn't, they headed over to soccer practise. Now that they were in high school, they had decided to be in the 9th grade soccer team, simply because they loved the sport and because they had just started high school, as they were working on their reputation, all the cool guys were on the soccer team. 

The trio were doing their warm ups, and kept casting a glance to the three girls watching them on the stands. May, Misty and Dawn. They would usually watch them practise, and anyway May and Drew walked home, same with Ash and Misty, and Paul and Dawn.

Paul looked over at May, who was smiling and waving at Drew, he smirked as he spoke to the green haired boy.

"You know, you should tell her, and tell her soon before its too late ya know."

Drew stared at him confused, what on earth was he on about?

"Uh dude, what ya talking about?"

Paul's smirk grew and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"I'm talking about you and May, you should really tell her your feelings for her...before its too late."

Drew felt the heat rush to his face as he averted his gaze down to his sneakers, he started playing with the lace, and re-tying it. It's a good thing his hair was quite long, it just hid his red face.

"I don't know what your talking about," he replied quietly. Paul rolled his eyes, not believing him for a second.

"Yeah ya do, don't give all that crap. You do _know _what I'm talking about. Listen, Drew I think you should tell May you like her, she is bound to feel the same about you, so why don't you? I would before another guy comes along...and gets in there first."

Drew looked up to him, his face still a little red, but his eyes showed annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Well you've got some nerve, telling me to confess _my_ feelings, what about you and Dawn? I think _I_ would tell before Kengo does," Drew snapped. He didn't like people bringing up the subject of him and May, or people telling him to confess. He was just...too afraid. Afraid of losing her.

Paul simply smiled, and winked.

"Yeah, I've got that in mind, unlike you I've thought about it, and plan on telling her soon. You should tell her before anther guy does, like Brendan, he's been asking her out all week. You really wanna see her with another guy?"

Drew felt jealousy and pain rise inside him even at the mention of May and another guy. His face darkened and glared at the ground.

"Yeah, didn't think so," Paul added. All of a sudden the coach blew his high pitched whistle and called everyone over to work on defence, they would be playing their first game soon.

* * *

"Oh Drew you were just the greatest! Seriously your awesome at scoring goals! You guys better play your first game soon, coz the other team will be beaten _soooo_ badly, it'll just be so funny," May cheered walking down the sidewalk with Drew beside her. Soccer practise had ended almost 15 minutes ago, and May kept talking to him, but Drew didn't hear. His mind was elsewhere. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, and kept his head down. He usually did this if he was deep in thought. 

_"Tell her? Should I tell her?"_

"I mean I'm not all that into sports or anything, but it'll be interesting watching you and Paul and Ash cream the other team!" May said enthusiastically, punching the air.

_"Paul said I should...I don't want to see her with another guy...that would be a nightmare."_

"I wonder why Gary, Kengo and Brendan didn't join the team? It would be even better if they were on it!" May asked herself, still believing Drew was listening to her. But he wasn't...really.

_"Uhh, Brendan...that little...girl stealer. He's been crushing on May for ages now...I gotta tell her before she finally agrees to go out with him...and Gary...he can be a little friendly with May...a little too friendly."_

"So what do you think Drew?" May asked turning to him, she frowned as he kept walking, she now realised he wasn't paying attention. She ran up to him and snapped her fingers in his face.

"Drew!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the frowning brunette, her hands were on her hips, and she had an annoyed look on her beautiful face.

"What?" he replied, a little distracted.

"Where you even listening to me!? That is just rude ya know," she complained. Drew smiled softly and flicked his hair, he had realised that it had been hanging in his face all day and he had been so busy thinking he never got a chance to flick it.

"Sorry Angel, I was just thinking about some stuff." May looked at him curiously, as though inspecting him.

"Yeah, you've been acting funny ever since soccer practise, what's on your mind?"

Drew gulped, this was the one question he hoped she wouldn't ask just now, he was still battling in his mind if he should tell her.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he said quickly and started walking again, but May grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Nothing? Yeah right, you wouldn't zone out of practise for nothing, and you wouldn't ignore me for nothing. Something's bothering you, what's up?"

Drew felt paralyzed. He wasn't sure if he should tell her, but he _did_ want to. He wanted a _chance_ to be with her, he wanted to be her _boyfriend_...he wanted _her_.

"Um...well...it's about a girl...a girl I like," he answered simply, while keeping a calm expression on his face. Drew was very thankful that he could hide his emotions, and act cool in weird situations like this. Not a lot of people can do that.

May stared at him, taking in what he just said...Drew...likes...a girl?

"Oh...you like a girl?" she asked shakily, she thought she heard wrong.

"Yeah...I do. I've been thinking about, wether I should tell her or not, and I've decided I will," Drew said confidently, with every word he spoke, the fear disappeared, but with May, every word he spoke, hurt found its way to her.

"Oh...so...what's she like?" May asked, trying to sound calm and keep a happy face. But she could tell it wasn't working. They had started walking again, but slower. May wanted to know about this girl he liked, she wanted to know who the hell had stolen his heart.

"Oh, well she's sweet, kind, really pretty, gorgeous, helpful, optimistic, cheerful, loveable, happy-go-lucky, you know...she kinda reminds me of _you_ sometimes," Drew answered, with every word his emerald eyes were on her, describing her perfectly. He had specifically emphasized on the word you.

But sadly May didn't hear that last part. She was focused on what this girl looks like. So she was really pretty? Gorgeous? That stung her worse than a wasp. This girl he likes must be absolutely beautiful. She felt herself being ugly, as though she would never be attractive enough for Drew, it was a pity of how she degrades herself. She just didn't realize how beautiful she really was.

"Oh...what's _she_ look like? Is _she _blonde?" May spat, she tried to keep it all in, but her emotional side was getting the better of her. She assumed this girl would be a dumb, bubbly blonde, believing that's the kinda girl all guys go for, and forgetting that _she_ was the girl all the guys wanted at school.

Drew laughed at her comment, a blonde? Why would May assume she's blonde?

"Um no, actually...she's an adorable brunette, that I just can't take my eyes off," he said flirtatiously, while keeping his gaze on her. May however just didn't catch those parts were he was meaning her. She truly thought Drew had fallen for another girl.

As they continued their walk home, May had so many questions burning into her mind that she wanted answered. She wanted to know who this girl was, she anted to kill her. But she didn't know that...she'd be killing herself.

"So who is this girl? Do I know her?" May asked suddenly, she could feel tears forming on her pretty blue eyes, but did her best to hold them back. Drew blushed slightly and smiled.

"Um yeah you know her...who is she?...hmm I'll tell you that later."

"Why can't you tell me now?" May asked coldly. Drew was taken aback by her sudden coldness.

"Because I can't...I'll tell you later...I promise...I just need time to think..." Drew answered her, unsure of it all, still thinking it through if he should tell her.

May decided to not push him into telling her just yet, he promised he'd tell her sooner or later. They both continued waking, almost in silence, until May spoke up again.

"So how long have you liked _her_?" she wanted to know if this was just a simple crush...or love. Would it matter anyway? Either way, she felt crushed...and betrayed.

"Well um...I've liked her for a long time, almost my whole life," Drew said simply, while smiling softly, having memories of them both when they were younger.

Almost his whole life? The only people he's known since he was very young was her herself or...Misty or Dawn. May felt sick, sick knowing that the boy she loved, might be in love with either of those two. She had that betrayal feeling rise in her again, how dare either of those two steal Drew's heart? Not that they couldn't help it of course. This all just hurt really badly.

"Drew...it's not Dawn or Misty is it?" May asked seriously, her voice shaky. Drew all of a sudden burst out laughing. He found it quite amusing that she would actually think he liked them.

"Oh, May that's a good one, Dawn or Misty!? First of all ewww, second of all I sometimes don't even like them as a friend, never mind like them like them, and third of all...eww! Their both..._not_ appealing to me..._no _attractions there. Why would you think that? C'mon now that's just being stupid," Drew said, grossed out.

May felt relieved. Thank god it wasn't them, she would be totally crushed if it was.

"Oh I dunno...just thought," May whispered.

"Yeah, well you though wrong...and that just disgusts me May, I'm scarred for you even _saying _that," Drew joked.

They duo were almost at their neighbourhood. When May began asking questions again.

"Drew...is she important to you?" she said, almost whispering.

"Yeah...she is," he said, almost whispering back.

"How important is she?" she felt like screaming it to him, but managed to control herself.

"She's totally important...one of the most important people in my life."

That was it...her heart totally crumbled. So this girl comes along and suddenly she's one of the most important people in his life? That hurt really bad. But what about her? Where did she stand in all this? What did he think of her? Was _she _more important than her?

"Drew is she more important than me?!" May yelled, almost breaking down right here right now. She then mentally cursed herself. She didn't mean to actually say that, she was just to think it, but she was glad that it slipped out...she wanted answers after all.

Drew looked at her, puzzled, why did she look so hurt? She seemed to be taking the subject rather seriously. Drew smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Lets just say that..._you _and _her_ are like on the _same_ importance level...like your the _same_ people," he said, hinting to her, hoping she would get it. But sadly she didn't. Her ears blanked out the last part of the sentence.

_"Lets just say that...you and her_ _are like on the_ _same importance level" _

Those words pierced her like a knife. So he thought that her, his best friend whom he had known his entire life, was just as important as some crush!? May felt her heart close. She somehow felt..._rejected_.

_"Is...is this how Brendan feels?"_

"Well there's my house Angel, see ya later," Drew said, snapping her out of her thoughts and waving goodbye as he stepped inside his home. May stood there, feeling all the pain inside her. No this can't be happening, she's 14 for Christ sake, she shouldn't be feeling heartbroken...but she was, and boy did it hurt. May let the tears escape her eyes, as they had been trying to for the past 15 minutes or so. She then walked up the path to her own home. Her head hanging low.

* * *

After dinner Drew raced upstairs to his bedroom with the phone. He was going to call May, and tell her to meet him at Pettleburg Park. Yep, he was gonna confess, finally. He beamed as he dialled her number into the electronic device, and his heart was pounding as it was ringing. He was feeling so nervous, and he wasn't even confessing yet. 

_"Hello?" _a feminine voice answered, it was May's mom, Caroline.

"Uh Is May there? I need to talk to her, right away," Drew said, his hands were beginning to sweat, this was very unlike him. Love can make you do crazy things.

_"Oh Drew hunnie, I would get her, but...May's been acting strange ever since she came home. She was very quiet at dinner, and then she just went upstairs and locked herself in her room. I think I heard her crying but she wont answer anybody. We're all worried about her, did anything happen at school today?" _Caroline said, worry and concern in her tone.

Drew felt the nerves vanish and felt the concern and worry too. May was fine today at school, totally fine. He couldn't remember her acting weird.

"Um no Mrs. Maple, she was fine today, nothing happened."

Caroline sighed, there was a pause for a moment.

_"Oh okay, I guess it's just a girl thing, or maybe just a phase. I'll try and get her to call you back later okay hunnie? But I can't make any promises...I've never seen her act like this before."_

Drew felt sad and disappointed. Sad because May was acting weird, and he wanted to comfort her, know what was causing distress, disappointed because he finally got the courage to tell her, and now he can't.

"Okay Mrs. Maple, I guess I'll just see her in school tomorrow then," Drew said, sighing.

_"Yes she'll be there tomorrow, you can talk to her then, well bye sweetie!" _Then she hung up.

Drew then hung up as well, sighing he turned on the TV, wondering why May was upset.

* * *

Drew walked into the hallway, seeing all the gang there. he walked up to them smiling. 

"Hey guys, sup?" he greeted happily. Everyone stared at him, giving sympathetic looks.

"Oh man...I'm sorry by the way," Ash said patting him on the back. Misty and Dawn nodded, looking _and _feeling sad for him. Drew just stared at them confused.

"What? Sorry for what? Your acting all weird, know where's May? I need to talk to her," Drew replied, looking for a happy brunette to show up at any moment.

"Dude, I don't think you wanna see May, not right now anyway," Gary said, folding his arms.

"Yeah I mean, haven't you heard?" Dawn asked "It's all over the school now."

"Heard what!? What are you talking about!?" Drew asked, practically yelling. He was getting rather annoyed by their weird behaviour.

"May and Brendan...they're going out now," Kengo said causing Drew to freeze.

"…What?"

"Yeah," Paul added. " He asked her out again this morning, and she said yes."

Drew felt his heart go cold. His worst nightmare had came true. May and Brendan dating? No…it can't be…

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun!! Oh evil me! Evil Kirsty!**

**Yes this chapter was rather emotional, sorry if you have headaches and heartaches now. But this is the boyfriend number 1! Hehe Let the Hoennshipping begin!**

**yeah, you probably think may is soo dense! But this chapter is important! So don't flame xD**

**Btw no offence to blonde people, its just natarual for people to think that. i've read in fics where May imagined Drew to be with a blonde, so if your a blondie...no offence!**

**Please review! I worked hard on this!**

**Mi-Chan: Please?**

**Meeh: Yeah...Please?**


	9. Emotional Rollercoaster

**A/N: Hello! My fellow reviewers from all over the globe! I have returned to give you and myself and update! YAY!**

**Like really sorry i havn't updated in a while, and i know i said ages ago that i wouldn't dissapear, but my reason was very good, but its like too complicated to explain, but it wasn't an emotional problem or anything about me lol...just something that i can't be arsed saying.**

**Anyway, please please, PLEASE dont go! T-T I know you've probably think i have died, but i'm alive! So i'd be very appreciative if you reviewed:)**

**Okay, this is chapter 9 of SATY! And i hope you enjoy reading this, btw they are all still the same age, and in the same grade as the last chapter they are 14 almost 15 and um..the grade..argh i cannot remember! 8th? Yeah lets go with that**

**Americans! If i have that wrong...tell me coz i have totally forgotten american school stuff...hehe Tori...I think i lost it...again T-T...NOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my cool friend Zhen! Its a long overdue dedication, hehe xP, its her Dedi coz she's cool, my friend and coz...she made me star in her Xmas fic!**

**Me: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn thats a long AN**

**Zhen: Tell me about it!**

**May: Lets make it longer! Yay!**

**Drew: Freaks...**

**Us: WHAT!?!?**

**Drew: Nothing! Argh!**

**Me: Okayyy, anyway chapter 9 here! Please R&R!**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He tapped his pencil on his desk mindlessly as his unfriendly green eyes stuck to him like glue. Staring at his love-struck face and goofy smile, it made him sick to his stomach, watching him being so in-love and dating the girl he wants more than anything. He _really _felt the urge to go over there and kick the shit out of him, he really did, but Drew had a brain, and violence doesn't solve anything...although it _would_ make him feel a little better.

He knows he really should be focusing on his school work and not fantasising beating the crap out of someone, but no matter how hard he tried, his blazing jade eyes never left the white haired teen and nor did they want to.

His ears drowned out the sound of his Math teachers voice, not really taking in what she was talking about. All of his concentration was on _him_, Brendan Birch.

The stupid boy wasn't too far away, not paying attention either, he was mindlessly doodling something on his books, something that made him smile anyway. Drew could tell he was drawing May's name everywhere with love hearts and kiss's, as his peach coloured face was now slightly pink, his ruby red eyes were soft and warm, his completely stupid smile. All of that made Drew sick, and that was just Brendan's lovey-dovey dreamy face.

What made matters worse was that he had to watch him kiss her and cuddle her every single day. The way he just waltzes up to her and wraps his disgusting arm around her waist, the way he calls her pet names like "baby" and "sweetie", The way he holds her in his arms and how he's so possessive of her, the way that, that _asshole_ is dating his best friend, and there is nothing he can do about it.

Now if it were any other boy, Drew would be pushing him off from her and having a nice quiet chat in a dark alley. He's always looked out for her and protected her, and _especially_ when it came to guys. He didn't like the fact that there were all of these boys out there, wanting her for all the wrong reasons, wanting to hurt and use her as their personnel pleasure toy. It was just so damn difficult that May was so naive and couldn't see all of the badness in the world, and it didn't help that she was a really attractive girl.

But Brendan seems to think that now he's her boyfriend, its his job, and his job _only_ to protect and look after May. Drew almost laughed at the stupid boy, just what made him have the right to think that? He has known May all his life and loves her dearly, he'd go out of his way just to see her smile and to make her happy, always has and always will. Nobody can stop him, not even a stupid boyfriend, he'd always be there for her no matter what.

He sighed in frustration as he forced his eyes on his textbook, trying to solve algebra problems he began writing down all sorts of numbers and letters, trying to get his mind off all of the complications.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Ewww! Do you _know_ what we'll be doing in bio next week!?" Dawn shrieked in disgust, her eyes bulging out, and her face going rather pale. 

"Hmm, I take it it's something...disturbing?" Misty asked knowing all too well it was.

"Yes! _Very_ disturbing! Its absolutely sickening!"

Drew sat slumped in his seat, totally uninterested in whatever Dawn was saying, or anybody for that matter, his eyes yet again, were fixed on the crimsoned eyed boy hugging a brunette girl not too far in the distance. Break had not long started and he was already wanting it to finish so he could escape the torture. Any minute now they'd walk up to them rest of them and Brendan would start kissing her and being all lovey-dovey and whatever.

It was like Brendan knew it pissed him off, and he deliberately did it. Drew cursed under his breath, he was beginning to hate him more by the second, not that he was too fond of him in the first place, he always knew he had a crush on May, so he didn't want to get too close. They were barley even friends...yet he felt so betrayed and cheated, and he didn't understand why.

"Hey, you alright?" a voice broke into his foundation of thoughts. Drew turned to face the source of the voice, Ash. He took a seat next to the green haired teen, his soft sympathetic eyes staring into his cold, harsh jade ones.

"No, not really."

"So... I take it your not holding out so good huh?" Ash asked considerately.

"Whatever made you think that Ash?" Drew replied coldly, dripping with sarcasm, it came out a bit more harsher than intended.

The two sat in silence together, blocking out the sounds from the world, watching May and Brendan in the distance. They were holding hands and Brendan giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ash sighed and scratched his head in confusion, this was harder than he thought. He wanted to see Drew back to his old self, he hated seeing his friends miserable and out of character. They two had only been dating for a week, but for Drew, it seemed like a year, a year of hell.

"You know...it _wont_ last forever," Ash suddenly said. Drew looked up to him, bewildered, not understanding what he meant.

"What? Your saying they'll break up soon?"

Ash nodded lightly. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And, why do you think so?"

"Because Drew, May doesn't like Brendan that way, can't you see it? Every time he hugs her she barley manages to force a smile, and to pretend she likes him. She doesn't I know for a fact she doesn't," Ash replied wisely.

Drew scoffed, since when did Ash know about romance and junk?

"Okay, so how do you _really_ know that, obviously you couldn't figure out that by yourself Ash, your too dense...not that I believe it anyway," he snickered flicking his chartreuse bangs.

Ash swetdropped and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You just couldn't let me have this one could ya?"

"Nope," Drew replied mocking him. Ash sighed again and regained his composure.

"Well, truth be told, Misty mentioned it to me. She said that May doesn't have those feelings for Brendan, she only sees him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

Drew looked up to the ebony haired boy, a sceptical look on his handsome face.

"Well what Misty's says is wrong. Look Ash I've known May my whole life, and she's not the type of girl to just date people she doesn't like, your just saying it to make me feel better, when actually it makes me feel worse. Coz it just shows how much she likes him and not me, I know where I stand, and that's just a best friend, she doesn't see me like I see her. And even if what you said were true why the fuck would May date Brendan if she didn't like him?" Drew snapped, his glare now rested upon Ash.

"Well...Um...I dunno, that's just what Misty said and-"

"Well she _does_ like him, if she didn't why else would she make-out with him? Look do me a favour and _stop _trying to help, coz you just make matters worse Ash, you've never experienced it so you wouldn't know how much it hurts, and tell Misty to shut her trap too, she's even worse, nobody can help me...what matters is _he _is her boyfriend...and _I'm _not, _I'm_ just the best friend...nothin more...nothin less."

Ash, felt hurt, all of those nasty things yelled at him, but he was right, how could he help if he didn't understand the situation? if he didn't feel the pain? And he was probably correct about Misty just saying that...why _would_ May agree to go steady with him if there were no attractions?

"Sorry man, I'll just leave ya alone for a while," Ash whispered sadly. He got up from his seat and walked back to the others. Feeling useless that he can't help Drew.

Drew felt his sole bleed, he argued with himself he was too young to be feeling heartbroken, dammit he was 14! But it doesn't matter _what_ age you are, you can still experience it if you truly love someone.

What he thought, he thought he thought was right. And seeing May with another guy, ached terribly, and it especially sucked coz he was gonna tell her his feelings for her, but _he _just jumped in there before him.

His tired eyes still maintained their glare at the white haired boy, his arm was around her waist, and he wanted it off. They started to walk towards the group now, Brendan beaming, as he usually does, and May just having a small smile on her beautiful face. She looked over at Drew, and their eyes locked. They both falsely smiled at each other, covering up the fact they were so down.

But what was really sad was that they were both so drowned in their _own_ misery and sorrow, that they were blind to see those smiles were phoney.

* * *

**A/N: Finisheddd:)**

**Daaaaaaaaaaaamn that chapter...really is sad huh? Lmao **

**anyway i know it really must be quite crap and like "WTF!?" since i havn't updated in ages, bear with me here.**

**Now please don't think like, "omg heartbroken? But its so stupid their 14!" It dosn't matter what age you are, you can feel it anytime, infact, I read in a magazine that when your in your teens, thats when your more likely tp experience it.**

**and please dont say i'm bashing Brendan, coz i'm not, i was explaning Drew's feelings towards him, without a POV.**

**and it might confuse you, but basically May accepted Brendans invite to be his girlfriend, since she THINKS Drew likes "another" girl, and felt rejection, and she feels bad for him coz he feels that every time he asks her out!**

**And Drew is pissed coz he thinks May likes Brendan and thats why she accepted to go out with him! and he thinks there is no chance for him now T-T**

**ohh the drama, but next chapter will be more happy, a year has passed, they will be 15, some 16. Yeah i know i have been just going up one year, but please bare with me here.**

**And about the pleasure toy thing, just don't make comments on that either, damn their 14, it happens!**

**NO FLAMES…I'm a sensitive girl and I've just came back….don't kill me! T-T **

**Anyway...**

**Me: Phew! That is long -.-**

**Zhen: Yep! LONGNESS!**

**May: O.O So much depression in that chapter!**

**Zhen: I know! T-T**

**Me: Tell me about it. So please make me happy and click the nice button down there that says Go! Even if you don't usually review, I'm asking nicely...please?**

**May: Yeah...please? BRING HAPPINESS BACK!!**


	10. The Not So Sweet Sixteen

**_A/N:_** Hey Everyone :) I'm back with chapter 10! :-O Double digits now! Lol xD

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this so far, it means a lot x

_Ily you all! You reviewers rock! :)) (L) xx_

Anyway from last chapter, a year has passed :D and as I said to some of you in review replies, you will know what will be featured. But there is also another part i added in, a twist, it's gonna be half happy and a small bit sad, not as sad as my other chapters, More happy, i need happiness, all I seem to be writing these days is depression ahhh!

**BTW IMPORTANT NOTICE! **Okay.You know how basically the first half of this plot is that they "age"? Well the ageing Stops in two chapters (including this one yes) so after all this, OC's, twists, love triangles, sadness, happiness kicks in (: I'm so ecxited :P, it's going to be goood! (if you all still read this story of course) :-D

Btw this chapter is dedicated to two people!

**_XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo (Patti)_** :D Here is your dedication like I promised! Sorry I missed your birthday! I feel bad :( Hope you had a great day! Love you! Your a great friend!

&

**_confessions-of-a-secret-love (Izzy!):_**D Here is your dedication also! I'm so happy I finally managed to get it in! This is a thank-you, for taking the time to talk to me, and we're really close, and I'm just so happy we are, I love talking to you, always. My other half :-D love you too!

&

Thanks to** Fanny** for beta-reading the first half of the chapter. And to** Tori** for helping me calm down and stuff. You all rock :)

On with the chapter now! (omg I'm so excited to when they actually grow up?? Only 2 more chapters to go!!)

_**--Kirsty x :))**_

(P.S I think in earlier chapters I made Drew's surname Norton? How silly xDD, so I'm changing it to Hayden, since that seems to be pretty common, and I happen to like it :D)

(P.P.S omg I'm soo sorry this is long D: really I am T.T, My chapters aren't usually like this. I hope you still R&R!)

* * *

The thunder boomed across the border, as the lightning struck throughout the dense, grey clouds. Rain gushed down heavily and the wind blew with no mercy. Dashing her way out of the brutal storm, the young brunette scurried under a ratty, old bus shelter. She placed her hands on her knees to steady herself, panting heavily from her mini-marathon.

_What a crappy day._

She groaned as she sat herself on those very uncomfortable (and also very cold) bus shelter benches. She wiped away the rain droplets dripping down her flawless face and set her shopping bags down to ring out her hair. Its hard to believe that ten minutes worth of rain, can make it absoloutly soaking wet. As well as your supposedly water-proof coat, which also seems to be completely drenched by the rain, thus, leaving your woollen sweater (which is completely ruined) and your very expensive jeans (which are also on the verge of being ruined) feel as though someone decided to toss them in a river.

"Uck gross," May said with disgust. She was soaked right through, her under clothing also. As well as being very uncomfortable she was completely freezing. "At least home is only five minutes away."

She decided it was probably best staying put for now, at least till the rain wore off a bit. It hadn't been like this when she went out to go to the mall. She looked over to one of her shopping bags and picked it up, perching it on her lap. Her hands dived in excitedly as she pulled out two jewelry box's. One was dark blue, the other pink. She opened the blue one first smiling happily with herself at the necklace or chain, as males would call it. The "chain" was black with a sliver stitching in the middle. Two silver rings hung loosely at the bottom, joined together. May held them closely to her studious eyes reading that on one ring, the letters engraved read _"DH & MM BFF"._ Then on the other, it said; _"Angel and Rooey Together Always x"._

Hanging from inside the rings, were two golden hands, high fiving each other.

Her lips formed into a happy smile. She knew he'd love it. Just a couple of weeks before they'd both seen something like this while flicking through a magazine. Drew thought it was pretty cool, friendship necklaces for guys, that surprinengly didn't look gay at all. So she set out this morning to the mall, heading into the jewelry store to pick up her order that she placed a few weeks back. Though, while departing from the said mall. Mother Nature seemed to enjoy irritating her, and made the weather cascade into a storm.

Hence why she was sitting under a bus shelter soaking wet.

She put Drew's "chain" back into the box carefully then opened her own. Her's was very similar to Drews, except her "necklace" was pink and the inner stitching was gold. She too had the two conjoined rings both engraved with the same words. But instead of the two high fiving hands inside her rings, she had two golden hearts. It was really pretty and feminine, whereas Drew's was more masculine.

"Not to mention my other present for him, he better appreciate it," the girl joked. Laughing to herself. She carefully put back her own necklace back inside her bag, then continued to wait around for the storm to lay off.

Of course with her luck it didn't.

May sighed unhappily and ran a hand through her untamed, matted hair.

"Guess I'm running through this then," she pouted. Quickly grabbing her bags, she ran out from the bus shelter and sprinted her way back home.

**_..._**

"Hey, i'm home!" May called as she closed the front door behind her. She made her way into the living room to dump her shopping then quicky made her way into the kitchen to make a snack. She was starving. May never managed to grab a bit to eat at the mall, which is very unusual for her. Cupboard doors flying open, as well as the fridge. She soon stopped. Noticing something...

The house was quiet. _Deathly_ quiet.

"Hello?" she asked again. Her voice lingered wariness. "Anyone home?"

Her mind was quickly set to ease as her mother slowly made her way downstairs. She was carrying a soggy tissue in one hand and massaging her temples with the other. She was sniffling, a sign she'd been crying. May's eyes flashed with concern, as she slowly approached her mom gently putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"M-mom...are you...a-alright?"

Now that she got a better look at her she could see she was not alright. Her hair, which is usually neat and tidy in two ponytails was tangled and frizzy. Her face held despair. Blotchy red eyes and a quivering lip, she used her soggy tissue to dry her moist eyes and blow her running nose.

"Yes May...I am alright, just had some...difficulties is all," she croaked. She walked over to the kitchen counter top and set down her tissue, getting things out from the fridge to prepare dinner. As well as trying to fix up her hair.

"Dificulties?" May queried, a lump forming in her throat. She suddenly found it very hard to swallow. "with...dad?"

Caroline released an exasperated sigh, nodding glumly. She stroked her daughters hair.

"Its nothing sweetie, really. We just had a slight misunderstanding of things...you know," she coaxed. The young brunette's face transformed from concern to anger/sadness in a matter of minutes.

"Now, I'll make a head start on dinner, and you go and finish Drew's present ok hunny?" Caroline offered trying to cheer up. She sniffled once more and wiped her eyes with her apron, before getting back to work.

May, on the other hand suddenly had a strong urge to attend to her room and bawl her eyes out. She retreated upstairs, tears already falling from her crystal blue eyes as she headed into her room. Carefully closing the door behind her, diving onto her bed and then...letting it all out onto her pillow. She sobbed quietly to herself, letting her pink headrest do its job of muffling her self-sorrow. Those "difficulties" were nothing more than endless arguments between her two parents. For a couple of weeks now all they seemed to do was bicker and be at each others neck for every little thing. Soon they began to get worse and her dad would sometimes storm out the house.

How it made her worry. How it made her sick. How it made her _sick_ of _worry_. She started fearing divorce papers would come through. That her parents love for one another was fading. That if they _did_ divorce, Max and herself would need to chose who to live with.

She couldn't even bare to imagine that, or even the sick though of one of her folks meeting someone-

"Ugh No, stop thinking this stuff!" May cried to herself, more tears came pouring out, "Things will get better...they will...they just _have_ to..."

Her bedroom door creaked open. May turned around immediately, seeing Max standing there, a solemn look on his face.

"It happened again," he stated blankly. His own eyes were red and blotchy. His hands clutching his foggy glasses. May sniffed and wiped her eyes from the glazed, icy tears that kept spilling out. She sat up from her lying position, staring into space from her window.

"...H-how...did it s-start this t-time," she asked shakily, "was it as bad as the cake incident?"

Max sighed as he made his way over to May's bed and perched himself on it, taking the bottom of his shirt and cleaning his glasses. He ran a hand through his hair, before putting his spectacles back on his face.

"I can't even remember how it started," he began, "something about bills that haven't been paid and yeah...it was worse than the cake incident..._much_ worse..."

May flinched. The "cake incident" was their worst argument yet out of the couple of weeks they had started the feud. It was pretty bad, although no swear words or violence was said or used. It was just bad. That was the first time their father had walked out too. An argument_ much_ worse than that, she couldn't imagine.

"So...where's dad?" May asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Out."

"Took the car?"

"Yeah."

Ooh...taking the car, wow...that means it was pretty serious. He must be going a long way to blow off a lot of steam. May felt her hands tremble. Her eyes became moist, her vision going foggy, her bottom lip wavering. She began to silently sob again. She put her hands to her face, trying so hard to make it stop but the tears just kept filling, pouring and refilling. The wouldn't quit. Her shoulders began to shake and her head began to pang. Max quickly wrapped an arm around his sister in offer to comfort her. But his emotions crippled and he soon found himself joining his sister of the crying game.

"I j-just wish t-things...were b-back to...n-normal," May stuttered through her sobs. "If o-only I k-knew what cause t-this...maybe I c-could fix i-it."

Max frowned. Raising an eyebrow at her questiongly. He took a long breath before replying.

"May c'mon that's stupid, its not our place to fix things between mom and dad _especially_ not you. We both just need to let them deal with it on their own," he advised. His voice staying strong.

"But that's n-not good e-enough Max! D-don't you w-wanna h-help mom and dad's m-marriage?!" the brunette argued, "we can't just s-sit back and "hope" e-everything will be o-ok. What...w-what if i-its not huh? T-then you can go on, w-wondering what could of h-happened if you'd d-done something?!"

"May calm down! If we try to get involved we could just make things a heck of a lot worse! They've never done anything like this before. I'm sure its just a phase, they'll quickly get over it," Max replied cooly pushing his glasses further up his nose.

May looked at him bewildered, her bottom lip continuing to quiver. He did have a point but she just couldn't help but think, that everything would be better if she could just help out a little...just a _little_...

"Things wont get better quicker or any easier if you push your way into someone else's business sis" he cut her off as though reading her mind. "It's not our place to do anything. Ok?"

"But-"

"May..." Max warned, giving her a stern look.

The teenage girl sighed, her face crestfallen. She nodded weakly as Max gave of a small smile of reassurance. He reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a box of tissues, taking one for himself and handing one to his distressed sister.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now just go for a bath or something, your totally soaking wet. Plus they relax you and then you need to finish off Drew's other birthday present," he reminded heading for the door and leaving May at peace.

She sighed in agitation and she blew her nose, wiping her eyes yet again. It was times like this where she was incrediabley grateful to have a sibling like Max. He always helped her through rough times and he was two years younger than herself. She felt that it should really be her that's doing all the comforting and sharing sympathy but then again, Max is very bright for his age and well matured. He can handle situations like this better than she can.

He always could.

She walked to the bathroom and ran a bath for herself. She began to undress while the bath filled with warm water. Although it was a pretty difficult task, her clothes seemed to of attached to her skin. So the only option was to peel them off.

"Eww."

The room began to fill with steam, the windows and mirrors became foggy. May poured in some of her favourite bubble bath and added in a few lavender bath disolvents. She quickly turned the taps off and dipped her toes in, then out again, then back in. Then swinging her whole self inside. Her body began to relax as the warm water and the bath essentials soothed her.

"I just hope everything will be alright for tomorrow," May whispered to herself, sliding further into her bath. "I don't want anything to happen at Drew's birthday."

**_..._**

"Damnit, where is it?!" a tired voice groaned from under blue bed covers. A hand reaching out from under the duvets, to the bedside table. Trying to shut off his blasted alarm clock. It seemed to go against him and wake him up early. On a Saturday of all days. "I thought this was turned off damnit!"

The person of which that voice belonged to groaned in frustration and threw his bed covers off his toned, muscular body. His dazzling green hair (which was messed up perfectly) and his angry jade eyes glaring at the little red clock. He quickly switched the alarm off and threw it to the other side of his (surprisingly clean) bedroom.

Drew then sighed and flopped back down into his bed, pulling the covers back on him. His eyes closing again, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep...

"Hey birthday boy! Rise and shine!" his mother knocked on his door. Drew felt the sudden urge to get up, run to the quickest store he could find, buy earplugs then run back home _just_ so he could sleep again. He grumbled, being very pissed off and throw the covers off him again and swung his legs out of bed.

"Can't the birthday boy get any sleep around here for five minutes?" the young boy, almost a man asked to no-one in particular. He yawned and stretched his limbs, opening the door to see his mother smiling enthusiastically. In one hand she was clutching a blue birthday bag in the other was about fifteen cards.

"Happy birthday my baby!" Maria cheered to her son, giving him the items in her hands and embracing him in a hug. "My grown up baby!"

"Mom," Drew chuckled, "Never call me the "b" word. It's past it's time."

Maria released him from the hug and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but no matter how old you may be, your always gonna be my little baby," she cooed. "I mean it feels like only yesterday that you and little May were scampering all over the house. Causing a riot I may add. Its just so strange seeing you stand before me a big sixteen year-old."

Drew rolled his eyes and made his way over to his bed, hastily opening his present. It was the new Grand Theft Auto video game as well as a few DVD's he'd asked for. He smiled and thanked his mom, still shocked she would even consider getting him that game never mind buying it.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now open your cards and I'll make you your favourite breakfast," his mother suggested making her way downstairs. Drew reached for the first card which was a pink envelope. He raised an eyebrow at it, giving it a strange look. He tore it open and quickly read its context.

_Hey cousin, 16 already? Where does the time go? Feels like only yesterday I put ants in your diapers.  
Not to mention getting you in trouble all the time. Haha loser much...  
So anyway, my mom is **FORCING** me to even send a card with cash this year  
Happy birthday I guess...  
And don't think this money is for you to spend! Next time I see you, I want it back!  
Later Dwooette_

_Jason._

"Wow, he actually wished me happy birthday this time, how considerate," Drew said cynically. Disposing of the pink envelope and collecting his cash. "I'll be sure to spend this quickly."

A few minutes passed and he finished card opening. His father soon knocked on the door and made his way in, sitting himself next to his only son.

"Happy birthday Rooey," he teased and ruffling his soft chartreuse locks. Drew raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Am I sixteen or six? What's up with these childish nicknames?"

Andrew smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah I forgot, only little Angel is_ allowed_ to call you that." saying this Drew flushed in embarrassment.

"Under certain circumstances..."

"Anyway apart from that, heres your gift," he handed Drew a large present, wrapped in green metallic paper, and a silver bow tied on it. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Drew sat the gift on his lap and slowly untied the ribbon, and ripped the pretty green paper off. Revealing the New Nintendo Wii games console.

"D-dad...this...you...how...wow," Drew commented, flabbergasted, his eyes now fully awake, staring at his new game station.

"I knew you'd like it," Andrew grinned, "I saw it in a store window. Last one too but lucky for me I had my four leaf clover in my coat pocket," he chuckled stroking his chin.

"Wow, thanks dad, this is...great, I mean it...I didn't even think i'd get one, wow..."

"No worries my boy, anything for you," Andy remarked smiling, "now c'mon, I can smell pancakes, waffles and...i'm pretty sure omelettes, lets go eat."

**_..._**

_Ding Dong._

"That'll be them! Quickly get the door!"

Drew jogged his way downstairs and opened his front door, revealing...well just about everyone. From best friends, to friends, to family.

"Happy birthday Drew!" they all said simultaneously, handing him gifts and cards as they passed through. Wow...there sure are a lot...

"Hey need some help?" May giggled as she took some presents from him. Drew gave her a helpful look.

"Yeah, thanks."

The duo made their way over to a large table inside the living area, dumping everything onto it. May's eyes bulged at the amount of stuff Drew received, she grabbed a random present and started shaking it to hear whats inside. Drew raised an eyebrow at her and gave her an amused look.

"Just what are you doing with my stuff?" he asked chuckling.

"Shh, I'm trying to hear whats inside...it sounds pretty big!" May hushed as she rattled it some more. Drew rolled his eyes and grabbed it from her. His face serious.

"If you damage my gifts you'll need to cough up the cash my dear," he said playfully, making suggestions with his hands. May pouted and folded her arms. Unamused.

"You would _really _charge your _best_ friend? C'mon that's totally terrible!"

"It's also totally terrible destroying a valuable present, now isn't it?"

"I didn't break it!"

"Not yet anyway."

"Your such a jerk!"

Drew stifled a laugh and patted May on the head. "There there turn that frown upside down. Smiles suit your pretty face much better." A crimson blush spread over her cheeks, batting his hand away from her. She smiled softly and gave him a curious look.

"Well, go on open it! I bet its really cool" the brunette urged.

Drew shrugged. It was his birthday after all. He hastily tore open the silver metallic paper. Looking at what was inside. A short-sleeved shirt with three horizontal stripes across it. White, navy and light blue. A bottle of cologne, and a pair of socks.

"Well, at least there's no pink. Thank god," Drew grinned to his best friend, who in return giggled.

"Pink? Oh my god, don't tell me you wanted another pink shirt! Cause I was totally considering it again!" Dawn squealed making her way over to them. "But I decided against it this year, you know for a change? Hehe. Well do you like it? Cause it took me _forever_ to think of more colours that would suit your skin tone," she added smiling appreciatively. "Plus this is Surami, ain't cheap ya know!"

Drew sighed at the mention of the colour pink. Dawn had such a strong belief Drew looks good in pink (which of course, Drew strongly disagrees with) so she buys him a pink piece of clothing every year almost. Drew however, keeps the recite and exchanges his unwanted shirts with something he _does_ like. Like the shirt he received just now. It _was_ something he actually would wear.

"Yeah thanks Dawn, I like it. But on future reference no pink. How many times must it be said?"

"Your welcome!" Dawn giggled clasping her hands together, "and pink happens to be a very attractive colour on guys mister!"

"Yeah. Guys like Harley," he couldn't help but snigger.

Drew set the items down on the countertop and decided to open another gift. The wrapping paper was of blue with cookies all over it. The teen signed and guessed it was from dear Ashy boy. He cautiously tore it open, afraid what could be inside. As soon as he discarded of that last piece of paper he, May and Dawn peered over his shoulder to see what it was.

A huge bag of nachos.

"Hm, for a second there I was afraid it would be cheese puffs," Drew mocked, as May and Dawn laughed. Typical old Ashy boy, always getting people food, more or less likely for himself when it actually gets served. And speak of the boy himself, as he eyed the huge bag of savouries, he happily shimmied over and gave Drew a friendly slap on the back.

"Like em? I remember you eating em at Taco bell, so I thought thats perfect to get you for a present, right dude?"

"Mmmhmm," Drew replied, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you Ash Ketchum."

_His voice obviously dripping with sarcasm._

"Oh thanks man! Right back at cha buddy!"

_Or...maybe not._

**_..._**

Pretty soon everyone else came over to watch Drew undo the wrapping paper and open his surprises. Everyone else seemed to be having a great time. Laughing and having fun, chatting and dancing. The whole room was filled with an optimistic atmosphere. Although it was a different story for May. Forcing a smile and pretending to enjoy herself (which she was a bit). But something kept nagging at her in the back of her mind. Something was downing her vibe.

Her parents. They had come to the party as of being very close friends of Maria and Andrew but all that was there was tension. Norman was at one end of the room, talking to Andy while her mother was at the other, chatting to Maria. Every now and then they would cast a glance at each other. Frown, then pretend like the other didn't exist.

Its was a lot worse because of the massive argument they had just before they arrived here. They just wouldn't stop yelling at each other. Max and herself were cooped up in her bedroom watching TV. Pretending that their parents weren't screaming at each other. Then they suddenly heard the door open and close. Dad storming out again on his rage while mom could be heard sobbing. What was worse was that May and Max had turned up with her mother while her father didn't show up half an hour later. It was so embarrassing. Everyone just kept their eyes fixated on either her mother or father. Who, were just glaring at each other. Drew raised an eyebrow in suspicion while May shrugged and simply acted as though nothing was wrong.

But now, they were just totally blanking one another. It was a nightmare. Tension plus happiness together in the same room, equals bad ending.

_"No, I musn't think about them, just enjoy yourself May! C'mon I'm at Drew's birthday with all my friends, I mean lighten up!"_ she thought, trying to clear her mind. She watched as Drew opened Brendan's gift. She was still surprised that Brendan had even been invited to Drew's birthday, since after she and Brendan broken up last year, they'd been pretty cold with each other.

Oh well, better to have friends than enemies.

Drew smiled and thanked Brendan for his tub of expensive hair gel. Though May could see the smile Drew was wearing was false he was obviously trying to be polite.

"Well I've opened everything here, except from _yours_ May'" Drew grinned turning to his brunette friend. She did her best effort to force him a half decent smile handing over her gifts. Even though her mind was buzzing with negative thoughts, she still couldn't help but add in a cheeky smirk. She knew her gifts were the best by far. She was in for the win! Not that...it was a contest or anything...

Carefully opening the small bag, he took out a small blue box. Giving her a play-cautious look and grinning like a cheshire cat. May rolled her eyes and urged him to continue. He chuckled and opened it slowly, revealing his friendship chain. Drew's face showed immediate surprise his eyes and heart softened at the thoughtful gift. He slowly lifted the chain out of the box. Examining it more closely then quickly noticed the words engraved on them both.

_"DH & MM BFF." "Angel and Rooey Together Always x"_

Drew felt his whole face freeze with shock. She didn't... but...oh yes she did. She bought him well them, friendship chains (or necklaces as May would say) to symbolise their friendship. Their special friendship (though Drew wanted to say extra-ordinary). He remembered seeing these in articles in magazines. He remembered him commenting to May he liked them. Now that he actually had one...he honestly had to say he loved it. A real, sincere smile grazed his usually placed smirking lips. Which is quite remarkable.

"Aww May...it's...it's...amazing...I can't believe you'd get me this..."

May's cheeks tinted pink as she blushed ever so slightly, kicking the ground below her.

"Of course I'd get you it, why wouldn't I?" she smiled, continuing to fiddle with her locks. "I'm wearing mine". She pointing to her own necklace which was hanging around her pretty neck. The young man's smile grew larger. Before he knew it he reached out for her, embracing her in a friendly hug.

"Thank you, Angel. I really do love it," he said in hushed tones. Pausing. Before adding, "and c'mon don't be stupid, we'll always be together."

The blue-eyed girl's face felt like it was on fire. Scowling at the last comment but knowing it was Drew and it was_ supposed_ to be sweet. She returned the hug. Burrying her face into his warm...muscular chest. She could feel everyone's gleaming eyes on her but didn't care. She snuggled closer to him while he stroked her hair. Cuddling with Drew felt so right. He could make her troubles vanish, her insecurities just float away. She was thinking less about her problem the longer she was in his arms. A good cuddle from her best friend was what she needed. He would always make her feel better. He was her medicine.

Silly May. She should of just talked out her problems, not build them up. Drew always told her that wasn't healthy, that she needed to speak her mind to rest it at peace. But why did every time she even _thought_ about telling him she got this big rush of inconfidence flow through her. This was never usually the case. Usually she would immieditaly tell Drew what was bothering her. But this time...it was different. Besides, it probably wasn't best to mention it. She was certain her parents wouldn't be too thrilled if the whole neighbourhood knew about their "difficult times" and wanted to give sympathy.

Not that Drew blabs to anyone of course. Just incase anyone overheard and wanted to tell everyone and spread it around the Town. Not that people were like that either! It's just...incase you know, things can get around...

Now she was just being paranoid. Exagurating a situation, taking everything out of control. Right?

Right and anyway, she didn't want to look so desperate and needy. That her once fairy tale family was now hitting rock bottom. Plus its probably nothing right? People argue every day. That's not as bad as what some cruel things happen in the world. She was just being stupid now, no-one needs to know her business. No-one needs to listen to her deprive them of their happiness. She would just keep it to herself. She could handle it on her own. She was a big girl and anyway, if she wanted to talk to someone about it there was always Max. If he let her that is...

"Ahem," coughed a voice, "You two quite done yet?"

Both May and Drew suddenly pulled away immediately. May's face still cherry-tomato red as Drew successfully kept his nonchalant attitude toward everyone.

"Put it on me May," he asked pointing to his "chain". May did as she was asked and clipped it around his neck. Now both of them were wearing their friendship necklaces/chains. The green-eyed young man smirked as he averted his gaze down to see how it looked on him approving of it. He noticed he was holding another gift, curtsy of May.

"Another one May?" he asked quizzically, "I don't want you spending all your money on me."

"I didn't spend anything on that one at all," May replied. Giggling as his face twisted into even more confusion. "It's hand-made."

Wasting no time. Busy hands rapidly tore the birthday paper. His eyes resting on what was in front of him.

It was a large green book which was well hand-crafted and decorated. On the front was written Andrew Hayden in big fancy gold letters then Drew in smaller blue letters beneath it, and then "Rooey" in even smaller silver writing underneath that. There was a couple polaroid photographs of himself on the front cover. A few taken years back, some just very recent. Down at the bottom it said Scrapbook by May Maple, a.k.a Angel.

Drew's fascinated eyes scanned ever detail of the book. It had been covered with green paper and there was lots of design and art work put into it. Drawings and patterns. Golden swirls carefully painted onto it with a black edge and vice versa. There were also chibi drawings of himself and May. Sketches of random things that were favourable to Drew There was also everyone's name carefully written in the middle with a beautiful curving technique, all in different colours.

_Andrew "Drew" Hayden  
May Maple  
Ash Ketchum  
Misty Waterflower  
Paul Shinji  
Dawn Berlitz  
Kenny Adams  
Gary Oak  
Brendan Birch _(although Drew wasn't sure if this guy was considered a "friend")

_Friends Forever (:_

Beautiful. It was absoloutley beautiful. Every single detail on it was absoloutly beautiful. The whole front cover was amazing. Memories all ready painted on it and he wasn't even looking inside yet. His fingers ran over every detail, every speculate of the book. Another sincere smile passed his lips. How lucky for May but, then again she's like the only person that can make him smile on more then several occasions.

He opened the front cover. Reading the first page. He noticed there was lots of writing; A note from May and scribbles from his friends. Down the bottom there was a polaroid picture of everyone in the gang. It was just taken a few days ago actually. They were all smiling and laughing. May and himself were sitting next to each other, with their arms around on another. Ash (who was sitting opposite them) was stuffing his face with hotdog's, whom didn't even notice the camera had gone off. Misty, glaring at Ash because he had taken her hotdog and she was about to kill him. Dawn (who was sitting next to Misty) posing with a big smile, next to Paul who looked gloom and doom listening to his I-pod. Gary, Kenny and Brendan were all behind them, holding up a sign reading; "Camping Trip 02". Splashes with ereryone's initials too.

On the bottom of the polaroid, the white space, May had written "Us. We rock! :3"

Drew smiled and let a small chuckle escape him. He remembered that day well. The best camping trip he'd ever been on. It was such a laugh. His green orbs then scrolled down further;

_To Rooey, my best friend :3  
Happy sweet 16! Your so grown up now! Hope your day is great! Enjoy yourself mister :)  
Well here is another present from me, a scrapbook of our childhood so far together :-D  
Everybody else did help a little, but its mostly all me :P my ideas and stuff.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this gift, it'll take you some time to get through it all!  
I just wanted to say your the bestest friend in the whole world and...i'm really glad your mine (: your really important to me Drew :)_

_Lots of love May xxx_

He swore he could feel his tear ducts water slightly by this point.

He then read everyone else's notes. Laughed at some stupid ones (I.E Ash) and was a tad freaked out by some possible threats (Misty). His jade eyes then swapped over to the facing page. Pictures from earlier days were scattered on the green page. It was mainly him and May, more of him. Their/his baby/toddler snaps. May had written something on the white space on every photo. Somtimes it was one of their friends at random but mostly it was May. He quickly skimmed through ever page ;drawings, paintings, notes and photos everywhere. There was not a space clear.

Drew carefully closed the book. Turning away from everyone quickly, letting his hair fall over his face gracefully. He was touched. Truelly touched. He honestly could admit that to himself. His emotions failed him as a single tear rolled off the end of his cheek. _Damnit_. Bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes. May slowly approached him. Concerned.

"Drew...you alright?" she asked, resting a hans on his shoulder. Suddenly one hundred pairs of eyes darted to the jade-eyed teen.

He didn't respond his only action was to grab her and pull her into a hug. His arms sliding around her thin waist.

"Damnit May," he whispered in her ear, "you like to accomplish the impossible don't you?"

"Maybe..." she replied playfully. Stroking his hair. "Do you like it then?"

"Of course not," he smirked but seeing May's distraught face. He quickly gave her a peck on the nose. "I freaking love it."

She felt her face soften, not to mention get very hot. Her glossy lips curved into a wide smile. May wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his masculine body (if it were even possible) as did he. Drew stroked her hair endlessly. His mind was in a spin, his stomach was doing backflips. This felt so..._right._

_Her hair smelled really good though too..._

_Like strawberries..._

"Thank you so much May, for both presents. I really, _really_ appreciate them. Your the best apart from myself of course," he teased whispering in her ear. Promptly ending their embrace before he went down that road again.

"Your welcome Rooey."

**_..._**

"C'mon Drew! Come outside! There's a surprise for you!" his mother smiled gleefully, pulling his arm out the door. Drew following his over-excited mom, laughing in amusement. The crowd buzzed with excitement, also trailing outside to see the "surprise".

"Oh my gosh! I wonder what kind of surprise it is! I bet I know! What do you think May?" Dawn asked, well squealed. While clutching Paul's arm whom was walking beside her, not really caring (even though the faintest of blushes was visible).

Not listening. Too busy keeping her eyes fixed on the two people that mattered most right now. Her parents (and of _course_ Drew). Both of them, standing not so far in the distance, arms folded, eyes lowered. A venomous look upon their faces as they hissed in hushed tones. She was kinda thankful she was too far away and couldn't hear what they were saying.

"May? Are you alright? You look lost," Misty stated, narrowing her eyes at her brunette friend. "You've been acting kinda funny tonight, everything alright?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, then realised what was asked and snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh! Yes! Everything's fine! I was just daydreaming! I'm perfectly ok! Just...um...a little tired is all! Not enough sleep last night! Hehe," May laughed nervously, playing with the hem on her skirt. Though, still casting a glance at her parents.

"I don't think so May," Misty rebuttled once they were all outside. "I think there is something wrong, why don't you tell me?"

May's brow lowered into a frown, before snapping ,"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Just leave it ok!?"

Misty and Dawn exchanged confused looks, before deciding to leave it at that. Dawn still holding on tightly to Paul, and Ash suddenly walking over and giving Misty a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok then..."

May's crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes focusing on Drew having a fit over his new car. A red Jaguar. Drew was almost in hysterics, while his parents laughed and tossed him the keys. While everyone else was gasping and clapping, unbelieving their own eyes at the awesome car May was not. Usually, she would though. Usually her eyes would bulge out of her sockets. Usually she would be running up to Drew and being promised the first ride. But usually her parents weren't fighting as bad as this.

_Usually, though._

Ooh, bathroom break.The brunette's bladder suddenly kicked in. Well with all the non-alcoholic fruit punch she drank, she was surprised it hadn't burst yet. She made her way back into the Hayden household, scurrying her way to the bathroom. But walking there, she was sure she heard voices somewhere. Muffled voices.

May stopped and looked around, though everyone was outside, she was sure she heard something...oh well, must head to the bathroo-

"What!? How dare you blame this on me! Take that back!"

Again. It was more clearer this time, still a bit muffled, but she knew she heard it. She looked around again and noticed the arguing was coming from inside a closet. Forgetting all about her bladder, she cautiously pressed her ear against the door. Listning for the voices. She knew it was none of her business. How incredibly rude this was, that she was eavesdropping. That she should just make her way to the toilet and head back the the party. But she has a strong gut feeling she knew who it was.

Mom and dad.

_"Take it back?! No I don't think I will! And I'm not blaming anything on you Caroline but as usual you blow everything out of proportion!"_

Deffinatly her dad's voice. May continued to listen and pressed her ear harder against the door.

"_I do not blow everything out of proportion! And your such a liar! For the past two weeks all you've been doing is blaming me with all these money troubles!"_

_"Oh shut up! And if I'm a liar then your a hypocript. I have not been blaming you at all, you just always get yourself involved with my problems! I told you I'd sort it!_

_"Do **NOT** tell me to shut up Norman. Stop acting like an idiot. If you have money problems we **BOTH** do we're married for christ sake!"_

They were getting louder. May didn't have to lean in so hard to hear them. She bit her lip as she continued to eavesdrop, she knew she should really listen to Max more. Not to get involved but something made her stay put...

_"**NO** Caroline **NO!** I warned you by taking this new job the money balance would be low and I told you not to get worried, that I'd quickly sort it but as usual you never seem to damn listen to me!"_

_"Ugh I can't stand this anymore! I'm only trying to help my family, and help you out and all you do is complain at me! I'm only thinking about what's best for us and the kids! Poor things have heard nothing but you scream and shout and storm out the house!"_

_"Don't you dare drag in my children into this! They have nothing do do what it! Your much at fault as am I! And you know what?! I can't stand this either I wouldn't be surprised if either of us thought about divorce!"_

Divorce...divorce...divorce. Those words continued to ring through May's ears. And it just wouldn't leave.

So...it really was coming to this then? Divorce was gonna happen? Her family was going to split up?! All of a sudden the brunette girl could slowly feel her heart crumble into a million tiny pieces. Catching her breathe, she pulled away from the door immediately. Fists clenched, arms shaking. Eyes scrunched closed, tears running wild. Her hair falling over her pain-stricken face. Her breathing became light and shallow. T-this...was n-not...happening...

She ran. Before she knew it, she ran for the back door. She wasn't thinking clearly, her mind was hazy. All she knew was that her parents were getting a divorce and she had to get away from here. Running through the kitchen and swinging the door open, she ran through out the dark City. Tears blinding her vision, breathing becoming raspy. She didn't care though for a few seconds she didn't even care that she just ran out from Drew's party. She continued running, her brunette locks flowing in the wind. Icy chills running up and done her frail body. She continued to run, puffing and panting. Crying her heart out. Running where-ever her legs could carry her. Running through her street, running through the playparks, running wherever...

_Oof._

Stumbling over her own two feet, she fell flat on her face. Her knees scraping against the hard, cold concrete. The brunette tried so hard to pick herself up, to continue to run away but failed every time. It just became so difficult to get herself back up. Her tiny arms struggled to hold her weight. They would wobbled unsteadily causing her to collapse. Falling into a sea of tears. She managed to lift her head up, gazing into the moonlight. Crying her sorrows to the starry sky. By now her emotions were a mix of sadness, anger and confusion.

_Why did it have to be divorce? Why did it have to be her parents? Why tonight of all nights?...Wait...why did she run out from the party?_

It just occurred to May that she had made a silly mistake and ran away from her best friend's sweet sixteen. Crap. She began to mentally scold herself. She huffed and puffed before quickly pushing herself up to her feet. Her legs wobbling like jelly. She wasn't sure if that was because she was in such an emotional state, or because it was fricken freezing. She wrapped her arms around herself. Moving her hands up and down. Trying to create heat. Her blue eyes scanned the area figuring out where she had ran. But it was dark and her eyes were rather foggy, plus her head was thumping. She couldn't work out where she was she just needed to sit down. The brunette noticed a large Maple tree sitting on a patch of green grass. Below it was a bench. She walked over and sat down, holding her throbbing head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused. Upset, lost, cold, a bit hungry, regretful and tired. All the brunette wanted to do was curl under her duvet covers and snuggle up to her stuffed animals. With some hot, warm co-co...

Oh yeah, she just remembered she badly needed the bathroom. Ack she felt so stupid.

"Oh god, what have I done?" she squeaked to herself. Another tear dripping down her face. She really regretted running out now. Especially on Drew's birthday too...

Oh crap, Drew's birthday! She ran away from his party! Oh jeez what kinda friend was she?! A damn stupid one. What the hell would everyone be thinking? For all she knew he could be blowing his candles, looking around for her only to notice she wasn't there. Another tear slid down her cheek. She felt like such a terrible friend. Drew would _never_ do that to her. It's so ignorant. She was hoping her _parents_ wouldn't make a scene at this party but what does May do? Oh yeah, she runs away.

"Ooh, can I be any more stupid?" she sighed.

"I think you can be," a male voice distracted her.

May's head shot up, her eyes staring at the figure in front. He walked toward her stepping into the light of the street lamp. A scolding look on his gorgeous face. His eyebrows knitted into concern as he shook his head. He sat next to her, handing her her pink jacket he had carried with him. He sighed looking at her as she pulled on her jacket, instantly giving her warmth.

"T-thanks," May stuttered. Looking at the ground. Feeling ashamed.

"You came out here without a jacket, that's one. You ran away out here and could of gotten lost, that's two. Not to mention someone kidnapping you at this time of night, that's three," Drew said curtly. Giving May a serious look.

"I...I-m s-sorry, I wasn't t-thinking straight," May commented her eyes slowly tracing back to him.

"Yeah, damn right you weren't."

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I feel like an idiot."

"You should."

"Okay stop enough already!" May cried, a couple of tears starting to prick her eyes. "Isn't it bad enough I've been feeling crumby for the past few weeks? The last thing I need is you having a go at me Drew," she paused, "I...I said i'm sorry and I really am! I feel terrible...are...are you mad at me?" she asked with sad eyes so bright and a cute puppy-dog pout.

Drew's anger withdrew in a flash. Seeing her cry made his heart ache. He slowly lifted a hand to her face, cupping it. Wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"No, I can never be mad at you May. Or at least stay mad at you for too long. It's unfair," he joked and began to stroke her hair.

"...I-is...everyone else a-angry at me?"

"No May, nobody's mad. They're worried about you but not mad. I was only mad because you _did_ a stupid thing but I'm not mad _at_ you."

May felt relief wash over her. She couldn't stand it when people were angry or dissapointed at/in her. She began to fiddle with her fingers.

"D-Drew? I'm...I'm really sorry for running out on your party. I'm a awful frie-

"Don't worry about it," he cut in, "as long as your safe. That's all that matters. Your not a awful friend May your a damn good one. Just...don't do that again ok? I was worried."

"Yes. Sorry, I was just upset about-"

"Your parents? Yeah I know," he cut in again. His grasp around her waist tightened. A dark cloud lingered over his face. May gasped. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"How?! How do you know?!"

"Your parents. They told me and my parents that they had heard someone crying outside the closet door they were arguing in. They guessed it was you but before they could look, you were already gone. They soon noticed the kitchen door lying open. Then nobody could find you so we all knew it was you who had ran out. Your mom and dad were pretty sure you overheard "divorce".

"...I...you..them...I"

"But before you get even more sad, they said they felt really bad upsetting you and Max up like this. They've just been having problems with your dad taking a new job, so the finance bills were rising and they were arguing a lot. Your dad mentioned that he didn't mean to say divorce. He was just angry. Both of them looked really sorry."

May's eyes grew expanded with shock, she looked Drew straight in the eye and clutched onto his arm tightly."

"R-really?...they said that?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "they were distraught once we knew you'd ran away. Sick of worry. They were really regretful, especially your dad. They promised there is no divorce happening anytime soon."

May honestly couldn't control her happiness. Before she knew it she was crying again (due to her extreme joy) and wrapped her arms around Drew's neck burrying her head in his chest and leaped onto his lap. Squealing. The young man could feel the blood pressure on his face rise and thanked god it was dark. His lips slowly curved into a small smile, his green hair hiding his warm eyes. He neared his arms around her waist but quickly stopped. Hesitating for a moment, before shrugging "what the hell" and wrapped his arms around her tiny torso. His nose inhaling her scented strawberry locks again, savouring the moment.

"I'm just so happy everything's over now," May murmured, subconsciously nuzzling her head onto Drew's body.

"Hmm...yeah but...I just have to ask May...why didn't you tell me? I keep telling you bottling things up isn't good."

"Oh," May answered. Lifting her head up to meet his gaze. "I...I was wanting to tell you...so badly...I guess...I was just afraid is all. I didn't want anybody to know anything was wrong, having your parents split up is just...awkward and...I was trying to fix things and...just deal with it on my own. I thought I could...I really did. I'm sorry Drew."

Drew's grasp around her waist tightened again. He felt a little upset and a tad dissapointed that May didn't tell him, that she kept it to herself and tried to handle it all by herself. He did understand how she felt but he wanted to make her understand that confronting in him would be better.

"Oh I see. But... promise me something May. Promise me you'll tell me when something is bothering you, alright?" he persisted. Resting his chin on her head.

"Okay...I promise...Rooey."

"That's better," he smiled. A huge reality-check flew in. He just remembered his party was still going on. Plus the fact everyone will still worried sick about May, especially her parents. They had been up here for almost an hour, and it was even longer on May's watch.

"Holy crap, we'd better head back."

May jumped down from his lap and they walked down the road together. In silence until broken by the blue-eyed beauty.

"Thanks Drew...your a good friend," she said suddenly, folding her arms over her chest and giving him an appreciative look.

"Don't mention it," he said dissmisivly, waving his arm. Before replying with a smirk, "C'mon, let's go sing happy birthday to me."

_"...And I **REALLY** need the bathroom."_

* * *

**_DONE_** :-D LOL. I wonder who thought that last line? Hmmm, is it a bit obvious? (:

Omigod this took forever to finish (or at least it felt like it). I'm not gonna make this AN long, cause i am exhausted now D: but pweeeeeeez be kind to Cherry-Chan (who btw is me) and send me a nice review? I would appreciate it . Hope you enjoyed this, and yeah Drew's personality **DID** change a little, curtsy of Ahny who has given me lessons on him :-D. Some things may be misspelled, but i assure you i spellchecked this like **_15 _**times! My spellchecker is messed up. So please don't bother telling me I made mistakes, cause i'm too tired to care, ok? (: (not to be mean or anything D:)

btw when Dawn said Surami. Yeah it's a made up brand name. I just created it. Its a designer label like Lacoste or something xD Now. R&R Please! :-D x

_**--Kirsty x :))**_


End file.
